Weapon
by whiteshadow11
Summary: The attempt on kidnapping hinata was successful and cloud got a hold of her. Five years later two cloud criminal brothers break in and steal her away but in return she gets stolen from them. Hinata tries to find her place in this new world while still trying to find the brothers. but She is the last of her kind and in a world where power rules, she makes the greatest weapon of all.
1. Chapter 1

Three yr old Hinata

I was sleeping peacefully in my room but something woke me up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and tried to see in the dark. While I was distracted I was grabbed by a man and I felt a prick in my neck before I lost consciousness. This time when I woke up I wasn't at home in my bed and I saw strange nin looking at me.

"she's awake." I tried to ask them where my mommy and daddy were but I ran into glass.

"Good morning little Hinata." A man with a long white beard and a dark tan smiled smugly at me.

"I want to go home…please?" I asked them as I backed away from the glass.

"Hinata my sweet heart you are home. Your parents didn't want you anymore so they gave you to me." I shook my head and started crying.

"Crying will get you no where. Hinata my name Mitsu and I will be taking care of you now. Look I even brought you a gift. I have some scrolls here I want you to read, they are all about your pretty white eyes. I'll leave them here with you and you are going to read them or I will have to punish you." I watched frightened as he pulled a metal handle and put the scrolls in before slamming it shut. I winced at the noise and I watched him leave. I looked at the scrolls that now littered my bare room that held only a bed and a potty. I curled into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The man who had talked to me earlier was banging on my walls of my room so I scrambled to hide behind my bed.

"You didn't read the scrolls sweet heart and now I have to punish you." He sighed as he grabbed me and took me to a room where another bigger and dirty man strapped me down to a metal table. I started crying and screaming but they ignored as me as the dirty man pulled a lever and they started electrocuting me. I screamed for my parents but no one came for me.

"Hush sweet heart I'm here for you." The man named Mitsu unbuckled me and pulled me into a cold embrace. He felt nothing like my parents and I hated him for it. I was in too much pain to struggle so I just cried as he carried me into my room.

"I do hate to punish you sweet heart but you left with me with no choice. Now you get some rest and when I return you better have read those scrolls or I will have to punish you again." He stroked my head softly and I curled away from him. He left and this time I didn't cry myself to sleep, this time I crawled over to the scrolls and started reading them as best I could. So when he returned he smiled at me and brought me to another room.

"This room was specifically designed for you sweet heart. Here I'm going to teach you about your pretty white eyes." I looked up in fear and I wished my daddy was here.

"Now I want you to activate your eyes." I looked up at him surprised.

"I can't." He smiled.

"Oh but you will." They look in his eyes made me shiver. All day I tried but no matter what I couldn't do it.

"Well how about we go see the medic, maybe your defective." The man picked me up and took me to the room with the metal table. I started to thrash about in fear but I was backhanded by mitsu.

"Look at what you made me do! Silly girl come to mitsu." He bent down and I shook my head in fear.

"You come here and I won't punish you or I come over there and…well you know." I sobbed as I crawled slowly toward the man. He scooped me up and cuffed me to the table. This time a woman with bright blonde eyes and an indifferent look came in. After she was done taking samples and doing her test I wish I had taken the punishment instead.

"She's fine and her eyes are in prefect condition." The man smiled and picked up my pain racked body and put me to bed.

"Good night sweet heart." Once again I cried and I screamed for my parents, for anybody but no one came. I closed my eyes believing that they will come for me; I just had to hold on.

Five years later~~hinata is 8

I stared out at the staff around me with a bored expression. I was in my glass tube about 5 meters in diameter with everyone mulling about around me. Today was test day and Mitsu's boss was coming in to see my progress. The lightning kage was a power hungry maniac and the look in his eyes when he stared at me gave me the creeps.

"You ready to perform sweet heart?" Mitsu was smiling at me with his fake sugary smile and I wanted to puke. I nod knowing that when I disobeyed there would be hell to pay and he would make me visit that dirty Ginta. That man who tried to eat me up when Mitsu wasn't looking. Mitsu got really angry and almost killed him but my medic Chizuru stopped him. I still don't know what is worse, Ginta's punishments or Chizuru's experiments.

"such pretty white eyes you have sweet heart. I can't wait to show Raikage-sama how strong you are. Eight years old and already as strong as a full grown Hyuga. Make sure you are on your best behaviour." I nod and keep my head down. _I hated that man._ Everything was normal and my gut turned at the thought of seeing the Raikage. So when I heard the first explosion I stood up and watched everyone panic. Nothing was ever out of the ordinary here so I waited as everyone either ran out, hid or prepared to fight.

"YO!" I backed up as two men one with silver and the other with gold hair came in easily. They quickly defeated the guards and the only thing that stood between me and them was Mitsu and the glass.

"I found the prize bro." The silver haired man grinned at me and I backed up activating my eyes.

"The silver and gold brothers, I should have guessed." Mitsu was glaring at them but he stepped aside. My eyes widened in surprise as Mitsu backed down and willingly let himself get knocked unconscious by the gold haired man. I jumped as the glass around me shattered and I was grabbed by the silver man. I hung on to the man as they quickly escaped with me in their clutches. We stopped a couple hours away and the put me down.

"That fucking snake never told us she was a damn kid bro. Look I'm down for anything and you know that but this doesn't feel right. You saw the shit they were doing." The man with the silver haired started talking to his brother.

"Ya but its one hell of a pay day. Don't know why this kid is worth so much though…" The silver one was now examining me but I kept my head down.

"Did my parents send you to get me? Do I get to go home now?" I asked them hopefully.

"Ya sure kid we'll take you home. I never liked that fucking snake anyway." The silver haired brother rubbed my head while the gold haired one groaned.

"Damn it Ginkaku. All that fucking work to play babysitter! Now we have to lay low till the heat dies down." So the silver haired one is Ginkaku. Ginkaku knelt down to be eye level.

"so what's your name babe and where are your parents?" I hesitated and told them.

"Hinata Hyuga and my parents are in Konoha." I told them as I let them see my activated eyes.

"Holy fucking hell Kinkaku. She's a fucking honest to Kami Hyuga. Fuck me! I thought they were all dead! No wonder that fucking snake was paying us so much to get his hands on the kid!" Ginkaku freaked out but his words rang in my heard.

"Dead? I understand now." I smiled to myself.

"Yo babe I just told you all your family was dead and you're smiling?" Ginkaku looked at me strangely.

"Mitsu told me they didn't want me but now I know he lied. They didn't come for me because there was no one to come." The Silver haired man swore and messed up my hair.

"That's fucked up bro. What do we do?" Kinkaku looked at me then started walking.

"The snake will be coming for her. You take her to the safe house and I will tell him that she was dead when we arrived." Ginkaku gathered me up in his arms and took off in the opposite direction of his brother. We arrived at and old (Japanese style) house and Ginkaku put me down.

"We have no food here so were going to have to go fishing. You up for some fishing babe?" I looked confused at the man before me.

"Fishing?" Ginkaku shook his head and led me down a path till he got to a wide river.

"How the hell do you not know what fishing is? Here take this and when you feel I tug let me know." He handed me the rod and I sat down on the rocky bank.

"I've been with Mitsu for five years and I never went outside." I told him and sighed sadly.

He laid down on the grass and watched me from afar. I silently enjoyed watching all the fishes swim about me and I was so wrapped up with it that the tug on the fishing pole scared me. Ginkaku came up and wrapped his large hands around mine and helped me reel it in. My face hurt so much from the smile I wore but I didn't care as we caught our first fish.

"look Ginkaku! We caught a fish!" I told him as I laughed and squealed as the fish wriggled in my grasp. He laughed to as he took the fish from me and taught me how to skin it. I caught three more and he showed me how to cook them. That is how Kinkaku found us.

"Told the snake we found ya dead and eye less so we can drop you off with the Konoha survivors." Kinkaku told me and I felt kind of disappointed that I wouldn't get to stay with Ginkaku.

"How about you go play with fishes babe." I smiled happily at Ginkaku before I took off to the stream splashing and giggling.

"What makes you think they won't sell her? You and I both know how desperate these times make everyone. Who is going to see her as a kid and not a weapon?" Ginkaku asked his brother as he stared fondly at Hinata.

"I leave you for four fucking hours and you're already attached to the thing. Look it's not our problem bro and this is what's best for her." Kinkaku tried to explain.

"Five fucking years she spent in that lab bro. That fucks a kid up; she didn't even know what fishing was!" Ginkaku said.

"And staying with us will fuck her up even more." Kinkaku sharply told him before getting up and calling the kid over.

"Come on kid lets get you to your own people, well to what's left of them." Kinkaku called me over and I happily bounced over to them. They started to walk and I was having a hard time trying to keep up with them. I fell and cut my palm open and I sat there staring at my own blood transfixed. Then large hands took my palm and roughly bandaged it up. I looked up at Ginkaku who was focused on fixing my wound. I put my small hand on his arm.

"Thank you." I was thanking him for helping me and for rescuing me. He froze as he stared at me eyes but he then quickly broke out of his trance to stand and pick me up. He swung me over on to his back.

"sorry kid, not use to little people ya know?" He told me gruffly and I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my cold body into his fluffy hair.

* * *

this is the 1st chapter of the story i promised didoune24. Probably gonna give a oneshot to my fav reviewers at the end!

I know its a little confusing at first but i will explain it all in time.

-White**shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't realize I had woken up till I was moved and swung down to stand on my unstable legs. Ginkaku steadied me and I smiled my thanks but he didn't return it. He looked past me and pushed me forward to stand where Kinkaku stood.

"this is what's left of Konoha kid. A couple of years ago war broke out between the nations. No one remembers why or who started it, we only remember it ended about a year ago. A lot of people died and your family was one of the first to get wiped out. There is some surviving nin of the fire nation and I will try to find you a good home." I looked at the desolate crater and I wanted to feel sadness but I was empty.

"I made peace with never seeing the village again along time ago. I don't know what happened while I was kept in cloud. I suppose I stopped caring at some point, I never thought I would ever get out. You gave me my freedom; to ask for anything more then that would be selfish." Kinkaku looked down at me and looked back his brother.

"You're a good kid but we just aren't the maternal type." I smiled at the golden haired man before a shiver ran down my spine.

"Someone bad is coming…" I say as I stare into the darkened forest. An eerie laugh filled the silence and yellow eyes appeared. A pale face and long black hair followed with a smile that held so much promise of things I never wanted to see. The brothers picked me up and put me behind them as they got ready to fight.

"Well it seems I've been lied to as the girl seems very much alive to me. So you have a choice silver and gold brothers, give her to me or die." I watched as Nins walked out of the forest wearing similar things to the man with gold eyes.

"Deals off sanin. We are taking the kid to the other Konoha nin so you can go fuck yourself." Ginkaku growled at the man who only smiled before he attacked. The others attacked and even though the brothers were strong they were out numbered.

"Hinata run!" Ginkaku yelled at me as he punched a nin. I hesitated not wanting to leave them.

"GO!" Kinkaku ordered and so I ran into the forest and I tried my best not to run into anything but I was tackled to the ground. A mass of red hair had me in a grip and so I struggled.

"Orchimaru wants you so I'm not letting you go no matter what!" The girl who held me was a little older but not much. I closed my eyes and activated me eyes. I used my chakra to burn the girl off me and I rolled to the side to catch my breathing. I stood up but she did not. I heard noise from the battle and my heart pounded in my ears in worry.

"My master is going to kill them and then we will come after you!" The red headed girl with glasses glared at me.

"Not likely." Instead of running away I ran toward the fight that had now been placed inside of the crater. I saw Kinkaku and Ginkaku in the middle surround by a mass number of nin and soldiers. I watched as Orchimaru readied a powerful attack that even I could feel deep in my bones. I transported beside the brothers and readied my jutsu.

"protection of the eight trigrams sixty-four palms" I yelled out as I encased a shield around us and the sanin's attack hit with full force but I never wavered. Instead I turned it offensive and enlarged my dome to hit everyone there and knock them unconscious and back a good 200 feet.

"holy fucking shit bro." Ginkaku was looking at me amazed and Kinkaku nodded.

"That amount of chakra in a little girl is-bro I don't even have a word for it for once!" Kinkaku took in my destruction with a tight lipped expression.

"Lets get out of here before they wake up." Kinkaku said as Ginkaku picked me up and once again put me on his back. We traveled north till we reached a small village and found the nearest inn. The in keeper looked at the brothers with narrowed eyes as I was still hidden in Ginkaku's hair.

"We need a room for the night." Kinkaku told the old man and his wife quietly so as the other patrons wouldn't stare at us.

"We don't want trouble." It was his polite way of saying no. I peeked over Ginkaku's head and stared at the couple.

"Please. We're really tired." The couple looked startled to see me and the old woman melted instantly.

"for kami sake they have a child with them! One night won't do any harm." The old man gave us a key and I smiled sleepily at them and they returned it. We trudged up to the room and Kinkaku called the bath first. Ginkaku set me down softly as he dropped the equipment and stretched before shooting me a grin.

"I'm hungry as hell Hinata so I'm going to go down to get some food, you will be save with Kinkaku in the bathroom as long as you stay here." I nodded as he ruffled my hair and left. I waited quietly for him to return with food but he never came and Kinkaku came out instead.

"where the hell did he go?" He asked he sat down on the futon and checked out his still bleeding arm.

"downstairs to get food." He snorted his disbelieve as he rummaged through his bag.

"Damn it no more bandages!" He grumbled and I slowly crawled to sit in front of him.

"what do you want?" I ever so slowly placed my hands on his wound and I focused my remaining energy on healing it. It took me awhile because it was deep and almost to the bone but I completely healed it.

"I'm sorry. You got hurt because of me." I looked up at him guiltily and he sighed before standing up. He pulled me up too and pushed me toward the door.

"It wasn't your fault kid so don't worry. Lets go find that idiot before he drinks the place out of booze." I smiled brightly at him and he chuckled before patting me on the head.

"good girl." I followed him downstairs and stuck close to him as we navigated through the full bar. We found Ginkaku sitting at the table already having ordered lots of food for the three of us.

"You could have brought this up to the room." Kinkaku placed me on the big chair squished between him and his brother.

"We never get to stay at inns bro so I am taking advantage of the food, drink and of course women." Ginkaku winked at the bar maid who blushed furiously. I sat squeezed in between the two hulking brothers and ate their food quietly as they drank and loudly flirted with the bar women. As the night went on different kinds of women came into the inn and they wore very little clothing as they smiled at the men. I watched them as they fluttered and danced about the room teasing and tempting the men that populated the place.

"I think we died and went to heaven bro." Ginkaku told his brother who grinned in response. Three women came and sat upon their laps and started to stroke the brothers through their clothes. They didn't notice me till I grabbed the hand of the brunette and she looked at me startled.

"Stealing from them is not the wisest move." She looked surprised as Kinkaku pushed her away and Ginkaku pushed the two that were on his lap away.

"This is why I hate whores. Thieving little bitches." Kinkaku sneered.

"Why the hell is there a little girl? That explains why you can't handle us!" The red head taunted back.

"We could take any of you on! And Hinata is our kid so you can fuck off." Ginkaku growled at the women who smirked." I looked at the women who were in a glare down with the brothers.

"Prove it. Come with us and show me whatcha got big boy…" She trailed off looking at the brothers weirdly.

"Feh fine." I grabbed kinkaku's sleeve and he looked down at me.

"I think they want to eat you…" The brothers started to laugh and the women smiled down at me.

"Adorable isn't she? You can bring her and we will have some one watch her." Ginkaku picked me up and put me in his hair as we left the inn and headed to the brothel.

The building was beautiful and the inside had so many vibrant colors that I was in awe.

"Amazing!" I slid off Ginkaku's back and stared at all the people and beautiful things.

"What an adorably child." I turned to see Kinkaku and Ginkaku's jaw hit the floor and a glazed look enter their eyes.

"What is your name my cute little flower?" I looked back to see a blonde woman with a deep red smile that reminded me of blood and sunshine.

"Hinata. I can't decide if you remind me of sunshine or blood." After my out burst the room was silent. It was broken as a lovely laugh filled its space and the woman picked me up and held me in her lap as she sat down on her lush throne.

"Oh heavens where did you find her? I simply must have her! Name your price Gold and silver brothers!" That obviously snapped the two out of their lust stricken haze.

"She's not for sale." I was grabbed out of her reach and put back into Ginkaku's hair where I nuzzled myself into hiding.

"How interesting that you two have an honourable bone in you. What if I told you that I would keep her not as woman of the trade but as my daughter? Would that satisfy your honour?" I gripped on to Ginkaku's head tightly waiting for an answer but it was Kinkaku who answered instead.

"I know you're not a woman whose use to being told no but this kid is not staying with you no matter what." I peeked over to see the woman narrow her eyes at Kinkaku before breaking out into a perfect smile.

"I understand. Please stay here for the night with free food, drink and of course women as an apology." Ginkaku agreed quickly while Kinkaku was hesitant.

"I will have my girls make you comfortable and I will watch the girl while you attend to your needs." Ginkaku grabbed me and deposited me into the woman's lap.

"as long as you understand that we will be leaving with the girl come morning." Everyone agreed and I watched as pretty women took the brothers into the main room while the blonde woman gave me to an older woman.

"Hinata my cute little flower this is Yumi, she's going to take you to get a bath. After I get the brothers settled I will come see you." She kissed me on the forehead and followed after the others. I was picked up by an older woman who gently carried me into a grand pink and gold bath.

"Don't you fret none deary, lady Mizuki is very kind and you are going to be very happy being her daughter." I looked her confused. She helped me take my clothes off and put me slowly into the hot bath where she cleaned me thoroughly. Then she pulled me out and dried me up and deposited me in a room filled with expensive clothing.

"Ah so there is a girl under all that dirt and filth!" The woman name Mizuki had rejoined us and had changed her clothing into traveling clothing.

"Oh you will make such a cute little daughter!" She squeeled.

I was going to question her but I felt a prick on my neck and I was out faster then I could scream for Ginkaku and Kinkaku.

* * *

Hinata got stolen from the brothers but will be back so don't worry. Next chapter hinata finds out more about what happened while she was in cloud and she gets closer to finding out why the woman took her.

Please review

White shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

When I had awoken I was in a large luxurious bed and in a silky night gown.

"Ah you're awake then? Good. How about breakfast?" Mizuki stood tall in a silk short kimono and a bright smile.

"Where are Kinkaku and Ginkaku?" She smiled sadly at me.

"We came to a deal my cute little flower. They decided you were better of with me and I knocked you unconscious so it would be easier then having to watch them leave you." I looked disappointedly down at the royal purple comforter_. So they didn't want me any more? _I started to cry and the woman came rushing over and pulled me into a hug that smelled like roses.

"Listen my dear Hinata, I promise I will always be here for you no matter what. I always wanted a daughter and you are the one I have been searching for." I calmed down and she took me out on the balcony over looking a large city.

"This is the new Konoha and I will make you its princess." She told me.

"I don't want to be a princess, I don't want to wear dresses, have lots of money or even be admired." Mizuki looked at me oddly.

"What is it you want then? Just name it and I will get it for you." She smiled at me reassuring herself more then me.

"I want a family. I want Kinkaku and Ginkaku." She hugged me again and stroked my hair.

"I will be your mother from now on Hinata, just forget about those two criminals." She stood up and took me back into the purple and blue room.

"I had it decorated for you and I filled your closet with the newest of styles." We spent the rest of the day trying on outfits so she could decide what I would wear.

Come night time she read me some princess story and tucked me in like we had been doing this for years. As soon as she left I crept out and went out to my balcony to watch the North Star wondering of Kinkaku and Ginkaku were looking at it to.

**Two weeks later**

I woke up early to Yumi waking me up and dragging me to get dressed in a frilly dress and take me down stairs.

"Hinata my little flower I want you to meet Kurenai-sensei. She will be your governess and tutor." Another woman who seemed the exact opposite of Mizuki sat across from her with black hair and red kind eyes. I bowed deeply and the woman returned it and smiled at me.

"I leave my daughter in your capable hands Kurenai while I attend to business in sand for the next two weeks. Hinata come give your mother a hug and kiss before she leaves." I hid my grimace and did as I was told. I watched Yumi and Mizuki leave in a carriage and when they were out of sight I stopped smiling and went straight to the library to wait for my baby sitter.

She took a seat across from me and smiled putting down a tray of expensive desserts which I didn't even give a second glimpse to.

"So Hinata my name is Kurenai it is a pleasure to meet you." Mizuki's manner lessons were drilled into me so I responded politely.

"I would like to give you a written test and see how far along you are. You have three hours to complete it. If you have any questions I will be right here and don't worry about not getting much. This is just to help me to know where to start." I watched her silently as she handed me the stack of sheets and a pen. I started immediately while she got up and started to look around the library. It only took me a half an hour to finish it with ease.

"Hinata it's only been a half an hour…" I shrugged my shoulders and left the library to head toward the gardens. She followed me 20 minutes later.

"Hinata your intelligence as far above your age…You have knowledge that only 10% of the population has." I tilt me head in question.

"Why only 10%?" She shook her head and sat behind me.

"You have book smarts but you know nothing about the lands do you? Hinata in these times the line between elite and poor is a vast one. Only those born into good family learn to read and never have to worry about anything. I suppose that's why your mother has kept you shielded from the real world. In between are soldiers and loyal nins but nins are a dying breed." She seemed sad as she twirled the wedding ring on her finger.

"Why are nins not important any more?" I asked.

"Before the Great War nins had honour and pride for their village and worked together to protect their home. Now the lords use nins as nothing but weapons to do their bidding. Most nins are mercenary's hired by the highest bidder and can't be trusted. Those who still stick to the old code are hunted down and are branded as traitors." I got up and we walked to the room Mizuki had set up as a class room for me.

"What about kunoichi?" She laughed and poured me some tea.

"Kunoichi's are kept inside a lord's pocket. They don't leave the city and are forced to stick with only medic nin knowledge. They are few and fewer every year but enough of that. How are you so smart?" She looked at me expectedly.

"My childhood was very strict. My old…teacher Mitsu had very high standards. He believed knowledge was power and he did everything in his rule to make sure I was powerful. If you're a Kunoichi why are you a tutor?" she jumped at my question.

"Hinata you must be mistaken...I'm not one of those-" She was panicking and I didn't understand.

"It doesn't matter to me." I told her and she laughed unevenly.

"If you had any idea about the outside world then you wouldn't be saying that. Hinata the loyal nin are enemies of the lords." She was really making no sense to me.

"What does that have to do with me?" I was really getting confused with this entire round about talking.

"Hinata you are the granddaughter of the lord of Konoha. The only granddaughter he has in fact." I look blankly at her.

"And?" She laughed and changed the subject and I never got my answer.

The next two weeks with Kurenai were really amazing, I learned all about Konoha's history and the hierarchy of the new Konoha. I had learned Mizuki was the only child of the fire nation lord and his heir which also made me an heir.

Then one morning when Mizuki returned she came straight into the class room and hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe.

"Hinata my flower I missed you so much! I bought you all sorts of cute new clothing and your grandfather bought you a maid!" I blinked in confusion and turned to ask for an explanation from Kurenai but the look on her face made me think she wanted to tare out Mizuki's throat.

"Don't ruin my surprise my baby girl!" In came the old man I had met the day after I had arrived. He opened his arms and I obediently stepped into them. He picked me up and twirled me about.

"My little Hinata I want you to meet your new slave fresh from suna." I looked over to see a dirty blonde girl with four pig tails looking dead to the world.

"Thank you?" I said uncertain what to say when someone gets you a human being.

"Oh she's so adorable! I can't wait to show her off next month at your birthday baby girl" He pinched my cheeks and stayed for dinner before leaving. I had to try on all the clothing Mizuki bought me.

"Hinata I have to remind you about our cover story?" She asked.

"No I know. No body knew about me because you and him were worried about my safely so you hid me away for eight years. I look like my father who died in the war and I stayed with my great aunt in the country till the fire nation was secure enough for me to come home." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Perfect but you must call me mother and call him grandfather." I nodded and Mizuki and yumi left, leaving me with the silent girl the old man gave me.

"What's your name?" Her eyes remained fixed on to the floor.

"Temari. Not that you would care." The rest was said in desert tongue.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't have asked." She looked up surprised. Her green eyes held a spark in them before it died again.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you my lady." I shrugged and dished a plate of food and set it beside me.

"Just Hinata please and no you didn't insult me. Come and eat please." She was hesitant but she complied because even I could hear her stomach from across the room.

"I heard suna is really hot and is covered with sand… I think I would like to go there one day." She looked at me weirdly.

"Why are you talking to me?" I sighed.

"I'm eight Temari and even I know that slavery isn't right but I'm too young to do anything about it." She nodded.

"You could when you become ruler of the fire nation." I stare at her then out the window to the night sky.

"Ruler of the fire nation sounds like an adults job. I don't think I deserve the job because that woman decided I was her daughter." She smirks.

"That's the thing about family; you can't decide who are related to." I debated about telling her the truth but Kinkaku and Ginkaku told me to never tell any one who I was.

"I'm going to bed Temari, if you need anything let me know." She watched me go and I shook my head in tiredness.

"Your grandfather took me away from my family. You have no idea how that feels." She told me bitterly. I half smiled and half laughed.

"You really have no idea what I know. Please don't assume things Temari, it will get you no where."

**~~Next morning**

Mizuki took me into town and showed me off again and I played the part of the perfect daughter. Every one gushed over me and I smiled and kept my mask on all the way till I was alone in the room with Temari. I ripped the ridiculous dress off and undid my painful hair and took off the layers of make up in a fit.

"I hate this! I just want to go back. Hell even cloud was better then this!" I threw the stupid hat off my balcony.

"My dear what's wrong? Did that slave upset you?" Mizuki's guards grabbed Temari by the arms and roughly shoved her to the ground. I told them to stop.

"Enough!" I yelled and the room froze.

"Let her go now." The released her immediately and I pointed to the door.

"It wasn't her fault…I just had a moment." Mizuki relaxed.

"It was the dress wasn't it? Pink is not your color and I will make sure the seamstress remembers it in the future dear so don't worry." She smiled at me before she left.

"Oh yes the color of my dress will fix every thing!" The only person who caught my sarcasm was Temari who was hiding a smirk.

"You ok?" Temari asked. I shook my head.

"I really hate this. I hate being someone I'm not and I hate having to treat people like crap because I'm expected to. I just wish they wanted me." I was talking about the Ginkaku and Kinkaku but she thought I was talking about the elites.

"You really don't fit in with those elitist bastards do you?" I laughed at her question and shook my head no.

"I have home work from Kurenai so I better do that before she returns tomorrow." I calmed down and Temari sat across from me look down at the books.

"You can read and write?" I nodded and looked at her to see she was looking confused.

"Do you want me to teach you?" She looked unsure.

"no offense but I rather learn how to read and write in my own language first." I smiled and took some books from my large book case.

"If you insist. I can teach you desert tongue first if you want." I told her.

"Only royals know how to write and read and they guard their language pretty tightly." I just shrugged.

"My old teacher was very thorough. I know about 15 languages and three dead ones." Temari grabbed a pen and started copying the letters I showed her.

"You know it makes me kind of wonder what kind of childhood you had." I stopped writing and stared at her.

"We can be friends Temari but never ask me about my past. Something's should stay buried and that topic is one of them." She nodded her head dumbly and we spent the rest of the night teaching her the desert alphabet.

* * *

Please review! I get enough motivation and i might post a double chapter today!

White shadow


	4. Chapter 4

About a month later I was awoken in the middle of the night by frantic looking Temari.

"Wake up Hinata, your mother is freaking out and she wants you dressed in five minutes." I flew out of bed and was downstairs in three. Mizuki grabbed my hand in a death grip and we were in the carriage on our way some where.

"What's is going on?" Mizuki looked at me holding back tears.

"There was an assignation attempt on your grandfather." Mizuki burst into sobs and in reflex I comforted her.

"It's going to be ok. He is a tough old man and this will not be the end." I struggled to find something else to say but nothing came.

"Oh Hinata you've turned into such a wonderful young lady. I never regretted stealing you from those criminals." She told me but all my thoughts were on one word in particular. Stolen.

"You told me they gave me to you." I said in a stone cold voice.

"No they told me they were actually planning on keeping you and raising you! They would have ruined you. So I did what was best for you Hinata. I had them locked away so they could never get to you. You belong with me." I felt sick to my stomach.

We stopped at a huge castle like house which I had only ever been to once before. Mizuki raced into the house dragging me along in her iron grip. We came to his bedroom to find a busty blonde woman, a short haired haired woman and a girl my age with pink hair crowded around his bed.

"How is he?" Mizuki let go of my hand and pushed the short hair and the pink hair out of the way while I stood back and watched.

"We don't yet. We believe he was poisoned and then someone tried to stab him but his body guard stopped the culprit. If we could figure out what kind of poison he used I could make an antidote but we have no clue." The blonde woman told the frantic looking Mizuki.

"You are supposed to be the best in all the lands and you can't figure it out!" Mizuki screamed. The blonde medic apologized and I could see she had no remorse. I narrowed my eyes at the three.

"How cowardly using poison." I spoke and everyone turned to me. The three medics looked at me in surprise.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather." The young pink haired one bowed to me.

"You speak as though he was dead." She winced.

"Furido where is the man who did this to father?" The white haired body guard with a scar on his face bowed deeply to Mizuki.

"That was no man my lady. It was a nin. I believe this was an attack from the remaining Nin that are still loyal to the old ways." The blond woman glared at him.

"You have no proof." She calmly told him.

"Are you implying you are loyal to those traitors Tsunade?" They started arguing but I approached the old man, I smelled his breath and took his hand to analyze his finger nails.

"Blue scorpion poison." I announced and every one turned to me.

"Blue scorpion poison." I repeated myself.

"How would a child know this?" The short haired one asked me.

"I am well educated in poison." I locked eyes with the blond named Tsunade.

"How can my daughter figure out the poison but you couldn't? Could Furido be right and are working with the traitors?" Tsunade was stiff as a bored and Furido grinned.

"Its an extremely rare poison and has a number of symptoms that can be classified with other poisons. I only knew the difference because I have seen the difference in person." I replied calmly. What I told them was fake and the only people that knew were me and the two older medics.

"Well I am assuming you can prepare the antidote?" Mizuki glared at Tsunade.

"Right away." She bowed and left but Kurenai came bursting through the door.

"Who are you?" Furido took out his sword.

"Lady hinata's teacher. I heard about what happened and I came rushing to see if she was ok." I nodded my agreement. When Kurenai passed the dark haired medic nin I saw a look pass between them.

"Are you ok my lady?" She came to my side and I nodded.

"Hinata my flower I think you should wait outside. Father would not want you to see him so weak like this." I nodded and left as Kurenai and Temari followed me.

"Hinata I think you need to see who did this to your grandfather." I stopped and turned down another hallway.

Kurenai wouldn't put me in danger if she could help it so I agreed to see her reasoning behind it. We came to a heavily guarded room and the guards recognized me instantly and moved to let me pass.

The man chained to the wall looked pretty beat up. I secretly watched the look of pain in Kurenai and the mans eyes as they met for a brief second.

"Do we know his name?" I asked the captain.

"Asuma Sarutobi." I nodded. The man looked me in the eyes and I felt respect for him. He was a strong nin.

"Please leave me for a moment captain." The captain hesitated.

"As long as you stay over here my lady there is no way that nin can hurt you." I nodded and sat down in the chair.

"It doesn't make sense for you to poison him and stab him. I know it wasn't you who poisoned him. So in reality you are not responsible for the old man's almost death." Nobody said anything to that so I put my head in my hands to hide the fact that I activated my eyes and weakened all the seals so he could escape. I deactivated my eyes and got up.

"Kurenai told me nin's have honour and pride, seeing this cowardly attempt tonight is disappointing. If the nin code is really dead then I see no difference between the old man and you." The nin looked into my eyes and I almost wish that I could show him my real eyes. I left and smacked the guards on their stomachs in a friendly way but I actually put pressure on the bladders so they would have to go pee soon.

I walked toward the front door and when I knew no one was listening I turned to face Kurenai.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you had nothing to do with this. Tell me I can trust you and that you will never be that stupid to try something." Kurenai kneeled down before me and placed her hands on either side of my face.

"Of course you can trust me hinata. I promise I will never hurt you and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you don't get hurt." She seemed honest so I placed my hand on her head.

"Then leave and whatever suicidal plan you're forming in your head let it go. He's a nin and if he got himself in you can trust him to get himself out." She swallowed hard and I watched the carriage take her home.

"Lets go home Temari." I heard a scream and Temari stopped but I pulled her forward into another carriage.

"Hinata-" I shook my head.

"let it go Temari." The rest of the way home was silence and Temari didn't say a word till we got to my room and she started a fire and I drew a hot bath.

"I know you want to ask so you might as well join me." She nodded and got into the giant in floor tub.

"You helped him escape. I don't know how or why though." I stretched and sunk into the bath.

"Kurenai is in love with him and I don't want her to be sad. As for how I am a kunoichi." Temari started laughing then stopped once she realized it wasn't a joke.

"Teach me." I opened my eyes quickly to see her absolutely serious.

"Teach you? Temari-" She grabbed my shoulders in a hard grip.

"I need strength Hinata. I need to find away home and help my brothers fight for our freedom and I need something to make me keep going please." The look in her eyes had me agreeing even though I knew it was a horrible idea.

"I want to help you with your dream Temari but you have to keep a secret of what I am, if Mizuki and the old man found out I would be disowned." She nodded and we made a deal that night.

Kurenai Pov

My heart was beating frantically as the carriage dropped me off at home and as soon as I was out of sight I sprinted to the under ground base. Kakashi was the one who opened the door and everyone was giving me a sad look.

"Kurenai we have no way of getting him out." Shizune who had returned from the lords house.

"We have to try. I'll blow my cover if I have to." I pleaded with them.

"Furido is already suspicious and we need you in that position." Tsunade and Jiraiya walked in together. I collapsed on my knees and Shizune comforted me. We all jumped as the door burst open and in came Guy carrying Asuma on his back.

"Look who found a way out!" We all cheered as Tsunade and Shizune took care of him and I followed them into his room.

"Kurenai you never told me that the girl was that smart." I looked up from asuma to see Tsunade glaring.

"I told you she was. Did Hinata do something?" I asked trying to hide the worry in my voice for the girl.

"She recognized the poison. I had told the daughter that I had no idea what poison to cover up chiyo's screw up. The girl called it out from only a few seconds of looking at him Kurenai. That means we can't use poison on them so it would have been nice to know!" I stare at the woman blankly.

"Strange thing was that she covered for us. She knew that no medic nin could ever confuse blue scorpion with another poison. So why wouldn't she call us out on it?" Shizune asked me.

"The same reason she helped me escape." Asuma was awake and looking at us tiredly.

"I was there the entire time Asuma, she didn't-" He cut me off glaring at us.

"She did. I don't know how an eight year old girl could have weakened the chakra bonds enough for me to get out and the guards had to go pee at the exact same time." Guy laughed.

"Exactly! A eight yr old girl Asuma. A girl who is the granddaughter of our enemy who will grow up to be our enemy. She did not help you, it's the blood loss." Asuma shook his head and stared at the roof before meeting my eyes.

"She's a Kunoichi Kurenai, I could see it in her eyes. Those eyes have a secret and I bet anything that it could very well take down the lord." I shook my head not want to believe it.

"She is an innocent little girl." I said firmly.

"She won't be a little girl forever." Kakashi said. I glared and sat silently refusing to speak another word about the girl who had wormed her way into my heart. I knew too that she had something to do with Asuma's escape deep down but it was something I was not ready to face.

"Kurenai imagine when she becomes an adult and takes over her grandfather's place. She is smart, cunning and dangerous to us all. It's only a matter of time before her mother and grandfather bring her into their world and she sees nin as enemy instead of something to be admired. They are raising her to be a weapon against us, why can't you see it?" Jiraiya tried to convince me but I glared at him.

"She's not like that and time will prove that I am right." They gave up and I kept to myself, praying that she would not become our enemy. That she wasn't the weapon the others think she will be.

* * *

I was going to have be raised by the brothers but this came out. Don't worry she will be reunited with the brothers but i had to put some heat on her first. I also wanted her to get a taste of Konoha before she meets the brothers again and its only five years.

When i start a story i have a plot in mind but when i'm writing down other things come out. I really have no control over my imagination so sorry if i disappointed those who wanted her to be with the brother straight out of the race.

White **shadow**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five years later Hinata is 13**

Hinata pov

I sit with my grandfather who is boasting to the head councilman Danzo and the other councilmen about my achievements.

"it seems you are going to make a fine lady of the fire nation Hinata." Danzo smiles at me and I play the docile part by thanking him shyly.

"You honour me Danzo-sama." I sit quietly as they continue talking about the village. I watch danzo secretly as he controls the whole meeting. Two years ago when the old man announced me as his heir I was met with a lost of resistance so I nearly killed myself trying to earn these bastards approval. That also means learning my old man and the council was really just a front as Danzo controlled the whole city using my grandfather as the scape goat.

"Hinata my lady you have an appointment at 4." Temari bows deeply to me and to the council.

"Ah I had forgotten, excuse me gentleman." I went to leave but Danzo stopped me.

"I had almost forgotten hinata, there is one more thing I had forgotten to mention. As Hinata is now 13 and turning 14 late this year I think it is time we start finding appropriate matches for you that could benefit this village." I froze in shock but I quickly placed my mask back on.

"Of course Danzo-san but I am not marrying age till 16 which is another two years." He smiles at me but ignores the comment and starts talking to my grandfather. I bow and leave the room barely controlling my fury. I got into the carriage and I started swearing in every tongue I knew.

"Well I haven't seen you this pissed off in a while." Temari smirked at me but I knew she was worried. I calmed down and looked at her with a serene mask.

"Will you stop with that mask crap nata? It's just me for kami-sake." I grin at her and stick my tongue out at the older girl. She laughs and I find myself joining in.

"We're home." The driver tells us and we get out only to be met with mother.

"Oh honey it's an absolute horror!" My mother looks around franticly and I look to Yumi to explain.

"She's upset that you are going to be married before her." I grit my teeth.

"It was just talk mother." She drags me into the house.

"No! Father called and told me there is going to be a ball next week so we can find you a husband!" I wince and take a deep breath.

"Why don't you find a husband there as well mother?" She stops crying and flailing about to stare at me a moment before she has hearts in her eyes.  
"Oh this is fantastic! A double wedding for a mother and daughter! Oh I can't imagine anything more spectacular!" She gives me a hug and kiss before leaving to plan the ball of the century.

"Your mother is the most special person I know." Temari stated.

"I know she can be a little self centered-" Temari starts laughing loudly.

"A little? She probably had you just so she could add you to her accessories! Come on Hinata that woman loves money, fame and men." I sigh as we make our way to me bedroom.

"I like to believe that she cares for me a little bit." Temari laughs and I get mopey just thinking about it. As I grew older I realized I was just something to show off and the old man just wanted something to boast about and succeed him. I knew if something happened to me that they could just whip out another hidden child and I would be forgotten.

"Come on Nata, I'm sorry ok? I'm sure your mother and grandfather love you." I sighed again and picked up a book that was in desert tongue.

"Well some body seems grumpy." I smiled at Kurenai who smiled back as she dropped some new books on my coffee table.

"I heard about the ball, I'm sorry Hinata." I nodded and got up to check the books out.

"It's not like I didn't know it was coming, I just didn't know it would this quick. The ball is next week and mother is in charge. Will you come and keep me less bored?" I asked and she agreed.

"Where is it?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"To hell if I know." Temari chuckled.

"Language daughter!" I roll my eyes as my mother comes barrelling into my room. She and Kurenai start talking details and my teacher offers her service to help plan. I narrow my eyes and Temari picks up on my unease. The adults take the planning downstairs and it leaves Temari and me alone.

"You don't trust her?" I walk onto my balcony.

"Important people from across the lands are going to rush here to make an alliance with us but that also means it's a perfect opportunity for the rogue nin to strike. Of course assignation is a high risk and security is going to have to be tripled. Chances are they might go after mother or me. They haven't touched us yet but I have a feeling everything is going to change." Temari came to lean on the railing and face toward the room.

"Hinata we're both kunoichi and I'll have your back no matter what. I just don't see why you don't tell your grandfather who the members are. You already identified a bunch of them but you haven't made a move against them." I smirk.

"I won't move till I have all the pieces. According to grandfather all rogue nin's are bad but I know Kurenai and I know she's not bad. There is a lot I don't know and a lot to consider. Things are going to get very interesting. Temari if anything happens I want you to head home and leave me behind." She bumps my shoulder with hers till I faced her.

"You are my sister nata and I'm not leaving you behind." I smirk and we head in. She pulls the lever on the fireplace and we go down a secret passage that leads to the unused catacombs under the house and the city. We head to a large cavern and we start to spar with each other.

**One week later ( the day of the ball)**

It took me days to convince my mother to let me pick out my own ball gown but it was worth it. A smooth silky dark blue dress that hugged my body yet still left me plenty of room to move if I had to. Wearing one of my mother's fluffy/poufy dresses would have annoyed me and limited my mobility.

"You look gorgeous my daughter and you inherited my big breasts!" I blushed as she groped me and I pushed her away. Sometimes I wonder if she remembers that I'm not actually her blood daughter. Despite her being annoying I was still fond of my adoptive mother.

"You look breath taking mother." And I was not lying as her red lips matched her skimpy red dress. It was long, backless and had it a high reaching slit that showed of her legs and I'm not even going to talk about her cleavage.

"My beautiful girls!" We smiled at grandfather and we each took one of his arms as the doors opened and we were announced to the crowd. I kept a smile on the entire time my grandfather made the rounds and I was introduced to men aging 60 to 8 and not one of them were particularly interesting so I snuck away and joined the snack table. I grinned and heaped a crap load on to my plate and snuck out to the balcony to eat in peace.

"So you always hide on balconies during a party held for you?" The voice was masculine so I knew there was a good chance it was one of my suitors but I didn't recognize his chakra.

"Always, the only thing here that's redeemable is the food." I turned around I had to admit the boy in front of me was good looking.

"I don't remember meeting you." I say as my nerves jumped into hyper drive.

'I arrived late but still on time to find you all by yourself." He smiled and it seemed forced.

"That is something a serial killer would say." I inform him and his chakra jumps in panic.

"Do I look like a serial killer to you?" I look into his eyes and I can sense the illusion placed over his. Powerful but not as powerful as the one that covers mine.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want me to answer that." He smirked and I smiled and bowed to him handing him my plate.

"Back to work." I walk away knowing enough to walk away from danger and that boy could definitely get me in trouble.

"I never told you my name!" He called out to me and I stop to smirk at him.

"Who said I wanted it?" He frowned and I chuckled knowing that the female population usually responded more favourably then that.

"May I have this dance?" I turned to a young man who looked nervous in his black tie.

'Why not?" I take his hand and he starts to dance but ends up stepping on my toes. I hold back the winces and the grimaces at his terrible dancing.

"May I cut in?" The boy with the deep voice and black hair scoops me away before my former partner can protest. I look up into brown eyes and I'm tempted to undue his illusion to see his real eye color.

"You don't give up do you?" I ask but smirks and twirls me out an in only to catch me tightly against his body. Fake eyes or not I can see the heat in them and I find I am a little short on breath.

"I believe this would be a prefect time for you to tell me you name now." I tell him.

"Tell me you want to know and I'll tell you anything you want." I chuckle.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know." He raised his eyebrows but still didn't tell me his name.

"Please tell me your name because I would like to know." He smiled and this one seemed less forced then the other.

"Sa- saito." He stuttered over his own name and twirled me to regain his composure. So Saito wasn't his real name and I can feel the crazy amount of chakra pumping through him. He was a nin and a strong one at that. He purposely sought me out and that means the nins are finally making a move against me. The dance ends and we bow to each other at least that's what was suppose to happen, instead the boy steals my first kiss. I push him back and bow to hide my blush.

"My feet thank you for the save but I have to speak to my mother before she forgets." I exit quickly and the boy unused to talking to females was unable to stop me. I find my mother surrounded by men but none of them were nin so that means they were going just after me. I make sure my grandfather is safe before I find Kurenai who was talking to a man with a bowl hair cut serving drinks. I watch and hide in the shadows but before I can piece together what they were saying I'm interrupted again by the good looking boy.

"I thought you were going to talk to you mother?" He slipped a hand behind me and laid it on my backside.

"She seemed busy so I reminded Yumi. Where are you from anyway? I'm sure Danzo would like meet you." I watched the emotion play across his face and his eye flicker red a second before it's all gone.

"danzo isn't here tonight." He takes his hand away from me and runs it through his hair looking around meeting the eyes of certain people in the room.

"Well Danzo is personally overseeing the finding of my potential fiancé so of course he's here. Just in a place no one can see till he decides to make an appearance. I would like him to meet you in person if that's not a problem." All friendliness he had showed moments ago were gone and it was now replaced with a silent aura that promised death.

"Well then I'll just tell Kurenai where I am so no one will worry." He nodded and I left to the bar where Kurenai looked at me barely hiding her nervousness.

"I'm going to take Saito-san to meet Danzo, we will be back in ten." She looked surprised.

"Danzo is here?" I nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming. Please tell Temari not to worry when she finds me gone." She nods in agreement but not really understanding my message behind that.

I wave to my grandfather and my mother and then I slip out the door to see the dark haired boy waiting for me. He roughly grabs my hand and we walk in quiet till he shoves me into a room and locks the door.

"This isn't-" He cuts me off and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Shut up. What do you know about danzo?" I tilt my head innocently.

"He's best friends with my grandfather, he's supposedly my god father-" He turns and my breath is caught by the spinning comas in his eyes.

"Your eyes are really pretty but that makes you a nin doesn't it?" He glared.

'They don't work on you?" I put on a look of confusion and I hold my breath as some one tries to sneak up on me and I let myself get knocked out.

* * *

Five years later and hinata has accepted Mizuki and the old man as her family that now includes temari.

Ok i put the meeting between sasuke and hinata in here just to get a start. I kept hinata with Mizuki and the lord for a reason, i wanted hinata to get some experience of the elite but yet still keeping her view on equality. I wanted the war between rogue nin and the lords to heat up before hinata gets involved at all and i needed to have that bond with kurenai. If i tell you anymore i will spoil the story so i'm going to shut up now.

please review

White **shadow**


	6. Chapter 6

When I awake I find I am locked up in a room with a mattress and a blanket on the floor and a large window where I couldn't see out but they could see in. It almost reminds me of the days I spent in the lab. I curl into the mattress waiting for someone to open the door. I didn't have to wait long as four people enter and I sit up and glare at one in particular.

"I'm sorry Hinata." I glare harder at my teacher.

"Do you remember me?" The man Asuma sits on a chair and smiles at me.

"Asuma Sarutobi." He nods and lights up a smoke.

"You know my wife Kurenai, the man with white hair is Jiraiya and the last is Ibiki. We just want to ask some questions and if you answer them then nothing bad will happen to you." I glare and nod.

'Good. Hinata we need you to describe your grandfathers house to us." The white haired man asked as he smiled at me and I returned it.

"How about I don't help you assassinate my grandfather and you can suck it?" They stop smiling and Ibiki the one with all the scars steps forward.

"I hear you're smart so I'm taking the kiddy gloves off. If you don't tell us what we want to know I have ways of making you talk." I laugh at his threat.

"Go for it." I smirk at him with out an ounce of fear. Kurenai comes forward and slaps me.

"This isn't a game Hinata! They will kill you!" I look into her pleading eyes.

"So it's me or my grandfather? I think you have known me long enough to know my answer. You should go Kurenai you have done more damage to me then what they are about to do to me." she sucked in a breath and left slamming the door after her.

"She actually cares about you." Asuma told me with narrowed eyes.

"Really? Could have fooled me." He nodded to the others and left. Ibiki grabbed me and tied me to a chair and laid out various knives but it was Jiraiya that used a jutsu to tare my mind apart first. I shut him out easily and he jerked back.

"The kid has some serious walls, we're going to have to break her physically first." The first punch came and I let a few tears slip through, not because of the pain but because I knew Kurenai was watching what was happening on the other side of the glass and did nothing to stop it.

It was days later and they still couldn't break my mental walls.

Kurenai pov

"For fuck sakes experienced nins usually don't last this long and a fucking kid can still block me out. Not to mention the sharigan doesn't work on her for some reason!" Jiraiya yelled as we all watched a bloody and beat Hinata fight to stay awake and not choke on her blood behind the glass.

"I don't like this." Guy stated and he wouldn't even look at her.

"She's the enemy guy. She's not a little girl; she's a weapon in a little girl's body." It was what I told my self everyday and right now every minute to get through this.

"Oi Old woman where's the girl that rejected sasuke-teme" naruto, sakura, ino. Shikamaru and Sasuke burst into the room and before we could stop them saw Hinata.

"What the hell? She's just a girl-" Sasuke and the others were mad and we pushed them out of the room.

"She's not just a girl she's a weapon." Kakashi tried to explain to them but they started arguing.

'Says you! What prove do you have?" they were still kids and we didn't want to involve them any more then we had to.

"Why don't we talk to her and convince her to come over to our side?" Naruto asked and we all shook our heads but Jiraiya agreed.

"Look these kids can take a little girl, I think it's our only option right now. Besides if we ransom her back right now the lord will go on a hunting spree when he sees what we did to her."

"It won't be easy. Hinata is smart and if you slip up she will escape." I warned them but they didn't listen.

Hinata pov

I felt something cool on my forehead and I opened my eyes to see a pink haired girl wrapping me up. The pink haired girl that belongs with Tsunade.

"You're awake. That's really good considering your wounds. My name is sakura by the way." She smiled and I just closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Next time I awoke there was Tsunade her self staring me down.

"Your body is pretty curious. It should have taken weeks to heal but you only took one and you were knocked out for most of the time." I stared down at my blanket and refused to talk to her or Kurenai and anyone that came in.

"I suppose you have every right to be pissed." The boy with dark hair and red eyes came and sat down.

"We all have our reasons for doing this you know. We aren't the bad guys here." For the first time since they put me in the hospital room I looked up and spoke.

"What the hell did I ever do to you? What makes me a bad guy? Where the hell do you get off saying I deserve this?" He got up and glared at me.

"You are just like your grandfather! You will hunt us down and kill us off or if we're lucky you'll just keep us around for entertainment! You have taken everything-" I pushed him in my anger.

"You don't know me! You are punishing me for something I might do in the future! I have taken nothing from you and in fact I don't even know you!" I pushed him again and my wounds opened up but I didn't care.

"Enough." I stop and glare at the blonde and white haired leaders.

'Why? Why did you almost beat me to death only to heal me? Why won't just kill me? I'm not going to tell you anything and there is no way I can ever understand people who hurt others because of what you think they might do! You are not kami so for fuck sakes stop judging me!" I panted out of breath as I opened the draws near me and grabbed the bandages and went and sat on the floor in the corner. The blonde woman came to help me.

"Don't touch me!" I glared at them all as I carefully re wrapped my bandaged arms and stomach. They left me alone and I had to take in deep breaths to hold back the tears

that threatened to fall.

I curled into myself and tried to block out the memories of the lab in cloud but I was unsuccessful.

"Will you come for a walk?" Kurenai asked me and I glared at her but got up anyway. She smiled and I only glared harder.

We were in a breeze way and when she knew we were alone she turned to talk to me, only we were not alone.

"I don't expect you to forgive me but I did what I had to do. This is a good place and your grandfather wants to destroy-" I laughed bitterly.

"You are so stupid! My grandfather is a lovable, gullible old man who is nothing but I pawn for danzo! Danzo who hates all nin, Danzo who hunts you down day and night, danzo who controls this entire nation! He baited you out using my grandfather and you all fell for it. Now you kidnapped me and he is going to rally the other nations to destroy what is left of you! This is what he wanted and you played right into his trap! I tried to warn you not do this but you didn't listen. You just condemned all nin for taking me." I yelled at her.

"So it doesn't matter if you're alive or dead." Tsunade and the others came out of hiding.

"You never intended me to live." They didn't deny it and Kurenai freaked out.

"You said she would be ok! You said she could go back…" Kurenai looked horrified at her stone faced husband.

"We're all pawns teacher and we all have an expiry date. It seems mine just ran out." She shook her head and brought me into a hug.

"I won't let you kill her!" She tells them. I whisper in her ear.

"So teach, what's the difference between your leaders and mine? Because I'm still trying to figure it out." I pulled out of her embrace and I smirk because out of the corner of my eyes I see my saviour. I drop to the ground and harsh winds rip the place apart.

"Sorry I'm late." Temari grins down at me and I grab her hand as she transports us into some back alley where she hides us in an old tea shop.

"So how did you get in?" I asked her and I smirk as she blushes.

"I tricked a guy named Shikamaru. It's a good thing I found you when I did. Your plan didn't include you getting tortured to death." She helped me wrap my bandages again and we started heading downstairs.

" No it didn't but I didn't think Kurenai would allow it. I learned what I need to know and for the record I could have escaped any time I wanted. I learned more then I wanted to ever know though. We can't stay here long. They have tracker dogs and other things." I told her as we head down into the catacombs.

"They almost killed you Hinata and if that doesn't help you choose a side then I don't know what else would." She exclaimed as we decided to stop for the night.

"They're both full of shit. I don't want anything to do with either side." I lay my head on her lap.

"So what do we do? They're all going to be hunting you down like crazy." I chuckle and close my eyes.

"catch me if they can." I then drifted off into a blissful sleep.

This time I had a peaceful sleep so waking up was rather easy.

"I swear you can sleep anywhere." Temari was complaining.

"Come let's get going." I give her my hand and she stands up and I start heading down a tunnel she's never seen.

"So are we getting revenge on those assholes?" I shook my head.

"No I have better things to do then waste my time on them." I told her.

"Hinata they tortured you almost to the brink of death!" I rub my sore body.

"Don't remind me. Chances are they will kill each other off." We walked for a good two hours and when I knew the coast was clear we went top side.

"Hinata where are we?" I looked around and went up to the farm and the man who owned it was waiting for me.

"Hinata-sama I was expecting you a couple of days ago." I waved.

"Sorry I was running late. Do you have everything?" He nodded and out came a horse and carriage that was ready to go.

"This man is going to sneak you into suna Temari." She looked surprised and then hugged me tightly,

"This is great! I finally get to show you my home!" I didn't answer and so she turned to look at me and all her excitement drained away.

"You're not coming." I shook my head no and she just stared at me.

"They will never stop hunting me. You deserve a life with your family." She hugged me and we both started to cry.

"You are my family idiot. Come find me one day Hinata. Promise me I will see you again." I hugged her tightly.

"I promise." I watched them drive off into the morning sun before I turned in the direction of cloud. It was time I found my family.

* * *

I bet you thought she would join the rebellion didn't you? Like i would make it that easy ;p I think this is my 4th chap today? Well i got work tomo so i thought i would give you guys your fill tonight cause i might or might not post tomo.

drop me a review

white **shadow**.


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to stick to the forest but I realized early on that even though I know in theory how to survive in a forest I really suck at the practical part. So I had no choice but to use the roads that were filled with hunters, mercenaries, sketchy looking people and soldiers. I kept my head down but I still drew attention because no one travelled alone these days and because I was a lot shorter then everyone else. I was just thankful no one recognised me as a little girl. A of couple man started following me and so I started walking faster but so did they. I knew I could fight them off if I had to but that would leave a lot of witnesses.

"There you are! What have I told you about separating from the group?" An old man led me to a mist carriage and I let him drag me away from the grumbling men.

"What do you have there Tazuna?" The man asked who was obviously the father as his wife and son looked at me as well.

"Well I saw the poor boy almost getting snatched so I intervened." The old man left me and sat down on the cart with his grandson.

"Who might you be dear?" The woman bent down to see me so I took of my hood and they gasped.

"A pretty girl? Why are you on the road by yourself?" The father asked me.

"I got separated from my…uncles and now I have to go home to cloud to find them and make sure they are alright." So I twisted the truth a little.

"Well we are going to mist so how about you come with us and then we will find you a boat straight there so the snatchers won't get you?" I smiled.

"Thank you but what's a snatcher?" They exchanged looks.

"Your uncles have obviously kept away from the world, no that I blame them with these times. A pretty girl like you would go for a high price anywhere." Slavery? I thought that was just in Suna.

"Slavery? Won't the soldiers stop them?" I asked them.

"The soldiers are too busy fighting the rogue nin and slavery is every where now, its just legalized in Suna. My name is Kaiza, my wife's name is tsunami, the grumpy old man is Tazuna and my son's name is Inari." I bow in greeting.

"My name is Hinata, thank you for helping me." They smiled and the father picked me up and deposited beside his son.

"So you wanna play a game?" I looked the boy who didn't seem that much younger then me and nodded my agreement but I told him I didn't know any games.

We spent the rest of the trip playing and him teaching me how to. When we reached mist he took me to the park and I ended up playing with all the other kids.

I felt a shiver run down my back and I stopped to see three men with cloaks watching us. These were the snatchers they were telling me about. I saw them walk out of the tree line swords drawn and the parents went for the kids and screamed for us to run.

I grabbed inari and we started to run but when I heard a scream I stopped to see that they had gotten a girl my age.

"Go home Inari, I have to help her. Now!" I pushed him forward and he only looked back once. I jumped on the back of the snatcher who held the girl and he dropped her in surprise. I pumped chakra into his head and he went down spilling blood from his mouth, ears and eyes. I rolled off horrified I had just killed a man. Another man went to snatch me but I rolled to the side and kicked his knee. He hit the ground and my body moved on reflex as I snapped his neck.

"What the fuck are you?" The last man growled as he swung his sword at me but I bent backwards and flipped to the left where I grabbed the girls hand and started running away.

"Where are we going?" the girl with a deep voice asked.

"No idea!" I ran us into the bustling streets and hid us in alleyway as the last snatcher ran past us. I then fled to the outside gates and into a meadow where I promptly collapsed as my adrenalin wore off.

"You're a kunoichi, I good one for your age." The girl was looking down at me and that's when I notice her adams apple.

"You're a boy. A pretty boy at that." He blushed and looked away.

"I don't suppose you're willing to keep this a secret?" I asked hopefully.

"A little too late for that." Another male voice boomed from the side and my reflexes kicked in as I dodged the sword that could have cut me in two.

"The money I could get from your looks alone would have been great but your kunoichi abilities triple your worth. You sweet heart, are a gold mine." I narrowed my eyes at the snatcher as I kept on dodging his attacks.

"You need me alive for that." I told him. He smirked and dropped his sword and attacked me hand to hand to combat. I was faster then him so I easily shut down is chakra till he could barely move.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He dropped to his knees and I struggled between my nin instinct to kill him and my moral instinct to let him live.

"I'm not going to kill you. I don't want to be that kind of nin." I turned around to talk to the boy but he was gone.

"Then you have a lot to learn to become a true nin." I whipped around quickly to see a nin cut the head off the snatcher.

"He didn't have to die." I glared at the mist nin with the large sword and the boy I saved beside him.

"He was a snatcher and would have sold you in an instant. Your mercy is foolish. He might not have gotten to you but he would continue to snatch other children away." I looked down at the ground knowing he was right. I didn't think about the danger to others just that I didn't want to damage my moral compass.

"You saved Haku, for that I owe you. Name your price." I look up into cold eyes.

"I wish to learn the sword; I would like to be your student." I bowed deeply.

"I didn't fucking see that coming. Look kid your not bad for a kunoichi but-" I looked him in the eyes and he stopped his sentence.

"You have the eyes of a nin though. Fine lets go." I caught up to him as Haku and I trailed after him.

"Welcome to the bloody mist." Haku told me with a kind smile. I smiled back and kept silent. They took me to their hideout and told me I would be rooming with Haku but first was practice.

The nins name was Zabuza and he lived here with Haku and two other demon brothers. I had learned that they were apart of the seven swords man which even I knew about from Mitsu. Mitsu had worked solely on my byakugan so my other skills lacked and if I wanted to keep my eyes hidden I needed another way to protect myself.

I was there about a week when two nins approached us. They bowed to Zabuza and looked me up and down. They both were tall and had white hair and had swords like Zabuza.

"Hinata this is Mangetsu the newest swordsman and his younger brother Suigetsu Hozuki. They will be staying here for now on." I bowed my greeting when the younger brother whistled at me.

"Well I'm not going to complain about a pretty thing staying in the same house as me." He winked and I looked uncertain what to do. I watched his brother hit him on the head.

"Don't be an idiot." I was watching the scene but I still managed to dodge Haku's sebons and Zabuza's kunai and send some of my own back.

"Oh a kunoichi, you don't see those very often." Suigetsu smirked. I attacked Zabuza with my two short swords and managed to nick his cheek before I was pushed back.

"How does it feel to get owned by a little girl Zabuza?" I smirked and attacked the younger brother who barely moved in time. He was stronger but I was faster and I dodged all of his attacked till he was tired out and I was able to pin him and use an ice jutsu to pin him to the ground.

"I do believe this is what it feels like to get owned by a girl." I smirk at him before I get off him and head inside.

"She so has the hots for me." I laughed as I heard his comment. I headed inside to make dinner where Haku came to help me. We were laughing and dancing around the kitchen when the two Hozuki brothers came and watched us like we were crazy. I rolled my eyes and pulled the oldest brother into a dance.

"Oh bro come on you know I called dibbs on her!" I laughed and Mangetsu smirked at his brother before he twirled and dipped me. Soon we were all dancing and having fun but we all froze when Zabuza came in.

"want to join?" I asked and everyone stared at me like I grew another head. Zabuza rolled his eyes and left not saying a word. So I continued to dance while making dinner.

"How are not scared of that demon guy?" Suigetsu asked in awe.

"I know what a true demon is like." My thoughts drifted to Mitsu and I glared at the sauce in my anger.

"Well he must have done a number on you then." His brother smacked him again.

"Do you ever think before you speak?" Mangestu asked him. I laughed instead of getting angry.

"You have no idea but lets not go there. Tonight is a celebration to welcome you to Zabuza's palace of fun." Haku and I laughed at my joke but the others didn't get it.

We had dinner and we laughed and teased Suigetsu mercilessly all night. Even the demon brothers warmed up to the two new members even though they still hated me and Zabuza actually only threatened to kill us once. After dinner I went out and sat on the roof to stare at the north star like every night.

"Haku said you were a star gazer." Mangetsu sat down beside me.

"You could say that." I smiled at him and he even though his mouth didn't smile his eyes did it for him.

"So what's so special about them anyway?" He laid back with me and his hair tickled my cheek.

"I read when I was a kid that the north star could be used to find your way home. So when I look at it I think of my home." I blush embarrassed at my confession.

"Where is home? And why are here instead. You don't seem like you belong here." I frown and turn to him.

"Why can't I belong here?" I could see him understand he just said the wrong thing.

"this place is the home of the Seven bloody swords man and their apprentices. You are far from bloody and dark like this place. I meant it as a compliment." I blush and I jump a little as he turns my face toward him. I was about to ask what he was doing but then I was kissed for the second time of my life.

"You look like a tomato." I try to hide my face but he kisses me again. Together we watch the stars, well I watch the stars and he watches me.

* * *

came home from work and wrote a chappy for you guys...

I decided hinata need some sword training...surprise! Don't worry, the pairing for the story isn't mangetsu x hinata.

I'm thinking the brothers come back next chapter or maybe the one after that but it will be soon.

Review=motivation to hurry my ass up and post.

White **shadow**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I was up early training with Zabuza as Haku watched on.

"I gotta say Hinata you pick up fast. I can't decide if your speed or flexibility is your greatest weapon. Either way I think we are going to have to develop a new sword style for you." I nod and he starts talking to haku about his next job but I'm distracted as Mangetsu comes out of the house with out a shirt on.

"That ok with you Hinata?" I snapped out of my trace to see Haku and Zabuza knowingly look at me.

"Sure." I agree not know what I was agreeing to.

"Good I'll be back in a week so Haku is in charge." I nod and once he's out of ear shot I turn to haku.

"So what did I agree to?" Haku laughed and nodded toward a smirking Mangetsu.

"I volunteered to take over your training while Zabuza is gone." I can't stop the blush that covers my cheeks.

"I'll see you down by the lake." He winks and I nod frantically.

"He's forward." I nod as my tongue still refuses to work.

"Look I say go for it, not that I think you had a choice because between you and me he's hot and you have more experience with fishing then boys." Haku tells me while laughing.

"Are you making fun of my fishing?" I pout.

"Yes now get down there and at least try to get some training done ne?" Haku continues to laugh as he makes his way back to the house and I trudge my way to the lake to see he still hasn't put a shirt on.

He tested my skills and he helped me practically create a new sword style. I have to say I was very proud of myself because of my ability to focus on the training instead of his muscles. It was evening when he said we were done for the day.

"I'll fish." I volunteered because I was feeling pretty invincible at the moment. Well that feeling lasted until I got into the water and actually tried.

"Fuck!" I swore in desert tongue as I fell into the water. Mangetsu stood on the bank laughing his ass off and I swore at him in a couple of different tongue's. I tried to get up again but I fell and I started to curse at the stupid slippery rocks.

"here." I look up to see Mangetsu standing in the water holding his hand out toward me. I smile innocently and grab it as he pulls me up. I slowly lean up to kiss him and he leans down to kiss me so I pounced and pushed him into the water laughing at him.

"Not so nice is it?" I ask with a smirk on my face. I start to panic when he starts to smirk and his eyes become mischievous. I'm too slow and he pulls me onto his lap and thoroughly kisses me. I blush again and he picks me up bridal style out of the water. He lays me down on the bank and goes back to actually get some fish.

"Cold?" He asks as he comes back.

"Ya but I'll live so don't worry about it." He did some hand signs and then he summoned the water away from body and put back into the water.

"Well that's handy." He laughs.

"Do you want me to train you in water jutsu's as well as sword training?" My eyes light up and in my happiness I hug him. He returns it easily and we linger there in that moment.

"Why can't I look away from you?" I blush and back up unsure how to respond to his question.

"Because I'm the only person here?" I answer him.

"I don't think I want to look away. The only thing that has ever captured my attention was Kenjutsu but you make everything else blur." I looked away from his intense eyes in nervousness. I just met him and yes I was attracted to him and I had a huge crush on him but this was way out of my experience. I wish I had Temari here with me.

"You should probably get that checked…" Oh wow, that was lame. Ok smile and look him in the eyes.

"Hinata." In my inner turmoil I had failed to realize he was standing right in front of me. He grabbed my chin and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Too fast ne? I know what I want in my life Hinata and I want you. I'll wait till you get older and your ready to see us as something more. Till then just stay here with me and Suigetsu and we'll protect you." I softly smile.

"Damn it bro I called her!" I jumped back to see Haku holding back Suigetsu with his ice.

"Were you spying on us?" Mangetsu narrowed his eyes at them. They looked incredibly guilty as they tried to deny it. Haku undid his ice and Suigetsu took off running with me chasing him. I tackled Suigetsu and we both went down rolling into some mud. We wipe mud onto each other and laughed at the moustaches we painted on the others face.

"You guys are so childish." The older Haku and Mangetsu rolled their eyes at us. Suigetsu and I shared a mutual playful grin before we got up and chased the two older boys. I was faster and I leaped onto the back of Mangetsu and continued to share my mud with him.

**six months later**

I was trading blows with Suigetsu while his brother and Zabuza were out on a mission. We were pretty even and when we fight it was always more trash talking then actual fighting.

Usually our fights end up with us wrestling and tickling each other and the others getting frustrated with us. This time was no different as we ended up in a heap in the snow covered meadow.

"Hinata?" Suigetsu called my name.

"Yeah?" I mumbled as I got up and walked toward the lake with him following me.

"Do you love my brother? Cause I've never seen him this way with a girl before so I just want to make sure you're not going to hurt him." I used the freezing water to cool down my blushing cheeks.

"I don't know what love is. I'm still only 13 and you know I'm more focused on learning kenjutsu then anything. I do really like your brother though." I mumbled the last part and Suigetsu started laughing.

"Hinata and Mangetsu sitting on the roof k-i-s-s-i-n-g First comes love-" I tackled him into the winter water and we playfully tried to drown each other.

"What are you two doing?" We stop and see Mangetsu at the beach looking at us like we were doing something exasperating again. He did a few hand signs and we were washed ashore. He helped me up and went to dry me off but I stopped him and stepped back. I did some hand signs and the water instantly left my clothes, body and hair to fly back into the water.

"you must have one hell of a teacher and happy birthday Hinata." He smiled at me and he went to hug me but I ducked and he didn't. Suigetsu had used that water to try and splash me but my reflexes were too good.

"Oh I suggest you run." I told the terrified Suigetsu.

"You ducked but didn't warn me." Mangetsu told me. Oh crap. I ran and took Suigestu's hand and took off running past a confused Haku. So we spent the rest of the afternoon hiding from Suigetsu and Mangetsu.

We had ran into town and then Suigetsu snuck us into a bar so we could watch the bar fights. It wasn't the first time we had done this but it was the first time Mangetsu found us.

"How did you find us?" I asked as he glared at us both.

"Sorry." Haku apologized from behind him.

"Are you two idiots? Do you even know how easily you could get snatched Hinata? Do you know what could happen to you?" I have never seen him this angry before but his words were pissing me off.

"I do actually. I am more then capable of protecting myself." I push him away but my push did nothing against his solid build. So I transport away into another part of town and apparently in the middle of a fight. I saw Tazuna, the old man who saved me a year and a half ago had a sword to his throat. The demon brothers were surrounding him and the workers. The demon brothers were going to kill them.

"Leave him alone." They stopped and turned to look at me.

"Go home Hinata." I narrow my eyes and use the hand signs to make mini water tsunami's and push the brothers away from Tazuna and his bridge.

"I said leave them alone." They smirk and send some Kunai my way but I deflect them.

They take out their swords and I take out mine. Taking on one brother was fine but taking on two was something else. I was about to activate my eyes when a large sword came out of nowhere and the brothers went flying. Mangetsu stood in front of me and Suigetsu and haku helped pick me up.

"This is our mission Mangetsu. The brat needs to learn her lesson." They sneered at us.

"You touch her and I will kill you both. Now leave." They glared but left knowing they were no match for Mangetsu.

"Mangetsu-" He turned but refused to look at me.

"Go home Hinata. Suigetsu, haku, make sure she goes straight home." They grabbed me but I got out of their grasp and stood between Tazuna and Mangetsu.

"I won't let you hurt them! They're just building a bridge!" I had never seen Mangetsu look at me so coldly.

"What the hell is the hold up? Damn it Zabuza I told you to kill this old bridge maker!" The mist underworld boss Gaito and Zabuza appeared with the demon brothers following.

"Hinata move or you will be considered collateral." I narrowed my eyes and refused to move.

"I wasn't aware you took orders from that piece of trash. You are nin so act like it!" Zabuza took out his sword but Mangetsu stepped in front.

"Are you really going to let this little girl destroy everything you and your brother have worked towards? You know as soon as she masters her kenjutsu she will continue home leaving you and your brother behind." Both brothers looked at me in betrayal.

"Something bad happened to my uncles, I know it. I have to make sure they ok but I need kenjutsu to help me help them." I tried to explain but they wouldn't look at me, instead they left and allowed the demon brothers to approach me. They sprung their chains at me but I infused my chakra into the swords and cut their chains. I refused to activate my eyes so I relied on my sword skills alone. I found my opening by back slicing their knees to stop them from walking but unlike those six months ago where I gave mercy I slit their throats.

"Impressive for only six months Hinata but you still won't stand a chance against the rest of us." Zabuza and Haku were about to attack but Gaito stopped them.

"Wait I have a better idea. Capture her alive and I'll make an ultimate slave out of her with a little training." Those words snapped something deep inside of me and my eyes activated and my sight shifted into 360 degree view.

"Zabuza what the hell is that?" Gaito stood back but Zabuza took out his sword.

"Hyuga." Zabuza replied in hidden awe.

"Zabuza we can't let them get her." Pleaded Haku.

"She's worth a fucking fortune then! Imagine the weapon I could make out of her…" Gaito yelled happily.

"Over my dead body will I be anybody's weapon. I've come too far to go back to that!" My chakra exploded and everybody went flying, I had burned all their chakra closed it shut down their body functions killing mostly everyone here. I took deep breaths and while I was trying to calm myself one of the remaining gaito's men tried to stab me but it never reached me. I deactivated my eyes and turned to catch a dying Haku in my arms.

"haku… no Haku don't do this." I laid him on the ground and tried to heal him but the wound was too deep and the blood kept coming and coming.

"Oh well, one less nin." Gaito laughed but stopped once he saw the look on Zabuza's face.

"You will pay for that." Lots of blood was spilt that day as Zabazu killed gaito and the few men I didn't kill before collapsing himself in system shut down near Haku.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Zabuza tried to apologize but he choked on his blood. He diedslowly but his eyes never left Haku. I stood up on shakily legs and look around at the slaughter of at least a hundred bodies. I started waking in the red slush tripping over a body. I stared for a few seconds as the pure white snow landed on the blood covered ground. After today I knew I could no longer be in denial, I might truly be a weapon. I killed Zabuza and over 90 of gaito's men with ease.

"I have to find Kinkaku and Ginkaku." They know me, they know the truth. I thought about finding Mangetsu and Suigetsu but we had hurt each other too much to go back to they way we were. So I left on a boat heading toward cloud leaving six months of happiness behind. It wasn't long till I found the inn I had last stayed at with Kinkaku and Ginkaku.

"Um can I get a room for the night?" I asked the old man who had gone bald since the last time I saw him.

"money?" I gave him the amount and instead of asking questions he gave me a key and started serving drinks.

* * *

Reviews please, let me know what you guys think.

white **shadow**


	9. Chapter 9

I went up to my room and locked the door. I started a fire in the hearth and took a long bath scrubbing the blood of my friends off me. I got out and put my cloak on to go back down stairs. The room was packed but my size made it easier for me to manoeuvre the crowd. I sensed something familiar in the back room so I snuck back there to see the brothers magical pot and gourd being used as storage for the flour and sugar. The flat sword they carried was being used as a butcher's knife, the rope was holding up a crate of supplies and the fan was on the wall as a decoration.

"What are you doing? No body is supposed to be here." The wife came in and started to scold me but stopped when it ok off my hood.

"five years ago I came in with two men with gold and silver hair. They had the pot, gourd, fan, rope and sword with them so why do you have them now?" the wife looked a little embarrassed.

"Well those men you spoke of never came back so I put those things to use. Of course back then you weren't blind." I nodded and made the calculations in my head. The jutsu the brothers had placed on my eyes broke in mist so now I have to be really careful cause the world could now see my white eyes.

"I have to find them and then we will return for them so please continue to keep them safe for us." I bowed and the stunned woman only nodded. I went out the back door and headed to the brothel where I had met my mother and lost Kinkaku and Ginkaku. The man at the door tried to stop me but I used the back of my sword to knock him out. I walked into the main room and everybody was staring at me in confusion.

"oh wow is she new? Can I break her in?" Some questions like that started to break the silence but I was ignoring them finding one of the woman that led Ginkaku and Kinkaku away. I walked forward snapping two perverted hands along the way. I grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her up stairs and into a room where I locked the door.

"I don't know what's going on but-" I pushed her onto a chair and tied her hands behind her.

"I am well aware you are all trained in self defence, my mother Mizuki told me." The red heads eyes widened.

"Hinata-sama? Your mother is worried sick about you." She relaxed knowing who I was but that was a mistake.

"You are going to tell me what she did to the two men that came in with me or I will kill you." I slammed my sword on to the table and I swear she almost pissed herself. I wasn't actually going to hurt but I needed to scare her enough to get the information out of her.

"She gave them to the cloud lord. They're kept at the bottom of a mountain called Hirotomi." I smiled and patter her head. She gave me directions with out asking.

"thank you, I really wasn't going to hurt you." I got up and left going downstairs to see two nin kill a woman who refused them. I took out my sword and cut off one's left hand and I sliced ones knee muscles on my way out. Not killing them but disabling them enough so they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else.

The mountain wasn't that far away actually. It gave the appearance of being the ultimate prison since no one could ever find their way out. But I had the byakugan so breaking in was easy for me.

"Hurry up you piece of shit nins!" I perched on the ledge watching soldiers whip men and women who were digging in the mountain. No body saw me and I watched a bit to see if I could find the brothers but no luck and I couldn't even find them with my byakugan. There was something blocking my eyes from focusing deeper, I knew there were cells down there but I didn't know if the brothers were down there.

"Next shift!" I looked down to see they were bringing in new workers who looked as tired as the ones who just finished. Some of these nins had a crap load of chakra and one had some sort of demon in him. The one with the demon turned and found me and we stared at each other for bit before he was whipped. I crawl back and find another ledge but it didn't matter where I was because he always found me. When the next shift came he made a signal I should follow him.

"don't have anything else to do." I followed them into another cavern were the walls were lined with jail cells. I found the man had his own cell at the top so I climb on top of it.

"Who are you?" The voice was raspy and in a whisper.

"Hinata. I'm looking for the gold and silver brothers." I told him.

"Why the hell anyone would want to know about those two traitors." I growled and left to go back to the tunnels up above and fall asleep. When I woke up I still didn't know what to do so I went back the nin with the demon.

"I didn't think you would be back." He said.

"Like I said I need to find the brothers and I have a feeling you know where they are." I tried to sound menacing but I failed.

"I do and I will tell you if help me." He's trying to make a deal.

"Help you? You have a demon in you. I don't understand why just don't escape yourself." I whispered back.

"These collars have a seal to prevent chakra use." I sit up straight in shock.

"These collars, do they have the letters mdm?" I prayed he would say no but I knew better.

"Yeah, I never noticed before now though." Mitsu had designed those collars but copying my jutsu's that shut down the chakra systems.

"I'm sorry." I took off and headed downwards to the hidden cells gambling that the brothers would be down there. I checked the cells to find them empty but there was a door with a guard. I took out the guard with my swords cutting his throat so he couldn't call anyone. I opened it and activated my eyes to see there was another guard at the end of the spiral stair case. There was a small open window at the top that I slipped through and landed on top of the guard and I shut down his chakra system killing him.

"oh look bro we have a visitor!" Those voices were music to my ears as I ran and hugged Ginkaku.

"Well this is a first." His voice rumbled and shook us both.

"I would agree. This is the first time someone has ever penetrated the mountain. I will have to kill him." Five guards stepped up and one head guard. I stood between them and the brothers taking off my hood.

"Babe! It's you!" Ginkaku was excited and Kinkaku chuckled.

"can't say I ever thought I would be seeing you again kid." Kinkaku told me.

"We'll catch up in a bit." I got into my stance and the guards were no match for my chakra infused short swords. I killed three in the first 30 seconds, knocked one into Kinkaku who head butted him and another into Ginkaku who wrapped his legs around another and snapped his neck.

"Who the hell are you?" The head guard asked terrified as he stared into my byakugan eyes.

"Hinata Hyuga asshole." I exploded his heart and stepped over to the brothers and cut down the chains that held them. As soon as Ginkaku was free he picked me up and gave me a giant bear hug and almost squished me to death. Even Kinkaku gave me a hug as he was happy to see me too.

"You know how to get the fuck out of here?" I smirked.

"I got in didn't i?" Kinkaku called me a smart ass and I stuck my tongue out. Ginkaku picked me up and put me on his back like he use to.

"Five years later and you still fit up there." I reach down and pinch his cheek.

"don't make fun of my size Ginkaku." I led them to the top side cliffs but I stopped and they noticed.

"What's wrong babe?" Ginkaku looked at me.

"The collars." I was staring at them in shame.

"Once we get topside we will figure out away to get them off. Don't fucking worry about it." He rubbed my hair but I reached out and wrapped my hand around it and used my Byakugan to short circuit it.

"Fuck ya bro I can feel my chakra again!" I did Kinkaku's as well.

"Mitsu designed them. They are based off the byakugan so I'm responsible for their creation." I looked at the ground cursing that monster.

"Look kid it's not your fault some sick ass fuck decided to kidnap a three year old girl and then experiment on her and then design this based off her abilities. It's not your fault kid." Kinkaku awkwardly pulled me into a side hug.

"All those nin down there are helpless because of it. You two can go ahead but I got to help them. It's my reasonability." They both started laughing.

"Go on ahead? Fuck no babe! We wanna raise some hell to!" Ginkaku winked at me.

"You mean you want to willingly go back into the place that held us for five years to free some nin who thinks were scum of the lands?" Ginkaku and I both nodded.

'Eh, fuck it. Lets go." Kinkaku smirked and I led them to the cell cavern.

"So whats the plan?" I whisper.

"Plan? Awe babe we got so much to teach you." I try to grab on to Ginkaku and Kinkaku as they jump down and started beating the soldiers up.

"Honey we're home!" Ginkaku shouted out. I shook my head and laughed. Those two continued to distract everyone while I snuck around and found the controls. I hacked into them and un did the lock on all cell doors and every door in this place. I watched as chaos ensued.

"so you found them." I knew that voice. It was the nin with the demon.

"Yup downstairs." I told the blonde man with tan skin.

"You came back for the rest of us. It doesn't seem like it was the brothers idea so thank you." I smile and reach slowly to the collar on his neck.

"We're going to have to find somebody to take this off. There is no way we can-" I short circuit it and throw it to the ground.

"Your eyes aren't blind are they?" I smirk and jump down to join Gin and Kin.

I go around taking off collars of the strongest nins and after I make sure there is no way they can stop the riot I find Kin and Gin and drag them out with the other prisoners following us.

"that was fucking awesome! Can we do it again?" Gin asked as he high fived Kin and then me.

"You two are reckless." We turned to see another man with the blonde hair and tanned skin.

"They saved our lives A." the demon nin told A.

"What does A stand for?" I asked him and Gin started chuckling.

"A for asswipe babe and killer b stands for killer bitch." Gin bursts out laughing as A and b glare at him.

"We owe you our lives Hinata so I'm not going to kill your friends." B glared at Gin and kin.

"Hinata isn't our friend she our kid!" absolute silence at gin's out burst.

"Really?" b asked me and I shrug.

"Sure. Come on Gin, Kin we got to get back." Gin picks me up and puts me on his back and he jump off the side of the mountain.

"Where to babe?" Gin asks.

"Back to the inn we last stayed at. Your stuff is still there." I yell over the wind that's blowing gin's greasy hair in my face.

We got back to the inn and the couple nearly fainted when they saw the dirty nins come through.

"soldiers came here this morning looking for you my dear." The wife told me and I glared at the thought.

"You got a tail kid? What kind of trouble are we looking at?" Kin asked as I showed him to the back where the old woman had put my stuff and had gathered the brothers stuff. We took off through the back door.

"Well you remember that woman with the blonde hair?" I asked.

"Oh the super hottie yeah what about her?" Gin asked me.

"Well she took me back to Konoha and told everyone I was her daughter cause she told me you didn't want me anymore. Five years later the rogue nins captured me and tried to kill me but I escaped and came to find you. Only I got a little side tracked in mist for a couple of months learning Kenjutsu because I had to get you out with out blowing my cover. I almost did blow my cover but those who saw my eyes are dead and so I'm sorry I broke the illusion you put on my eyes." I said in one breath.

"calm down kid, we're not mad. So is it the woman or the rogue nin hunting you?" Kin asked.

"Both. Mizuki wants me back as her daughter and the rogue nin want to kill me because I know their identities and where they live. So nice weather right?" I try to change the subject.

"Beautiful." They don't mention anything else as they sense I was a little overwhelmed at the moment. We stopped once we were out of lightning country and we found a lake where the two brothers washed up and I tried to start dinner but I still had zero nature skills.

"Watching you try to start a fire was almost as amusing as you fishing." Gin puts down some fish him and kin caught and showed me how to start a fire. I was about to start dinner but Kin destroyed the fire.

"Rebuild and do it by your self this time." He ordered and it took me a couple of tries but I finally got it. Gin showed me how to cook on an open fire while Kin washed his and his brothers clothing by the lake. During dinner I told them my whole story in detail while they either laughed or got pissed.

"Damn kid that's one hell of an adventure. I think Ginkaku and I should pay a visit to these fucking Konoha nin and have a nice talk like they had with you." I smiled as they start making plans but I interrupted them.

"I want to go back to the lab and destroy it. I have to destroy the lab and all the information they have on me." I look up top see their reactions.

"Fuck yeah! Lets start with them and work our way down. He bro we should start a list of all the ass we have to kick cause I'm never going to fucking remember all the names." Gin announced and i had to laugh as Kin took him serious and they really started a list.

* * *

please review

White **shadow**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two days later**

"I didn't see this coming." Kin said. I agreed whole heartedly.

"So what we do we do?" Asked Gin. We watched as the prisoners we had freed three days ago were already storming the lab.

"I still need to go in and destroy that information so no one else can get their hands on it."

"They might do it for us." Kin said hopefully.

"Times have changed and nin are getting desperate for power just like the lords are. I can't take the chance they might use the info themselves or piece together my identity." I started down the hill and the brothers followed me. Going into the lab made my anxiety increase tenfold and I was trying not to hyperventilate.

"You're not alone babe." Gin put his hand on my shoulder.

"Over our fucking dead bodies will they get you kid." Kin ruffled my hair and i took a deep breath and broke into the room where the info is stored only to find some one had beat us to it.

" What are you doing here?" A and B were here along with a couple of other nin.

"Oh we heard there was riot so we thought we drop in and have some fun. So whatcha looking at?" Gin grinned at them.

'Information on where they got the collar from. They got it from a test subject but the files are coded." A explained. I shifted in nervousness because I knew the code, hell I developed it as a game when I was a kid.

"Well then I suppose you're not going to like us then. Our new boss hired us to make this place go boom and destroy all the files. You have about 30 seconds before pop goes the fucking weasel. Hinata made us come warn you." Kin crackled as the cloud nin glared and started running out of the building. Gin grabbed me and was right behind them. We barely made it out in time and as we all go flying.

"What the hell Guys?" I moaned out as I rolled into the nearest nin.

"Sorry babe, it was kind of last minute." Gin apologised as he picked me up and started walking away from the recovering nin.

Kin caught up a couple minutes later with a scroll in hand.

"I copied the info and blew the place up while you guys were running out." Kin grinned and threw me the scroll.

'Lesson number one of stealing kid. When stealing you always need a good distraction and when you don't have one bluff your way out." I laughed and we cheered as we went to the safe house that still stood in pristine condition.

"It seems the fucking caretaker is a live at least." Kin and gin took care of the house while I went to a bedroom and took out the scroll. Kin told me how to open it and when I did the room was filled with scrolls.

"You sure you want to read those?" Kin asked as he leaned on the door frame.

"I have to know what they did to me, what they created using my eyes." Kin and gin generally left me alone for the next four days as I poured through the information. I re sealed the info and went to find them. They were on the front lawn sparring.

"You got your answers kid?" Kin asked.

"Yeah I did. When I was reading them I was reliving every moment and at the time I didn't understand why they made me do those things but reading those notes and those plans…I understand everything. I am a weapon, a dangerous unstable weapon." I was never anything but a weapon.

"babe look at us." I reluctantly looked up at them to see that they were both serious.

"We are all weapons babe. Every nin has the ability to kill just like you and you are just like us. You are human and just because you were raised to be something doesn't mean you have to be that. Weapons don't have a choice to kill but you do and that makes you a human." He softly told me.

"Besides, being dangerous and unstable is fucking awesome kid. You are Hinata and who you want to be is up to you and no one has the right to make you do anything you don't want to, got it?" I sniffled as both brothers engulf me with a hug.

"Gold and silver hug of fucking awesomeness!" I laughed and hugged them back. They let me go and toss me to the lawn.

"If they try to be Fuck holes to ya babe we'll kick their fucking asses for ya." Gin threatened.

"But we won't always be there kid so were going to have to teach you how to kick some ass your self." Kin told me.

"First thing is your endurance is passable, your wicked book smart, you got killer Kenjutsu that even we haven't seen before, crazy ass eyes, you suck at taijutsu, a baby has better survival skills then you do, your chakra reserves are fucking amazing but you are too nice, way too nice." Both brothers listed off my attributes.

"So where do we start?" I ask excitedly.

"Alright first lesson kid of survival… don't get hit." Oh crap. I run as Kin and Gin throw various things at me and I manage not to get hit for the first 15 minutes but after that it was a complete mess, a painful one at that.

I passed out an hour later.

This continued for about three months, everyday, all day long. They continued to work on my dodging, speed, endurance and my hiding.

"Ok kid we are satisfied with your running away so on to lesson number two in becoming as fucking awesome as us. If you can't beat them head to head, play dirty." Kin grinned at me and I backed up. He attacked and I dodge only to run into Gin who hit me in the shin who then and then held me so Kin could pinch my cheeks really hard.

"What the hell?" I ask. Kin grabs my ear and pulls me down to the ground.

"Go for the ears." He lets me go and attacks me by punching my throat, not hard enough to take me out but enough to choke me.

"the throat" He then stomps on my left foot and I let out a swear.

"the feet." He jabs my eyes and they tear up.

"the eyes." After that he uses his elbow to give me a good hit to my jaw and a knee to the gut.

"Use the elbow and knee in close courters." Kin grabs my hair and tosses me sideways.

"Hair, good for girls and pretty boys." Kin then jams his fist into my collar bone knocking me away.

"collar bone, a weak point of the body and if you put enough power in it you can take the arms out." I get up only to be hit in the spine and the temple.

"the spine and temple are gold." I see him go for another attack so I wind up and kick him in the groin.

"the groin." I say as I smirk at the downed Kin. But its short lived as he grabs dirt and throws it into my sore eyes and he sucker punches me.

"When down use dirt to blind your enemy, and always throw in a good sucker punch." He hits me in the knees and I go down where he kicks me to stay down.

"Once your opponent is down make sure they stay down." I groan in pain and Kin drops a bucket of water on me.

"And always use whatever you can around you to fight kid. You got that?" I glare at him.

"crystal." Gin is on the side laughing his ass off.

"Alright lesson number three, always get up. I don't care if you just got your ass handed to you, you always get up and stare that mother fucker down and tell him where to shove it." Gin got up and help me sit down as he gave me eye drops and I healed the rest of my injures.

"You already got lesson three down and lesson four is to know how to take the pain which you've already been given crash courses on. So lesson five, pick your battles kid cause you can't win them all. That's not something I can really teach you but its something you got to learn." Kin offers me some of his water which I gratefully accept.

"Tomorrow we take you into town and gin will train you there. Get some rest kid." He ruffles my hair and I give both brothers a hug before I head upstairs to heaven in the form of a bed.

**Tomorrow~~**

Gin, Kin and I were sitting at a restaurant eating an early breakfast.

"Ok lesson number one of surviving in a city, I want you to transform into a guy and get as many female dates in one day." I blush and shake my head in horror.

"I gave you the jutsu last night to prefect it. Look this is going to teach how to assimilate into your surroundings. It will also force you to understand how people will react to certain situations and there fore you will learn how to read people and the signals they give off." I stare at kin asking for help.

"I get where you're coming from but why changer into a man? Shouldn't she be a woman instead?" Kin asked as Gin glared at him.

"I do not want anything male near her. She is only 13 and so she is not allowed to have that kind of contact for another decade." Gin threatened and I was glad I never told them about the black haired boy or Mangetsu.

"So what kind of contact would you allow?" Kin wondered.

"The kind where she's kicking their asses and that it the only kind, right babe?" I nod in fear. I head into the alley away from the two bickering brothers and change into an older looking male version of me. I step out and start walking down the street uncomfortable with the all the attention. I turn and veer off to the side to a fruit stand.

"can I help you sir?" I look up to see a young woman looking at me with a weird smile. I smile at and she blushes.

"Um I just saw your fruit from over there and I thought they looked nice." She blushed and looked down at her breasts…Oh crap she thought I was talking about her breasts.

"Well would you like to taste them?" What do I say to that?

"Uh well I have things to do today but I'm free later…" I tell her the time and place Gin told me to tell all my female companions to go to and i took off. Well at least I got one right? I kept walking to an inn with a pub at the bottom. I walked in and sat at the bar watching men hit on women for a good hour. When I was sure I could pull one off I walked up to a nice looking girl.

"May I sit down hime?" The girl smiled at me and I took that as a yes.

"For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me." I held my breath waiting to get slapped me but I got a giggle instead. It only took a few more minutes for her to agree to meet me at that place and time. Through out the day I learned to read the women and even the men in the village by trail and error but by the time 7 rolled around I was confident I had passed and made my way to the meeting point.

"You look smug babe." Gin was waiting there grinning in the kitchen of the restaurant.

"The restaurant is packed tonight so I'm assuming that was you. Good job but on to lesson two." I frown as gin puts a seal on me and i was unable to get out of this illusion.

"Lesson two, getting out of dangerous situation and nothing is more dangerous then a pissed off woman, make that women in your case." I was unable to say anything as he pushed me through the door. All the women got up to greet me but stopped when they realized all 33 of them were here for me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I tried to run but Gin and Kin were blocking the exits.

"Well the truth is… I gathered you all here because…I am from a movie agency and I was sent to…scout out the most beautiful women in the town to…participate in a beauty competition." I smiled at them and some of them relaxed.

"I couldn't make it public because I didn't want to hurt any of the other ladies in this great village. The judges Ginka and Kinka are huge in Konoha as famous directors so they will be judging you tonight while we make the decision in three days. I understand if any of you himes would like to leave and I wouldn't blame you but I do hope you will all stay." I smile charmingly at them and only four leave while the rest stay and fawn over Gin and Kin.

"Babe you pass with flying colours. You were able adapt to the identity you created and now lesson number two I want you to follow that girl with the pig tails home. You can assume your own identity but I want you to assume one that already exists. Take over her life for one day starting tomorrow morning." I glare but do as I'm told and follow the girl with the pigtails home.

* * *

White **shadow**


	11. Chapter 11

I spend the rest of the night watching her till she goes to bed. I use the scroll Gin gave me and learned the seal that would knock her unconscious for 24 hours. I then watched the coffee shop for an hour then went back to the girls place.

"Well this is going to be fun." I tell myself. I walk around the apartment and spend the night going her through her things trying to put the pieces of her life together. She works at a coffee shop, has no boyfriend, shitty ass friends, wants to quit her job and is generally unnoticed. I picked up other things that might or might not be useful but I stored them away. I got dressed in her uniform and illusion myself as her and went to work early.

"You are late Hana." The skinny bald man with glasses looked me up and down. I felt a shiver of disgust run down my back.  
"Sorry mutoshi-sama." I went to the front and started to do the chores I had seen last night. The boss was checking me out from the office and I wanted to tare his eyes out. The first five hours were normal and nobody knew the difference. Hana's works slacked off letting me to do all the work which annoyed me to no end. A customer comes in and its an average looking guy but he waits in my longer line.

"Hey hana how's work today?" He knows hana, crap.

"Same old." I reply.

"Really? You usually have a story for me…you ok?" He looks at me worriedly. From my lesson yesterday I can tell he has a thing for Hana.

"Yeah fine…um do you maybe want to go out later?" I ask shyly. He brightens up instantly.

"ya how's friday at noon, that place around the corner?" I nod and wave goodbye to him. Hana can thank me later.

"Hana my office now!" I sigh as I finish my last order and head back leaving the other workers to actually get of their asses. I sit down and I keep my mask on as the boss locks the door and comes to stand in front of me. He smiles and slowly unzips his pants and I could see his private part.

"you know what to do." I look at the clock behind us and I wonder what would happen if I just cut it off?

"Hana you need this job and you and I both know you won't be able to another job." I push the chair back and stand up to face him in the eyes.

"How about you go fuck yourself. I quit you pervert, creepy bastard." I drop my hat and apron and unlock the door and leave past the other employees.

"Oi hana get back to work you lazy-" I stop and chuck a cold drink at the Hana's co workers hitting them perfectly.

"Hana you quit your job." I stop and see Gin leaning against the coffee shop outside wall.

"I'm sorry if I refuse to give that old man a hand job to keep my job!" Gin's aura just became deadly.

"Only its not your job is it?" Gin walks into the coffee shop and I curse because I just screwed up Hana's living. I curse and I head toward the bank to see how much money Hana had. I was waiting in line when three men came in wearing masks and killing all the guards with their swords. They came at me and in reflex I jabbed the first one in the eyes and punched him in the throat. The other came at me and I kicked him in the groin and kneed him in the nose when he bent down. The last I swung my purse at and hit the guy in his temple.

"Wow your amazing! What's your name?" The bank manager asked.

"Hana." Every one gathered around me and started thanking me.

"Is there any thing I could do for you?" The manager asked.

"A job?" I ask and they gladly give me one. I walk out of there smirking knowing Hana will be the talk of the village. Well if I'm going to totally switch up her life I might as well do right. I went shopping and picked out some clothes that would boost her self confidence and finally went home at about 6. I check on Hana to see her peacefully sleeping.

"You turned her life upside down today babe…this is a fail." I shrug not caring for once that I failed his lesson.

"Come here and I will teach you how to make some dream a memory." It takes me most of the night to learn as he also teaches me other mind jutsu's. In order for her to believe it wasn't just a dream I wrote on her calendar her date, who, where and when it was and circled it. Then I wrote on it that Monday she was starting her new job and that she quit the coffee shop. I just left the clothes in their bags and tidied any evidence that we were there. Lastly I got a copy of tomorrows paper where there's a picture of her in front of the bank.

"Ok Babe lesson three, hiding in a city and staying unnoticed." Gin and I spent the next week hiding from a searching Kin which is harder then it sounds.

"ok babe your turn. One week and Kin and I better not find you got it?" I nodded and lost myself in the city. I went to the one place I knew they would never look for me, a brothel.

I told them I wanted to train but since I was so young they started training me on music and dance and the art of seduction but by the time my lesson was done I had disappeared before I could be broken in.

"Hell babe we searched every where. Good job." Gin was happy and kin looked pissed off.

Lesson four was identifying the powers in cloud and giving Gin a detailed plan on how to overtake them all.

Lesson five was causing the biggest chaos I could possible manage. So I did the obvious thing and raided the cloud lord's food storage to give to all the villagers. After that I poisoned the lords kitchen storage and put laxatives in the remaining food.

"Alright kid you passed city survival but now I teach forest survival." Lesson one know how to get through a blizzard. Kin took me to the mountain and we spent two weeks walking the snow covered mountains where I ran into a slave mining operation which I accidently blew up. Kin wasn't happy when I came back with 300 hundred slaves coming back from a quick jog.

Lesson two, know how to hunt and track. The trail I picked up was a shipment of slaves and military equipment. So I thought I would be fun if I gave said equipment to the newly freed slaves and watch would happen.

Lesson three; know how to set traps and perimeter seals. Caught myself about 30 snatchers that met a untimely end.

Lesson four, how to hide and build shelter. I hid some runaway nins in the middle of the forest where I helped them start a new village. Kin was not happy that I disappeared for I month.

Finally lesson five was to cook.

"You know you still fail at fishing babe." I pout and continue making dinner.

"I'm not a miracle worker." Kin snapped at him.

"True but fuck babe, you know how to cook." I smile and I lean against Gin sleepily.

"Gee thanks." I say sarcastically.

"so we still have the thievery lesson, the strategy lesson, the breaking out lesson…you awake babe? Ok we'll talk tomorrow babe."

**3 years later.**

It was the summer of my 16th year is when the trouble really started. I was on a mission with my uncles in iwa and we had snuck into the city and were planning a heist. Everything had gone great and I had planned the thing perfectly but there was something I didn't for see. I was the one sneaking into the castle while my uncles caused some ruckus in the ball room. The lord himself was in his chambers when he was supposed to be at the party.

"Ah no stop! Please!" The lord had some poor women tied up and he was raping them. I couldn't see then women but I saw their outline through the sheer curtains. My uncles had drilled into my head not to get myself involved unnecessarily. I stood there for about ten second trying to decide what I would do. I winced at another plea for help and decided it was easier to ask for forgiveness then permission. I cut the curtain down and to my disgust they victims weren't women but young boys. I grew angry and before I knew I had cut off the lord's penis. He screamed and backed away toward the door but I followed.

"You piece of scum fuck hole. Little boys, really?" I sneered at him. Four guards came in and I used my chakra to knock them into a wall unconscious. The lord crawled away into the hallway and called for more guards.

"It's the blue lion kunoichi, kill her!" I walk out into the hallway and I decided that no one could leave alive knowing my identity. I use my kenjutsu to bend and slide against the guards slicing their main blood veins and joints. Then more cam in so I stuck my swords into the ground and called forth a mist that I had learned from Zabuza and with my eyes I cut the rest down till there was about 20 dead guards at my feet.

"Please don't kill me…I can give you gold! Fame! Wealth! Anything you desire!" The lord told me. I threw a guards sword at him.

"kill yourself." He pees his pants and refuses. I rest my hand on his fore head and take control of chakra and there for his body. I make him pick up the sword and bring it to his heart and he screams as I make him drive it home. His eyes dull and life leaves him slowly. I turn around and head back into the bedroom to see the three boys about 8 or so.

"You should leave." I tell them softly.

"They'll find us, we're marked." I walk over to the boys who don't seem afraid of me. I grab their arms and burn of the slave marks. I summon a chakra lion and tell the children it will take them where they want.

"Killing a lord for three useless pieces of trash?" A voice pipes up from behind me and I come face to face with a blade belonging to the general of Iwa.

"How does it feel to be in the pocket of a man who fucks little boys? How the mighty have fallen." The nin doesn't flinch.

"As oppose to you? Such talent wasted on the gold and silver scumbags who pillage and steal. You refuse to join the nin who follow the old code and yet you still won't reform to the new ways. Forever caught in the middle Hinata the Blue lion kunoichi." He lowers the blade and smiles.

"Not going to kill me?" I ask confused.

"I really hated the bastard anyways. Besides if I kill you what will the newspapers report about? The brothers are a waste of space but you have potential." I smirk and bow before I jump out the window and hop across the roof tops to meet in the agreed upon spot.

I take the prize and hide it and I take the rest of my spoils and head toward the local shrine.

"I heard there was a break in at the lord's castle. You really should be careful." The old monk who took care of the shrine scolded me.

"Something tells me I won't be here long. How did that nin general know my name? Last time I checked you were the only one in Iwa who knew it. Oh here's more shit for you to pawn off and get some money." I put the stolen good in the hidden floor under the hidden panels.

"Yes about two years ago that would be the truth but your adventures are becoming quite infamous. Nins love telling stories about you and your uncles now a days. They need all the faith and cheering up they can get." It was true that nins were now being sold on the slave market and Kunoichi's were long given up on.

"Its not my fault uncles always pick jobs that are challenging. I wouldn't mind a quiet one once in awhile." I mumble.

"We sent you on a quiet job and you ended up taking out a corrupt military in star." Kin and gin walk in holding the prize.

"None the less you three are a beacon of hope in dark times. Going against the tyrants and fearlessly walking into the belly of the beast. Even stealing from the rich and giving to the poor!" The monk ranted on.

"Wow we don't give to the poor monk, those are just rumours." Gin told the monk who gave me a curious look.

"Monk! Monk!" A miko came running in and fell to her knees at gins feet.

"Well this is exactly how I like my women." Gin winked the miko who blushed in return.

"Monk the soldiers are searching the city for the Blue Lion!" Uh-oh.

"What the hell did you do kid?" I shift nervously.

"Well when I got to the lords room he was there and he was raping some little boys so I cut off his who-hah and then I killed him." I say quickly.

"What the fuck! For fuck sakes kid! Fucking hell, how many fucking times do I have to fucking remind you to mind your own fucking business?" Kin yells at me and Gin looks disappointed.

"What's done is done bro, we got to get the fuck out of here." Kin roughly grabs me and we quickly leave the city and head to the forest where we camp out. Kin is so angry he storms off not even sparing me a glance.

"Don't worry babe he's just worried." Gin gives me a pity smile.

"I really screwed up this time didn't i?" I say.

"Ya babe you really did this time. You killed one the big five fuck heads. You know what's its like to be hunted babe but this time they're going to come for you hard." He pulls me into a hug.

"She has no fucking clue how much trouble she's in right now. Kid I thought about it and we only have one choice. You're going to have to leave-" Kin was interrupted by an angry Gin.

"Leave what the fuck? She's safest with us!" Kin and Gin argued but I toned them out and fell to sleep.

* * *

Review...you know you want to.

White **shadow**.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up babe." I roll over to see gin trying to smile but failing miserably.

"Look babe, bro and I talked this out. We usually stay north right? So if you head south they won't look for you. We'll make some noise out here and lead them away." My heart sank.

"I'm sorry; please don't send me away…" I haven't cried since Haku and Zabuza died but this might do it.

"Look kid it's not forever ok? As soon as the heat dies down we'll come get you. We promise, besides how many years has it been since you've seen your friend Tem-whatever?" I smile wobbly and hug Kin who for once hugs me back.

"Silver and gold hug of fucking awesomeness!" Gin jumps on the hug and nearly crushes me to death.

"Make sure you stay out of Konoha babe, promise us." They tell me seriously.

"I have no reason to go back so don't worry about. You two need to stay safe, they're going to be hunting you two over me." They give me one more hug before I take off on a chakra lion toward suna. I kept to the forest and navigated my way toward the border of wind country. I wrapped a long piece of cloth over my head and the bottom of my face so only grey illusion eyes showed. I braved the harsh desert alone excited at the thought of seeing Temari. I made camp behind a rock formation one night and I was cooking some sort of bird I had shot down with my chakra when I felt a presence running toward me. I activated my eyes to see that it was weak, female and not a threat so I deactivated them and waited. When the girl came into view I saw the shadow of the person in her eyes before she backed away in fear.

"I'm not a snatcher; I just took the clothing of one. I won't hurt you." I held out the cooked bird to the girl who hesitantly grabbed and started to tare it apart. I also threw her my canteen which she quickly drank it all.

"If you don't slow down you're going to puke." I warned her but she didn't listen and was puking ten minutes later. I sighed and approached her slowly as to not frighten her.

She watched in fear as I placed my hand over her stomach and it glowed green.

"I don't have any ginger or ginseng on me so I'll have to do it this way." She stared in awe at the glowing and was disappointed when I finished. I handed her some bread and told her to eat slowly or she'll puke again.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked timidly. I leaned against the rock formation to stare at the star covered sky.  
"Do I need a reason? You need help and I'm in a position to help you. That's all there is two it." I told the girl. She shivered so I pulled my blanket off me and wrapped the girl in it and brought her closer to the fire.

"My name it Matsuri." She told me before she fell asleep. I smile at the girl and think about the old times with Temari.

M**orning~**  
I had caught some snake and was cooking it for early breakfast when the girl shot up falling as she was tangled in the blanket. I laughed and offered some breakfast. She took it and ate slowly this time and I gave her my almost empty water jug.

" I can't, this is all the water you have." I shake my head and pass the jug to her again.

"Don't worry about it." I tell her.

"So where are you going?" She asks.

"Suna." I get up and start packing everything into a scroll while she goes the bathroom behind the rock.

"Then you're in luck because that's where I'm going. Hey where did all the stuff go?" I shrug my shoulders and start walking south. Matsuri looked like she could barely stand so I offered to help her but she refused.

"So what's a kunoichi doing out in the middle of nowhere?" I ask her wonderingly. She stiffens and stops and gets ready to bolt.

"Look I told you I wasn't going to hurt you and from last night you can tell I'm one to." Her brown eyes are full of fear and I don't know what caused it.

"You're a mercenary aren't you? You're here to kill Gaara-sama and I'm leading you straight to him!" I scratch my head at her hysteria.

"Gaara who? By the way I'm not a merc. Never cared for the new way of the nin yet the those who follow the old way are a bunch of self righteous asswipes. So I suppose I'm caught in no mans land. I don't go looking for fights but they have a tendency to find me much to my uncle's dismay. Of course I'm alone so I can't go getting myself in trouble because there's no one to get me out. Nope I have to be on my best behaviour especially when in a country I've never been to before." Matsuri had relaxed a little and was listening to my self lecture.

"You're weird. I've never met an unallied nin before. Where are you from?" I snap out of my self lecture to look at the girl by my side.

"Well I've spent the last couple of years in cloud, iwa, sound and mostly the north east. And yes I know I'm weird but if you knew my uncles you would think I was the normal one." She laughed as I told her some stories about my uncles and their ability to get thrown out of every inn in the north.

"So why are you coming to suna? Only rich people come to get slaves and nin never cross our borders for years in fear of our dread lords." Dread lords?

"what's a dread lord?" I ask Matsuri.

"It's what we call the slave masters. There are about 12 dread lords and then there's the Suna lord. You didn't answer my question." Persistent isn't she.

"I got into some trouble up north so I decided to visit an old friend in suna. So just to warn you I have a bad habit of getting into trouble." I chuckle as I couldn't even begin to recount all the trouble I got myself into over the years.

"Can't be as bad as what I just got you into." She grabs my sleeve and starts dragging me into a run. I look back to see a caravan of slave traders chasing us. I stop and use hand signs. " Avalanche palm." A huge hand made of sand sprung forth and crushed about 10 men and pulled them under the sand to suffocate them.

"Wow, you actually know a sand jutsu?" I was about to correct her and tell her it was an earth jutsu but scorpions cut off my response. Giant ass scorpions.

"crap dread Lords son mako is here. You may be good but you're no match for him, run!" I do as she says but it's too late as we are surrounded by men on top of really big ass scorpions that make a circle around us.

"It seems you made a new friend Matsuri, too bad you'll be the reason he dies." A young back haired man smirks at a terrified Matsuri. The scorpion's tail is lightning fast but I'm faster as I cut off and jump aside as it lands leaking fatal poison into the sands.

"too bad it's not that easy." I use hand signs and chains of heavy black metal spring forth and wrap around the scorpions preventing them from moving.

"Who the hell are you?" I smirk and make another hand sign and use the scorpion's blood and poison to create a deadly mist. I grab Matsuri and transport us out of the circle and away from the poisonous mist.

"Well that worked out." I start walking toward the camels whose riders I had squashed earlier.

"so how does one go about riding these things? Is it like a horse?" I ask Matsuri but she doesn't respond. I turn to see what the hold up was but she was sitting on the sand crying as we both listened to the dying screams of the ones held in the mist. I kneeled before her and watched the mist.

"Were they friends of yours? I kind reacted on reflex and I'm sorry if I scared you." I apologized realizing I might have gone too far. She took me by surprise by launching herself at me. At first I thought she was trying to kill me but instead she was thanking me.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I picked up the girl and placed her on the camel and got on after. She kept crying into my back as we rode the camel in silence. We made camp before night fall and I did all the work catching a vulture and cooking it over the fire.

"You never ask any questions." Matsuri finally spoke.

"I'm funny that way I suppose. I figure if some one wants to tell me something then they will if not it's not my place to pry." I look at the still shaken up girl.

"I feel dirty." I smirk and stand up taking the girl with me.

"That I can fix." I hardened the sand to form a dugout and then I summon water from deep in the earth and fill it.

"You are amazing." I wink and head back to the fire to make dinner while she fills the jugs and takes a bath. When she returns I can see there really was a girl under all the dirt and grime.

"When the dread lord find out his son was killed he's going to be on a snake hunt. I won't tell any one it was you I promise." I shrug not really caring anyway.

"It was my choice and I will accept the consequences if I have to." She looks at me weirdly.

"It must be nice to be powerful. Never have to worry about getting snatched by a dread lord. Never having to worry about a man taking you against your will, being tortured or even staving to death." I stayed still not agreeing or disagreeing.

"I've been down that road Matsuri. I made a choice to never let myself be forced to do anything I didn't want to. I gained power through training, blood and time and instead of wishing for it be dropped in my lap I found it and got it myself. Everyone has that choice, you just have to want it bad enough, and sacrifice everything to get it." Matsuri grinned sadly at me.

"You don't give pity do you? You remind me of some one I knew." Matsuri stopped talking as she retreated into her own world and I into mine.

**Next morning~**

We had been traveling for about three hours when Suna came into view.

"Looks like fun." I say.

"You are so weird." I laugh and make the camel go in a jog to get there fast.

"So how are we getting in?" She asked.

"Since you live there I thought you would know." I told her confused.

"I haven't been to suna in months and I never left except once and I was a slave then." She explained. I got down about a mile away from the gates and got into a mediation pose. She started complaining but I toned her out and activated my eyes finding I hidden tunnel connecting to a large house.

"Got one lets go." I grab her hand and we sneak past the guards and into the seal point in the wall.

"What are we doing?" Matsuri angrily whispered at me. She was about to say something else when the wall shifted and a doorway was formed.

"How the hell did you know about this?" I told her to be quiet as we went through the door way and into an empty room.

"Holy seven hells do you know where we are?" She tries to whisper but she's too angry. The room leads to a hallway that's heavily guarded.

"You stay here while I clear the way." I summon the mist and I silently kill the ten guards with my swords. I thank Mangetsu and all his lessons as I clean my blades on a dead guard's uniform.

"You killed them?" Matsuri was standing at the end of the hallway staring at the dead bodies.

"You look like you've never seen a dead body." I smile but her face is pale white and she pukes.

"Not a massacre. I've seen dead people but there was never this much blood and the smell is terrible." I nod understanding.

"I suppose I'm use to it now." She gives me a look but goes toward the door at the opposite end not looking at the bodies she has to step over.

"There's water in that room, enough for me to call forth the silent mist." I warned her and she nodded and stepped aside. If there was water there were guards. I opened the door and sure enough there were about 20 more soldiers and guards. I was lucky most of them where by the pool so I summoned an ice jutsu.

"Iceblast no jutsu!" I froze them to death and turned to see about three left so I used my swords to cut them down. I turned to watch Matsuri fight the last one.

"A little help would be great." She asks.

"Nope. You got this." She panicked and I told her to calm down and focus. She managed to knock him down but she wouldn't kill him. She turned around to smirk at me but I threw my sword through him.

"why did you kill him? He didn't need to die!" She yelled at me.

"He knew what we looked like and our faces would be on every wanted poster. Do you think he would have given you mercy Matsuri?" I felt bad for the girl because I too had been at that cross road myself.

"Looks like we found the lords treasury." I told her as I looked around and pocketed some money for later.

"We have worse news. Turns out the pool you froze had a dread lord in it." Matsuri pointed out.

"Damn it they're going to know it was a nin. Stand back." I summoned a fire jutsu that took the form of imps and they melted the ice and got rid of any traces of my ice jutsu.

"There it just looks like some one blew up the place using fuel and fire and swords. Could easily be blamed on another dread lord right?" I ask Matsuri who was stuffing herself of jewels and all sorts of wealth.

"Money is one thing but if you take anything else they're going to trace it back to you Matsuri." She stops and stares at me again.

"You know a lot about that…you know I don't know your name." she narrows her eyes at me.

"Hinata." I say.

"Hinata is a girl's name. You can come up with something better." I take off my hood and face guard as Matsuri stares at me in complete shock.

* * *

Review equals motivation

white **shadow**


	13. Chapter 13

"I knew you had a girly voice and girly hands but holy seven hells you really are a girl! And a beautiful one." I put my hood back up and I navigate our way upstairs and out the window and over the wall only killing about 13 more guards. We enter the busy streets and Matsuri takes my hand and leads me somewhere. Our progress is stopped because there was a crowd at one of the shops blocking our way.

"Come on I want to see what's going on." Matsuri dragged me through the crowd to see the cause of the commotion. I saw a man getting held down by two other men who belonged to some sort of group as they all had some arm band. There was about seven of the group and the leader was addressing the crowd.

"Toruto-san…" Matsuri said sadly.

"This is what happens when you don't make you payments to our dread lord. This man has been with holding money from his great and merciful lord and he will now publicly pay the price." Announced the leader.

"Gaara-sama, Kankuro-sama." Matsuri whispered. I looked sideways at her and saw her locking eyes with a man covered head to toe except his sea-foam eyes and another with tattoo's.

"They can't do anything for Toruto-san, it's too public and there are too many soldiers around." Matsuri explained. I looked at the man who was now staring me down.

"I'm sorry but my daughter is sick and I had to save money to see the medic kunoichi." Toruto-san pleaded but he was back-handed by the leader before he could explain any further. There was a scream and a small scruff of a child came running out of the shop and hugged Toruto.

"father no please!" The leader picked the boy up and took out a knife and placed it on his cheek.

"It seems I have to teach your child his place." I glared at the man and I bent down like I was going to tie my shoe but I made quick hand signs instead and created a small earthquake. The leader dropped the boy and Toruto was released in the panic. The boy made the boy fall into me and I placed the money in his hand. The boy looked at me in surprise but I just winked and held him up straight.

"What the hell was that?" the leader snapped.

"We have the money so please don't hurt my father!" The boy ran to the leader and gave him two silvers and seven bronze coins and one of five of the gold coins I had slipped him.

"We've have been saving this for a long time but it's the whole amount right? You won't hurt my father?" The leader smirked and took the money.

"Well this should make you even with the lord and then some for us for going through all this trouble." The leader nodded at his guys and they started to walk away. As people watched the still in one piece family I blended into the crowd and started to follow that gang. They stopped in front of a shop and I threw a few sebons at the sign hanging up above them. The huge sign came crashing down on the men and I smirked in satisfaction. No one made a move to help them to see if they all right except the soldiers who had finished laughing.

"Nice." Matsuri had found me.

"No idea what you're talking about." I wink at her and we share a smile.

"Come on I'm taking you home with me. Gaara and Kankuro-sama are following us home to make sure we're not followed."

"I suppose one night won't hurt." She chuckles and even I had hard time memorizing all the twists and turns and secret passages. Finally we were at a really poor part of suna and we came to an iron black gate of a house made of clay, wood and some other things I couldn't name. When we came in the guy with the sea foam eyes and the guy with the tattoo on his face were waiting for us. Matsuri jumped on to the tattoo guy and hugged him and then bowed politely to the red head.

"Gaara-sama, Kankuro-sama this is-" She was cut off by another woman's voice.

"Hinata, I know that chakra any where." I turn in excitement to see an older looking Temari grinning like a mad woman. I don't know who moved first but we ran into a bone crushing hug.

"Seven hells Hinata its good to see you." I laughed.

"I think the seven hells just froze over little brother. Sister has a friend and a female one at that!" The tattooed one named Kankuro stated.

"Fuck off Kanky, This is Hinata, the one who helped me escape from Konoha and my old teacher." She told them. She reached out and took off my hood where then her brother whistled at me.

"Is she single? Cause damn." I raise my eye brow at Kankuro.

"So you trust her?" Gaara asked.

"With my life and everything else in between." I laugh at our old saying and we hug one more time.

"You really know each other?" Matsuri asked awestruck.

"Oh yeah, we go back years. I heard you were back in town, no doubt hinata's doing." I smirk as my answer.

"I figured since I was heading this way anyway." Temari rolled her eyes and took me up stairs to her room.

"So not that I'm complaining but what brings you to Suna. Last I heard you were causing some trouble in mist with your uncles. By the way you neglected to mention they were the famous gold and silver brothers!" She pouted at me.

"Sorry but I wasn't allowed to talk about them. As for the reason I'm here I got into some trouble in Iwa and my uncles sent me down here till things cool off." I go to lie on her bed but she stops me.

"Not covered in sand you don't. Come on I'll take you to the common baths. It must be pretty bad for you to hide here." Temari goes into her closet and then leads me out of the house and to the communal baths. There were other women and children there but when I undressed they stared at me.

"You're foreign and we don't get any good foreigners here." I nod in understanding. I sink myself into the warm, cloudy water.

"I killed the iwa lord." I said it randomly.

"You did what? Are crazy Hinata? No one has ever successfully killed a lord in years. That is not trouble its psychotic." I frown at her.

"I didn't mean to but I found him balls deep in a little boy and I snapped. They won't be looking for me here. Kin and gin forbade me from going south a long time ago so it's not my mo. Oh and fyi I killed some guy on a scorpion that was hunting Matsuri and another guy in a pool in the house with a hawk/ spear thing on a flag and all their guards but I didn't leave any witness." I stretched innocently. Temari had a shocked look her face before she started giggling like a little girl.

"You killed the son of the most powerful dread lord and then you killed the third most powerful dread lord in suna and you got out with out a scratch." I nodded as she summed it up.

"I missed you Hinata. Kami I feel invincible when you're around. I have a feeling things are going to get crazy with you around." I pout at her statement.

"Nope not me. I'm going to be on my best behaviour while I'm in town. That means no more killing, stealing, maiming, plotting or anything criminal." I tell her proudly but Temari only laughs.

"I'll believe when I see it." We get out and I dress in the clothes Temari brought for me and I wrap a head-piece around me because my hair and fair skin is a dead give away.

"So what's for dinner? I'm aching to try some Suna cuisine." I wiggle my eyebrows at Temari pushes me playfully.

"We don't have any food in the house right now, money is a little short." I hand her 10 gold coins.

"That's enough to buy something good for dinner right?" Temari gives me a look like she wants to ask where I got them but thinks better of it. We buy as much as we can carry and head back to a different house.

"This is actually my house and the other is for new recruits." She tells me. Temari tries to find a cook book but we just give up and I make some cloud food with suna spices.

"Seven hells bro the house smells good for once." Kankuro and Gaara come in to see Temari and me cooking supper.

"This has to be a dream. Temari has a hot friend and she's cooking." I laugh as Temari throws a knife at her brother's head.

"Damn it I keep missing." Temari frowns.

"Your elbow is too far out and it's affecting your aim." I correct her posture and she throws another one hitting the handle of the other knife dead on.

"That brings back memories, ne Hinata? Remember the time we snuck out of your mother's house and we snuck into the hall of scrolls? We had to throw like ten knives at the falling scrolls so the librarian wouldn't get hit and find us?" I laughed at the memory.

"The time where the pervy stable hand kept touching your ass so you broke it and I had to threaten him not to tell on you by throwing a knife at his balls?" I said fondly. Gaara and Kankuro shared a look of mutual horror.

"so you just look docile and kind while really you might be scarier then my sister?" Asked Kankuro.

"Hinata is really nice and unlike me will hesitate in kicking your ass." Temari sticks her tongue out.

"How long are you staying here?" Spoke Gaara.

"Don't know yet, till my uncles send me a message." Gaara narrows his eyes at his sister.

"I don't think that's wise. Suna is a dangerous place and one look at you the dread lords would line up to get a hold of you. The nations fear snatchers but suna is one great big snatcher. You wouldn't do well in slavery." I smile at the red head while his siblings snicker.

"I think that is the closest Gaara has ever come to calling a girl pretty." Kankuro told me while his brother hit him in the head and blushed.

"Awe man he's blushing!" Gaara kicked his brother again.

"thank you for your concern Gaara but I'm more than capable of not getting snatched and taking care of myself. In fact believe it or not I'm safer here then up north at the moment." Gaara frowns.

"Hinata can take care of herself Gaara. Trust me if anything we aren't the ones who are safe. She's always had the ability to attract trouble like a magnet." I put on an appalled face but then I agree knowing my history speaks for itself.

"Besides having the Blue lion Kunoichi on our side might give us the break we need." Temari says casually.

"Will you not call me that? I hate that nickname." I complained.

"Seriously, you're younger than us and you are that person." Matsuri and another older man stood at the door. The old man stepped forward to stare me down.

"Prove it." I smile.

"No thank you. Dinner is ready." I say pleasantly. I bring the food to the table and go back for cutlery.

"So you're a fake then?" the man asked.

"No she's really powerful Baki-sama. She killed the scorpion's eldest kid and killed the hawk, Matsuri was with her." Temari glared at the man.

"For the record it doesn't matter because I'm on vacation anyway." They ignored me and the only person who was eating was Gaara who was staring at me. Gaara finished his food and signalled I should follow him. We left the house and people bowed to him every where we went. We walked far a way from the other houses.

"So are you royal or…" I trailed off as we came to some old ruins of a huge house.

"This was my house before the wars. Now it's just a reminder of a time that can never be brought back. Of something I can never have ever again, happiness." I looked at him and I saw the first real bit of emotion.

"That is…bullshit. Happiness isn't where you live but who you're with. You still have your family; friends and you get to see tomorrow's sunrise. Happiness shouldn't be placed on the things and people we've lost but the things and people we still have Gaara. So you can never go back to those times, if you hate these times so much do something about it. Change them into something you want and get off your ass and rebuild." He glared at me.

"I thought you would understand but you mock me instead. You're my sister's friend so you can stay here but stay away from me." I watched him take off in a swirl of sand.

"That's the thing Gaara, I do understand." I tell to the wind. I look at the broken house and I smirk.

"Uncle Gin always taught me if some one knocks down your sand castle you get right back up and rebuild it ten times better. Then he said to come tell him so he could kick their ass for daring to knock my sand castle down. No ass to kick so the only thing I can do I rebuild." I walked into the house and used my chakra expulsion technique to get rid of all the rubble and then I drew out the floor plan on the sand which between those two chores took me all night. I walked back to meet with Temari who was coming to find me.

"Not even a whole day here and you managed to piss Gaara off and that is talent hinata." I smile and shrug.

"Don't worry about it. I probably won't be at the house much, I have to find myself something to do and stay out of trouble while doing it." Temari wrapped her arm around me and led me home.

"Knowing you I'm sure you'll find something to do." I went to bed last night and was up early leaving a note for Temari which I had to rewrite in desert tongue because I wrote in cloud tongue first by habit. I covered myself and found what I was looking for, a library full of scrolls. It was easy to sneak in as the library was not a place people break into a lot. I got the scrolls I need and ended up at the spot where Gaara left me last night. I read all the scrolls in the shade of the ruins finding out building a house was easier than I expected. I went out into the empty courtyard and first filled the fountain and wells with water and then used the Tsunami jutsu to make the entire court-yard into mud.

"Ok now according to the scrolls the bricks are made of dried mud and stone which makes it hell a of lot easier for me." I used the jutsu to summon stone pillars. I melted down the pillars using my fire chakra and made about 100 bricks made of stone and mud. Each about a 1 meter wide and high and about 1.5 meters long. I collapsed to the ground in strain from concentrating for so long. The bricks were heavy and so I came up with the bright of idea of summoning about 10 large chakra lions to carry the stones for me. I used a cement base for the mortar. I was dismayed to find the hundred stones only covered I row and half of the back wall.

"Well fuck, this is going to take forever and it's going to end up killing me." I did the math in my head and I was going to need to make about 10 thousand instead of just a hundred. I didn't have any room in the courtyard to make more than a hundred so I was going to have to do at least 3 loads of a hundred daily if I wanted to finish this in a month. Then I have to make the floors, shape the rooms, the plumbing for the water, the kitchen the glass for the windows. Not to mention I still have to get some money so I can buy some furniture and all that other shit.

* * *

review enough and I'll try to double post today.

White **shadow**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two weeks later~**

I had the front and back standing and part of the left wall up when I decided to take a break.

"Take a break guys." I say to my chakra lions who all but collapse in strain.

"It usually takes years to build a house like this but you managed to do this in weeks. Impressive." I open my eyes and I'm blinded by the sun so I shield them and a good luck at an old woman.

"My name is Chiyo of the sand." Her names run through my head and I recognize her as the best poison specialist in all the lands.

"I would ask you name but the blue lions are a dead give away Hinata." I smile and shrug.

"You have taken on quite the project. I would like to ask why are you wasting your time on this?" she stands beside me.

"Waste? Not really. I was taught that no matter how times you get knocked down you have to pick yourself up and start again. You guys seem to be getting kicked a lot but you're not rebuilding anything. I thought I would start for you." I smile.

"You are powerful enough to kill every dread lord and courageous enough to kill the Wind lord. That would be better help then this." She tries to scold me but I look at her understanding what years of war and poverty have done to her kunoichi spirit.

"I could but so could Gaara so why don't we do that? Because we get rid of one rat another takes its place and nothing changes. I get that you want the blood of the people who taken and taken from you but it won't change anything unless you decide to stop giving." She laughs bitterly.

"Don't you think we've tried? Do you even know how much we have lost?" She told me condescendingly.

"Yes you did and lost. You told the next generation and the generation after that to not try because you failed. You never gave them hope you just taught them to get by and never expect more. Hope is a powerful weapon chiyo-sama and you have to start somewhere." I wave my hand at the house before I get up and start going back to work.

"What can I do to change it?" I stop and stare at the old woman.

"I'm going to need drapes, bedding, kitchen ware and all that." I tell her.

"How will that change anything?" She glares at me.

"You don't until you try Chiyo-sama!" I walk into the house and get back to work.

**Three days later~**

I finished the left wall and was starting on the right when I heard my name being called.

"Hinata baka girl where are you?" I yell out and Chiyo comes walking over bringing with her two women and three girls.

"Hinata these are seamstress's and are willing to help out." She yelled and I hopped down.

"Oh? May I ask why?" the women smile at me.

"My name is Hitome and my husbands name is Toruto and we owe a debt." I smile and take her hand. She looks startled.

"I helped you and your so out because every body deserves a little of help once in a while. I don't expect you to pay me back nor do I consider my help a debt. Thank you for your consideration and it makes me happy that people still have integrity in these times." I bow and Hitome laughs.

"Oh you weren't kidding were you Chiyo-sama! She really is something else." I tilt my head in confusion wondering if the old woman was making fun of me.

"Chiyo-sama told me you would say something like that. Hinata I would like to help you regardless of you not wanting anything back. But why would you make your house with these old ruins?" She asks.

"Oh this house isn't for me, it's for Gaara. I want him to understand that its ok to rebuild and move on and be happy. Like I said Hitome, sometimes we all need a little help even if we don't think we do." I explain happily.

"You're doing this all for a man you don't know?" They asked.

"Yeah and? I told you before Chiyo-sama, a little hope goes a long way." I start to go back to work when Hitomi grabs me.

" To do something for nothing is unheard of in suna, it's a dream of a child. People aren't like Hinata and you're going to get hurt with that believe of yours." I smile sadly at her.

"It's not the child that dreams that should be pitied but the adult who stopped. Nothing great in this world is worth doing with out some pain because it makes the other parts feel so much better." She let's go and I go back to work.

"Why do I feel so heartbroken Chiyo-sama?" Hitomi asked.

"Because you know that someone like that has gone through pain that you and I could never imagine. And instead of become cynical like us she chooses to share her strength and her hope." Hitomi nods feeling that very thing bubbling up inside her.

"I'm going to help her." Hitomi told the old woman.

" Me too." Chiyo told the young woman.

**Next day~**

I was working on the left wall again when I heard people approach. It was Hitomi and her kids and some other women from the village.

"I thought you could use some hands." She yells at me and I laugh and nod. The woman start to wash the wall I had done with white wash to make it shine while the kids went around picking weeds. I had to make a new batch of bricks so I told them to stay out of the courtyard.

I summoned the pillars and melted them down to mix with the mud I made to make my usual amount of bricks. The only difference was the applause I got after words.

"Chiyo said you were a Kunoichi but that was amazing." I thanked them and got to back to work summoning my first lions for the day which once again the women had to stop and gawk at. That evening everyone went home for dinner and Chiyo brought me something to eat like usual.

"A war has broke out between the dread lords and they're taking it out on us. Its been a hard couple of weeks." She tells me and scratch my head nervously knowing I had mostly likely started it.

"No war here is there?" I smile at her and get back to work.

"Do you ever stop?" She yells and yell back.

"When I'm finished!" She shakes her head at me. After dinner Hitomi unexpectedly returns with her husband and so did the other women with their husbands and sons.

"I hear you are the one I owe my life to." Toruto was a solid built man with a kind smile.

"You owe me nothing." He smiles at his wife.

"My wife tells me you could use a hand to rebuild this house for Gaara-sama. I heard he doesn't even like you." I laugh and nod.

"Nope he hates me. I don't worry about it. Life is too short spent on something like that. If you want to help then you are welcomed to." I smile and I hold out my hand he looks at me then my hand before reaching out and shaking it.

"Where do we start?" He asks and I show him the bricks, he and the other men make the mortar and spread it while my lions move the stones. I actually end up making a fourth batch in the evening sun. The women continue to put on the white wash and the kids play with the mud. Chiyo like always plays supervisor.

"Hinata!" I jump at the old woman's screech.

"what?" I yell down at her.

"you didn't tell me you had water here! Do you know how mach we pay for water?" I sit there absolutely stunned that you had to pay for water.

"you have to pay?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"Do you know nothing about Suna?" She asked.

"No I've been staying here and out of trouble since I got here." I told her honestly.

"All the wells dried up and the river is owned by the lord who charges us to use its water." I zone out for a good five minutes before a stone to my head knocks me out of it.

"I said I'm using the water." I nod dumbly and struggle to focus on work.

"That is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Thank Kami for letting be alive today to see it." I say loudly. The kids want to see so the jump on my lion to sit on the wall with me. Soon everybody was sitting just watching the sun set. Night falls and everyone waves good-bye.

Instead of working on the house I get down and walk Chiyo home.

"This is new. You usually never leave the house." I shrug.

"I'm sorry. I should try to make more of an effort to understand the people of Suna." I apologize to her.

"Hinata the reason we are all helping you is because you are not like us. You make us want to be better people and that's a good thing. Today Toruto shook your hand and that's a change in itself." I frown in confusion.

"I don't understand." I say.

"Men don't think of women as their equals so they don't shake hands but today it was different. Things are changing bit by bit Hinata. I saw the same sunset I had seen thousands of times before but today I was reminded of its beauty, of Suna's beauty." She smiles and I wish I could keep that smile on her face forever.

"Come in for some tea Hinata?" She asks me.

"Not tonight Chiyo-Sama, there's something I need to do." She nods looking sceptical at me. I walk away and come to the first well I see. When I was training with Mangetsu he showed me how to place a seal on the ground that Siphons water to it. It was suppose to be used as a trap that would drown the opponent. I place the seal inside of the well and watch with satisfaction as the well fills up slowly. I do this too about 50 wells or so before I stop and sit at the stone statue. I turned to see the stone statue I had been sitting on was actually a fountain. I smirk and summoned a water jutsu and filled it up. It was about two in the morning so everyone was asleep. I walked back home and crawled into bed not waking Temari.

**Morning~**

"This is unusual. You are usually gone by the time I get home." Temari tells me as I sleepily brush my teeth.

"late night. Chakra is a little low today." I told her groggily. I follow her down stairs to see Gaara had the kitchen full of people.

"What are you doing here?" He glares at me.

"Sorry, sorry, consider me gone." I say as I leave out the back door.

"Hinata!" I stop to see Temari chasing after me.

"I'm sorry Hinata, we've all been on edge lately and-" I stuff a biscuit in her mouth.

"You apologize to much for him. If we was sorry then he would say it himself. Besides I got to go so don't do any thing crazy!" She smiles at me and I walk to the house to see people were already working on it.

"You're late. I'll forgive you today but don't let it happen again." Chiyo stands there smirking.

"Yes boss. We have a crap load more volunteers." I remark.

"You suck at being sneaky Hinata, we all knew it was you with the wells." She smugly tells me.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I say innocently.

I go to the court yard and all work stops to watch me make another hundred bricks. I summoned my lions and work gets back to normal slowly after that. The walls get completed ahead of schedule and so I drop down to make huge round stone pillars to support the roof. It turns out some of the men were roofer's so between us all we pretty much laid the roof down in four days.

**Two weeks later~**

"Hinata how much longer till I can get some furniture in there?" Chiyo asks me as I'm on the last door way.

"Well the walls are done and the doorways are finished, electricity is done, the plumbing is done, the toilets, sinks are all in. Let me tell you that was fun teaching the guys about modern plumbing was almost-" Chiyo rolls her eyes.

"Ok all I have to do is put in the white stone floors and hard wood floors in because the kitchen and bath room tiles are setting as we speak. So give me tonight and I will get level one complete for sure." She nods and tells me to stop slacking and get back to work. I laugh and do as she tells me. Some of the guys stay late in the night to help me finish before going home. Instead of going home I get a couple of hours sleeping before I start on the upstairs and get a good portion of that done thanks to my clones. By the time Chiyo gets here I'm passed out in the master bedroom staring at the spinning ceiling fan.

"You finished the house in one night, I'm impressed. Here I got you some breakfast." I jump up and wolf down the food.

"So the furniture is arriving tomorrow, all hand-made. The walls are being painted, the kitchen is being finished so your work on the inside is mostly finished. The men are working on the outside wall and the courtyard is up to you. I think about another day or two and we'll be finished." She says.

"Yup I'll do the court-yard today and I want to finish painting the mural on the entry wall." I get up and we walk around the house saying hello to everyone. We head out to the court-yard and chiyo tells me what to do. She gives me the seeds and I chakra infuse them to make them grow till the court-yard was blooming with life.

"So I'm thinking we should have a party." I say and Chiyo lights up.

"I can't remember the last time there was a party. You go and talk to Hitomi at the shop and I will everybody else to bring food and lots of alcohol." I laugh as Chiyo all but skips into the house. I transport to the ally behind Hitomi's shop and surprise her in the kitchen.

"you look like hell." I say to her as her eyes are dark and she looks like she hasn't eaten in days.

"Its Kari, she's getting worse, the doctor just gave me pills to keep her unconscious till she dies." Hitomi starts to cry. I sigh and come to decision.

"Can I see her?" Hitomi takes me upstairs to see a girl around 12 who looks just like her mother and her sisters.

"Hi kari I'm Hinata." I say awkwardly. Hitomi leaves to go back to work while I activate my eyes to the sleeping girl. She has a lung infection, hell it was eating her lungs and causing one to already collapse on her. I sit on the side of her bed placing both hands on her lungs. I do some hand signs and pray to kami that my chakra would know what to do like it did with normal wounds. I watch as my chakra attached itself to the lung to fill it up and empty both of blood and fluids. It then accelerates the regeneration of skin so the girl has two functioning lungs. I fall backwards off the bed on to the floor in wonder. I had only knew my chakra to destroy things, I had no idea it could be used to heal people to.

"Kari! Hinata!" Hitomi comes running upstairs.

"mom! There is a strange girl on my floor." Kari says to her mom who stands in the doorway in tears. She starts crying as she too falls to the floor. The girl gets up and kneels before her mother.

"I feel better mom, the doctor fixed me." Hitomi shakes her head and brings her daughter into her embrace.

Mizuki pops into my head and I smile fondly at the warm hugs she use to give me.

* * *

So i decided to triple post today because of all the reviews i got. Thank you all!

White **shadow**.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hinata are you ok?" Hitomi finally asks after regaining her speech.

"Yeah I think so. I didn't know I could do that." I roll over and slowly get up.

"I think I need something to eat." I smile sheepishly.

"Anything you want." She brings her daughter and me downstairs and when Toruto sees her he to starts crying. I sit at a table and eat the food Kari's happy sister puts down before me. I'm interrupted when Matsuri and Chiyo came busting in.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for over an hour!" Chiyo scolds me as I alternate me stare between her and the food I was eating.

"Hinata you have to help, I know Gaara-sama will be angry but you're the only one strong enough." Matsuri looks at me pleadingly.

"What happened?" I ask casually as I eat my food.

"The lord set a trap for Gaara, Temari and Kankuro so he finally not have any opposition." I continue to eat looking confused.

"Those three are the children of the former kage." Chiyo whispers.

"Oh that explains things but why are you whispering?" I ask them refusing to whisper for no reason.

"People bow to Gaara because he's the strongest nin we have not because of his birth right, a birth right a select few know about." I nod and go to eat but chiyo smacks the food out of my hand.

"Get off your ass and do something hinata, we need your help." I smile and get up.

"Where are they?" I ask as I leave the shop and start walking toward the biggest house in Suna. Well it's going to be second biggest once were done the house.

"They're being kept in the dungeons till their private execution tomorrow. Then they're probably going to stick their heads in a public venue for us to witness his power." I reach the gates.

"Well it's going to take a lot of power to get in there. You two should head back; things are going to get messy." I take out my two swords and head toward the guards who are ready for me. There are six of them but it only took me one strike to kill them all. I walk up to the door and use my chakra to reduce it to dust.

"I'm going with you." Matsuri told me.

"You're going to get yourself killed. Chiyo." The old woman knocks her out with a dart and drags the girl away.

"As my uncles always say, time to fuck some shit up!" I summoned fire imps to burn the place down and chakra lions to make a distraction. I summoned red mists from the blood of dead guards and make my way to the main throne room. The doors were locked and sealed but with my byakugan it was nothing. When the doors opened the room was lined with soldiers and at the end was a confident lord, a chained up happy Termari, Kankuro and a beat up Gaara.

"Honey I'm home." I yell.

"You're late." Temari yells back. The soldiers attack but I transport and cut down the chains and seals so the siblings are released. The lord backs away and nins loyal to him stand in my way.

"I'm not going to kill you; your life isn't mine to take. It's his." I point to an extremely pissed off Gaara. I sit on the gold throne as I watch his demon come out and play. Temari uses her wind to take down the roof and walls while Kankuro controls a puppet to slaughter the reinforcements. Everyone was dead except the lord who Gaara had in his sand.

"You're hesitating. This man killed your family, hunted you day and night and has taken your birthright." I goad Gaara.

"He's the lord of all of wind country." He says. I get up and whisper in his ears.

"He's just a man. The only power he has is the power you give him." I wink at the whimpering lord and I walk down the bloody stairs.

"Then why did you run away when killed the lord of Iwa." I sigh.

"Because I had no reason to stay and fight. Iwa isn't my home and I didn't care what happened to the people after I left. I left because I was told to. If I had a choice I would have stayed but I respect my uncles enough to do as they ask." I tell him honestly.

I walk out of the throne room and the lord screams and the siblings catch up to me. We run out of the burning house and into the court-yard where my lion is swatting at the soldiers. I whistle and the lion jumps over to me and I perform the jutsu I had only let my uncles see. I was absorbed into the chakra lion turning it solid white with a blue flowing mane. The siblings get on me and I jump past the oncoming army and head outside of the city to camp a safe distance away from the city. I transform back and collapse into the sand unconscious.

When I wake up and I'm being leaned against a rock formation with a red coat over me.

"So your awake? Temari and Kankuro are catching breakfast since they're the least injured." Gaara tells me. I blurrily sit up straight and try to focus on anything.

"Thank you for rescuing us and for pushing me to do what I should have done a long time ago." He was speaking but mind was still not getting it.

"I know I deserve the silent treatment for the way I've treated you and I'm sorry. You're so completely different from anybody I've ever known and you kind of scared me a little because of that. So I treated you coldly and it was wrong so can we start over?" I look at him confused.

" I can't" try to focus on speaking but that's all that comes out. He deflates and becomes cold.

"Hinata you're awake!" I look at the talking Temari but I shake my head.

"Hinata are you ok?' she asks worriedly.

"Chakra too much, can't." I tried to explain to them but I couldn't. I crawl away and go into meditation zoning out everything else.

**Temari pov**

"something's not right." I tell my brothers.

"She wouldn't talk to me earlier." Gaara is sulking.

"I don't think she can right now, let her be for a couple of minutes." I watch with a small smile as my brother watches her. Ever since I brought her here two month ago he's been like that. Then he goes and opens his mouth and tells her to leave when she actually gets close. It's almost too cute that my brother has a crush on Hinata and she barely knows he exists.

"Temari why didn't you ever talk about her or Konoha?" Kankuro asks as he starts skinning the birds we caught.

"You never asked. You just assumed it was painful. Don't get me wrong there were times I thought about ending my life but then I met Hinata when she was about 8 and I was her slave. She wasn't like any person I've ever met and through my world upside down. She taught me how to read and write in desert and Konoha tongue. She taught me how to fight and she even gave me my first fan. She is my sister in everything but blood and I promise you I would not be here if it weren't for her." I tell them as I stare into the fire.

"I thought she was from cloud. Is she rich or something for you to be her slave?" They asked.

"Hinata is the grand-daughter of the lord of Konoha. Best part is her uncles are the gold and silver brothers. Talk about a messed up family huh?" I laugh while Gaara and Kankuro stare at me in disbelieve.

"It's only messed up if you look at it from a boring perspective." Hinata sits beside me back to normal.

"I'm sorry I couldn't understand you earlier. After I come down from the chakra high my senses are blown to shit. Hear, see, feel, touch and smell are all blurred and I have to put my chakra back into its original alignment." She explains but I'm watching my brothers' relief.

"So what were you saying Gaara?" I smirk as he shivers when she says his name.

"I thanked you for coming to get me even though I didn't deserve it. I also asked if we could start over." He was full on blushing now.

"Of course I would come; everyone needs a hand once in a while. So how long was I out?" Gaara looks at Hinata with a look I had never seen on him before. Usually I wouldn't let a girl near my little brother but Hinata was different. She would never purposely hurt anyone, well not like that anyway.

"Two days." My eyes widen as Hinata freak out.

"Shit we got to get back, I have plans for tonight." She sits up and starts walking toward the city.

"Oh like a date?" Kankuro dumbly asks in front of Gaara who looked like a kick puppy.

"Well I guess." She says hesitantly. Gaara starts to sulk as he walks behind her.

"Oh who's the lucky guy?" Kankuro asks and I hit him on the head.

'Guy? Nah it's just Chiyo-sama we got plans for tonight and she will literally kill me if I don't show up." I want to giggle as Gaara perks right back up and walks faster so can he walk beside her. I take the other side and Kankuro walks behind us.

"This is going to take forever!" She complains. I hold back my squeal as Gaara wraps his arms around her.

"Good thing I know a short cut." She smiles at him and sand swirls all around us and let land in the living room. Gaara holds her seconds longer then necessary.

"Well that came in handy but why did you hang on to just me?" Damn it Hinata why are so observant and dense at the same time. Gaara fumbles with an answer so I help him out.

"Kanky and I are use to it and if you're not then you usually fall." I expertly lie. I saw the look in her eyes and she knew I was lying but let it go.

"Well I have somewhere to be, don't wait up for me!" She says as she leaves.

"Dude could you be any more obvious? Girls like it when you play it cool and disinterested." Kanky tells Gaara. I hit him for it.

"Gaara, the only date's kinky gets is with lefty and righty so do not listen to him. Look I know Hinata and she is smart and sharper than any blade but when it comes to guys she's a complete baka. If you want her to look at you like boy girl look then you have to be straight to the point. You have to make a move and make sure its forward and clear so she can't mix it up." Gaara nods and I smile.

"Like what?" I slap my forehead.

"Like a kiss." I tell him.

"a kiss-" We all jump as Hinata comes back through the door.

"What about a kiss?" We all freeze.

"We didn't say kiss we said criss cross buns are awesome." Gaara and I glare at Kankuro and his lame excuse. I could see the gears turning in her head but she lets it go. Good old Hinata never calling you out on your business.

"I was walking down the street when I realized that Gaara wanted a new beginning so I have an idea. I'm going to a party that Hitomi is throwing because of Kari's recovery and so I'm inviting the three of you. If you want of course."

"yes." Gaara says quickly and forcibly. Oh there go the gears turning in her head.

"Well good. I have to go set up for the party but I will send one of her kids to come get when its time. Dress nicely to if can." She winks and leaves. I finally let out that squeal I've been holding in.

"this is your chance. Hinata hates parties so she's going to sneak off and then you follow so you can get to her know her." I tell him.

"You're going to need this bro." Kankuro tosses him a condom and Gaara looks confused at the silver package. I take it from him and pound my elder brother once again.

Hinata pov.

The three were acting really weird but I pushed it to the side to think about it later. I went back to the house and finished my mural and then looked around to see the finished house was looking amazing with all the decorations. I came outside and I inserted chakra into clay jars that had cut outs. I lit the fires pit and the lanterns that littered the house and outside. I put chakra into the fountain to make it glow and then I came into the small court-yard I put into the middle of the house. I had told them to leave it empty.

"Ah, now to do my house-warming present." I took out a seed I had brought with me from the north and a cactus seed and used my chakra to blend them into one. I buried the seed deep with in the sand and used my chakra to rapidly accelerate the growing process.

"A Wisteria tree. It's been decades since I last saw one and no where as beautiful as this one." I open my eyes to see chiyo looking at my gift with a smile.

"I crossed it was a cactus so it will be able to stand the heat." I get up and jump over the balcony to see her.

"I came to get you." She says.

"Oh what needs to be done?" I ask but chiyo mysteriously smiles at me and led me to a spare bedroom where Hitomi and two other women are waiting for me.

"You have done enough so we thought we would make a dress to thank you." I raise my eye brows in question.

"Hinata there's going to be a lot of good-looking single men at the party and as your friend it's our duty to help you get a boyfriend." Hitomi tells me and I wonder if I could possibly escape.

"I didn't have a choice do i?" They smile evilly.

"Holy seven hells what have I gotten myself into?" I ask.

Temari pov

Two hours later I was ready to go and I was looking down right sexy. I smirk into my mirror as Kankuro yelled that our escort was here. I came down to see Gaara had dressed to the nines but what really shocked me was Kankuro. In all the time I remember him he had never taken off his face paint. There he was, standing tall looking so much like a younger version of dad.

"I figure its time to move on so don't make a big deal k?" He mumbled as he actual escorted me to the carriage. Toruto was driving and handed us blind folds.

"It's in a secret location and Chiyo-sama told me you had to wear them." No body argued with chiyo's orders, not even Gaara. Well Hinata might, she's kind of fearless like that.

I sat between my brothers and I held their hands. Two days ago we had almost been permanently separated and I would be in mourning. If Hinata was any later one of us or maybe all of us could be dead. I thanked Kami for my friend and i made it a note to talk to her tonight and thank her myself. I know Hinata does things without wanting to be thanked but I know it makes her feel loved if you do anyway. We heard the excited thrum of the crowd as we passed by them and I felt my self get excited to. Things like this never happened until Hinata came to town.

"Listen up you three, I'm going to tell you to take of your blind folds and you're going to turn around but first I want you to know that by the time we came to help she had already built the bulk of it. She pulled us together to set right a wrong. Now take them off and turn around." I did what she told and I stood and turned. My world stopped and the tears that came I had no hope of stopping them. There stood my childhood house bigger and better than ever.

"This is real right?" Kankuro asked. I pinched him and he yelped. I got off the carriage to see our whole neighbour hood clapping. Kankuro was crying and laughing and Gaara was…kami, he was crying too. I watched his eyes light up and soften at the same time and I knew Hinata was in his sight. I looked to see Hinata walk through the front door looking like the young lady I once knew. I ran to her and I hugged her.

"This is where you've been? Damn it Hinata stop making me cry. Every damn time." I let go and Kankuro picks her up and gives her a giant hug.

"no face paint?" She asks.

"You said I didn't need it so I thought I would give it a try." He smiled and put her down. Gaara stepped up but didn't move to hug her. Hinata smiled in understanding as she stepped into him and wrapped her small arms around my brother. I cried even harder as he wrapped his around her smaller form. Kankuro ruined the moment as he wrapped his arms around the both of them. I joined in since the moment was already broken.

" We need a picture!" The four of us took a picture of us standing in front of the house and then we took one with everybody who helped.

"Ok enough with the hugging, pictures and go check out the house!" Chiyo yelled at us. We walked in and the first thing I saw was the painting of a suna sunset. I went to see Hinata but she's disappeared like usual.

* * *

no pairing isn't gaarax hinata. i made this fic as a reward for a reviewer and she choose the pairing sasuke x hinata. i just have a tendency to giver her more then one love interest. i'll put sasuke in the story after the suna arc.

review please...pretty please?

White **shadow**.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hinata pov**

I sit on the walls of the house over looking the lit up suna. If I had to be honest I still preferred the lights Konoha but the sight was still amazing.

"The siblings are done looking, the party is about to start." I turn to see Matsuri looking at me.

"Thank you all, there are no words I could speak tonight that would tell you what this means to us." I over hear Temari talking off the balcony to address everyone here.

"It seems it has." I tell her.

"I want to say thank you but it really won't make a difference will it? You've probably been told that a million times. You're not interested in gold of fame so there's no gift I could I buy you. So I did something so completely embarrassing and if you don't like it then you could just say so." I looked at the thick bracelet made of black rope, and had polished white stones from the old house weaved into it. I took it and tied it to my wrist.

"This is by far one of the best thank you's I have ever had Matsuri and for that you should be proud. Now you should join the party and see if you can get a dance with Gaara." I wink at her blushing. She leaves and I'm left alone with the laughter and music drifting up to my ears.

"I thought I would find you here." I smile at Gaara.

"Not a party person I suppose." He sits beside me staring down at the party.

"The dread lords have declared war on us. An army is being prepared as we speak, and instead we're having a party." He states.

"Yup but you worry too much. Everyone down there has been fighting every day for their entire life. They know what's going to happen come the future, they know and for once they have hope. Those people down there are free and happy. The soldiers are just slaves following men who sacrifice them like nothing. They may have a different kind of mark but a mark is still a mark Gaara. No human should be marked; no human should belong to another. The dread lords don't give them a choice, everyone should have a choice." I tell him.

"I never thought of it that way. Why do you see things so different then the rest of us?" He says softly. I laugh and answer him.

"Its not that I see differently, you just have to open your eyes and actually see. Gaara all these people are going to follow you into war. What are you prepared to do to save your city? What are you prepared to sacrifice to do it? I'll be behind you in this fight but I'm not going to lead. This isn't my city and these aren't my people, they're yours so don't forget that." I get up and stand on the fire lit roof. He stands as well to face me.

"That's a lot to take." I nod.

"That's what being the Kage is about. It's in your blood and you are far from being alone." I comfort the tension filled man before me.

"Tomorrow-" I put my hand on his mouth.

"Tomorrow is tomorrow but tonight is right now. So are going to ask me to dance?" He takes me in his arms and we sway gently to the music.

"My mother told me about people like you. She told me that angels would watch over me and my siblings." I blush.

"I'm no angel Gaara. I have blood on my hands and my motives aren't always pure." I try to explain but in his eyes he refused to see anything but the angel he believed I was.

"Gaara I was looking-" I pulled away from Gaara who was staring at me, I was staring at the broken hearted Matsuri who was staring at the enamoured Gaara. I stepped away and walked past the both of them and down to the party keeping myself far away from Gaara and Matsuri.

**1 month later~**

Everyone was running around preparing for the army while I watched from the roof top. Gaara and his sibling's were inside ordering and strategizing for the upcoming battle.

"So now you get lazy?" I smirk at Chiyo.

"No, I just know when to step back that's all. This war is yours, I'll help fight it but it's not mine to win. Gaara is your Kage Chiyo-sama; he is the one you should be watching over." I tell her.

"Your words are as always to wise for your age. You've spent the last month keeping the war at bay by making the dread lords fight each other. Then you told them it was you who killed Mako and the hawk. I don't understand the things you do but I believe you have a reason." I smile and say nothing to deny her claims.

"You should get back; Gaara needs some one to reassure him and his choices." I tell her.

"That could be you, you could be at his side Hinata and this could be your home." I don't even look at her.

"That's a lot of could be's chiyo and I don't go on could be's." Chiyo accepts her defeat and leaves to council Gaara. I give the sign that the dread lords army is on its way and I wait. Gaara comes out and addresses his followers.

"This is the battle we've been waiting for. This is the moment where we rise up and become the suna we have always meant to be!" He goes on inspiring his people and I can recognize my words that I've told chiyo, Gaara, hitomi and everyone else in his speech. The earth begins to shake as the army approaches and something dark and blood thirsty grins in anticipation inside of me.

The army stops as Gaara stands in front of his people and he addresses the dread lord's army. He tells them they are all slaves; he asks them why they fight for men who hide in their houses and sends them to die as nothing but replaceable pawns. He asks them if this is the suna they want. He tells them everything I had put into his head.

"You have three choices, stay and fight which will result in your death, come over and fight with us against slavery and the dread lords or choose neither and leave all together." In good measure his sand swirls about them and flying into the air to warn them. I join in the fun and summon chakra lions that line the roof tops and roar hungrily at them. I can smell their fear and I want to increase it but I sit and wait.

"We have nin to Gaara." About 50 nin step forward and one throws I giant ball of stone at us but I redirect it to hit the house taking out a corner bedroom. I keep a straight face on as I feel the people's raw anger and I watch as hope dies.

"I always thought the bedroom could use an add-on, maybe a bathroom or giant closet. What do you think Gaara?" I yell down and he smiles at me.

"Both. It doesn't matter if you knock the house down. We'll just build it stronger and better." I don't hide my smirk as Gaara rallies his people with a fierce fire. The soldiers start to move either leaving or walking toward our side.  
"Cowards!" A nin goes to kill the leaving soldiers but Gaara stops them.

"I'm their Kage and I will protect them, I will fight for them, no I will fight with them!" My smirk widens. Half the army leaves the dread lords command. The other half stand on the edge of leaving so I decided to give them a push.

I stand up and put my right hand high into the air summon all the chakra from the air and the water from the air. The sun was blocked out as dark clouds stretched across the sky.

"Heavens dragon no jutsu." I yell out. The clouds tunnel down and as they get closer to me it forms into a dragon head. People scream as it opens its mouth over a dread lord's house and a lightning stream comes out of mouth and it blows up the house. The army bows before Gaara and I release the dragon. My lions roar in victory and rain pours down on suna for the first time in years. People are cheering and they start marching to the lord's houses to finish this battle. I watch from the look out tower as the houses are burned to the ground and the lords are publicly executed and dead bodies litter the ground.

"I heard you were here, lucky me I'm the first to find you." I smirk and as the bounty hunter attacks me, he pops my clone and I surprise him by popping out of a puddle and plunge my sword into his heart.

"Too slow." I whisper in his ears.

"They're coming for you blue lion. You can't run for ever." He chokes on his blood so kick him off the tower. I look down to see his scratched Iwa head band in my hand. I sit and watch the chaos but with less satisfaction then before.

"I saw a body fall from here and you always loved heights." Temari sits beside me watching her city burn.

"I dreamed about this. I wished the rain would come and wash away the bad things." She told me with a soft smile.

"I know. The hardest part is coming up. Rebuilding is always harder then destroying." I tell her.

"My brother is in love with you." I nod already knowing.

"You knew? You've been avoiding him Hinata and my brother is like a little puppy and he needs attention." She half glares at me.

"Your brother thinks I'm an angel Temari and that is the last thing I am. An angel wouldn't cause that would that." I point to the city.

'What are talking about Hinata? Are you saying you planned all this? There is no way could have done this! This rebellion is because people believed in a better Suna, in Gaara who would protect them… Holy seven hells Hinata I don't know whether to be angry at you or – nope I'm pissed as hell! You manipulated us all into starting this and if you didn't we would still be scavenging but we would be alive." She yelled at me.

"You know who I am, what I do. Tell me straight out that you didn't know what I was doing? You never asked where I was those two months Temari because you already knew. Tell me you didn't want me to do this. Tell me this isn't why you invited me all those years ago." I say to her. She gets up and swears at me.

"Fuck you Hinata. Why did you even build my family home then? Oh let me guess it was to get people working together, it was a sign of hope and change. Bullshit! You weren't putting a house back together or putting the people and my brother back together, you were putting your plan together! You made us strong enough to do this! To kill. You even knew my brother liked you the whole time and you led him on! You almost got us killed Hinata, you almost cost me everything with your plots and fucking strategies. I thought you had changed! You played with my people and their hearts! They believed in you! I believed in you!" She kept yelling at me while I just looked calmly at the burning city.

"I wish I could change. I wish I could be free." I tell her softly. I look down at the head band.

"You couldn't just stay here and behave, you were bored and you used us to amuse you! You're as bad as the Lords! Of course, it's in your blood. The blood of a lord runs through you and makes you unable to look at anyone with out thinking how to use them to benefit you somehow. All those deaths are on you! You always fuck everything up leaving others to clean up your mess Hinata!" I wince at her observation.

"Was I even important to you? Or was I just your pawn too? When will you ever learn? Why are you like this?" she asks quietly and I stare at the head band knowing there will be more coming after me.

"It doesn't matter any more; you've already made up your mind." She slaps me with tears in her eyes.

"I hate you. I can't believe I ever thought you had a heart. You're the lord's weapon and nothing else. Get the hell out of my village before you cause anymore damage. I wish I never met you." She leaves the tower. I sit there for another five minutes before I to leave the tower and start walking out of Suna. People are celebrating in the street but I slip past unnoticed. The gates are open and I walk out of them into the setting sun of the desert.

"Hinata!" I stop and I turn to see an out of breath Kari.

"Please don't go." She pleads and comes running toward me. I bend down and give her a hug.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay. A lot of people will get hurt if I do. Promise me you will grow up to be a strong young woman Kari. Promise me you won't hurt the people you care about." She nods not really understanding my meaning but knowing enough to agree. I let her go and I put my bracelet on her wrist.

"I don't deserve this any more. So you keep it safe for me." I tie it on her wrist and push her back inside the gates. She watches me leave till I'm out of sight. Navigating the dunes at night is dangerous but my byakugan took me to the border where I made camp. I was attacked again by merc this time. I killed him and buried him and decided to keep going despite how tired I was. I don't know when I fell down in exhaustion but I remember the night mare.

**Six months later**

I sit at in inn in bird country unsure of where to go or what to do. Lost with out a purpose and hating myself for all the damage I've done. I had spent the last six months drifting place to place leaving every time a bounty hunter of merc found me.

"You look like you could use some one to talk to." I nin sits down in front of me and I recognize him instantly.

"Kakashi Hatake." I say miserably.

"If you want to kill me you're going to have to get in line. I warn you it's a long one." I smile bitterly at him.

"It's been years since you escape and we've remained un-found. I think it's safe to say you're not going to tell anyone. I have to say I didn't expect to find you here and drinking sake underage at that." He takes the almost untouched bottle from me.

"I ordered it but I don't like the taste." He smirks and pours himself a drink.

"So what brings you to bird country?" I ask.

"Rescue mission. What about you?" he says.

"It's about the only country that doesn't want me dead." He raises his eye brows in question but I ignore it.

"I don't suppose your interested in breaking into a lab in sound and potentially going up against the strongest sharingan alive?" He smiles.

'Sure why not. Got nothing else to do." He smiles at me and I roll my eyes at him. I should be fighting him for what Konoha did to me but I just don't have it in me.

We meet up with four other nin.

"Guys I want you to meet Hinata the blue lion Kunoichi who I recruited. Hinata this is Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato." I nod but don't say anything.  
"You look familiar." The pink hair and blonde say to me.

"She gets that a lot!" Kakashi nervously chuckles and pushes me to walk in front with him. I recognize Sakura as being Tsunade apprentice and the two black haired nin as Danzo's dogs. I feel my mind picking up speed as I start processing my situation.

"You are quite famous up north and are currently number one on the capture list. Is it safe for you to be coming with us Hinata-san?" Yamato spoke up.

"I'm number one on a few hit lists. Doesn't really matter where I go." I tell him. I watch him shift trying to come up another excuse for me to not be on this mission. I think Kakashi suspects something to as we share a look. Naruto and Sakura suspect nothing and I'm undecided about Sai.

"Oh well given Konoha's current history with you I'm surprised you are helping us." Yamato goes on.

"I was bored." I smugly tell him.

"What history?" Sakura asks, I can tell she hates not knowing.

"We tried to kill her a few years back but she escaped to join up with the gold and silver brothers as criminals." I roll my eyes at his jab.

"A few years ago? She's like the same age as us and she's a Kunoichi who actually killed a lord!" Naruto asked.

"Enough Lets not dwell on the past and Yamato that information is classified remember?" I chuckled at Kakashi's veiled threat.

"The Suna lord is dead too." They all stop and stare.

"You did it again?" Sakura asked.

"No. Their Kage did it. Gaara of the sand to be correct." I tell them slightly offended.

"I don't go around killing lords you know." I say but they were ignoring me as they were talking about Suna.

'You mean the nin have taken over?" Naruto asked Excited.

"Yeah but they have a long way to go to rebuild." He didn't listen.

"See Sakura it is possible! We can kill the lord and we can take back the city." I stop and glare at the blonde boy.

"It's not that easy. Suna is in ruins because of it. A lot of people are dead; there is nothing great about it." I glare at him again before I start walking faster.

"Touchy." Sakura says.

I ignore them all for the rest of the trip as I lead them into sound with out being found.

* * *

enough reviews and i'll post another chappie today. Oh And thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far. You guys are awesome!

So i'll be putting sasuke in the next chapter among some others... ;p

White **shadow**


	17. Chapter 17

Kakashi and Yamato are planning while Sai and sakura train. Naruto comes to sit beside me.

"I'm sorry about saying the deaths in Suna were awesome. It's just when I heard that it was possible it was all I could think about it. My whole life I've been told about the time when Kage's rule and I want to be one myself. I was told it was impossible and to give up on my dream. I never listened but after a while it gets to you yeah know?" Naruto's apology was sincere.

"You want to be a Kage because they are the most respect and admired right?" I ask the smiling boy who nods.

"Then you don't deserve to be one. Being a Kage isn't about yourself Naruto it's about putting your village and your people before you. Being a Kage isn't a game it's a way of life." I say harshly to Naruto who had his head in the clouds. I walk away but stop when he yells out to me.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE BELIVE IT! Just you wait Hinata, I'm going to prove to you I'm going to make a great Kage and even you will respect me." I look into the boys determined blue eyes and my breath catches. I turn choosing not to say anything but inside the boy gives me hope and I know how dangerous that is.

We find the lab and we don't have to look far as five Nin come forward.

"Kimimaro, sakon/ukon, Jirobu, Kidomaru, Tayuya," Naruto steps in front of me.

"Where's Sasuke-teme?" Naruto shouts at them and I wonder if this guy has a normal volume voice.

"Right here." I recognize the black haired boy from all those years.

"Oh so your name is Sasuke and not Saito?" I ask. The man is surprised and a little bit confused.

"I didn't see this coming." He said and Naruto grinned.

"Kakashi got Hinata as reinforcement so we can bring you back!" Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other.

"Time out! Did I seriously involve myself in a bromance? I thought this was serious Kakashi!" I glared at him.

"Then leave and you won't get hurt bitch." I narrow my eyes and turn to see a red haired kunoichi beside Sasuke.

"I was but now you pissed me off." I glare at her.

"Don't listen to Karin. She has a habit of opening her dumbass mouth and saying useless shit." Sasuke told me.

"What the hell is all this talking for? Lets kick some ass!" I whipped my head to the left to see a grinning Suigetsu standing beside a dark haired guy.

"Suigetsu?" I say. He looks blank for a second before he too looks surprised.

"Hinata? I thought you were killed in the Gaito massacre?" He jumps down and we walk toward each other.

"No I caused it." I told him.

"Why the hell didn't you come back then?" He scolds me but hugs me anyway.

'Well I thought you guys didn't want me around anymore so I left. Where's Mangetsu?" I ask. I watch as he deflates.

"He died not long after you left. Hinata it was the guilt, it destroyed him." The weight of another life fucked up because of me.

"Is there anyone else you know?" Asked Yamato. I look around.

"Karin looks familiar I just can't place it." I say she glares and tucks her hair behind her ears and I see the scar on her left temple.

"Ah now I remember. I kicked her ass when her master tried to steal me away from my uncles." I say happily but then I realise that they are all Orchimaru's nin. I wined up and punched Suigetsu.

"You fuck head! Why are working for that ass hole? Do you know what he tried to do to me when I was a kid? He's not here is he? Because I didn't sign up for that." I look around paranoid.

"No but I am." I turn to see a blue man and a man who looks like Sasuke but with longer hair.

"That's nice but I don't know you." I tell him.

"You want to baby?" He winks and Suigetsu stands in front of me.

"That's Kisame Hinata, the one Zabuza told you about." I nod.

"What do the Akatsuki want?" Kakashi asks as he glares at the red eyed man.

"We're here for her." He points to me and I back up caught between the sound nin and the Akatsuki.

"We'll this just turned into a party and I really hate parties." I try to back away but I was blocked in.

"Nonsense my dear, the party is just getting started." I wince as Orchimaru makes his appearance. Now I'm in deep shit.

"Back off Snake, leader-sama wants her." Kisame told the snake.

"Unfortunately I can not give her up. I've been waiting to get my hands on her since I lived in Konoha.

"You were born in Konoha?" everybody asked.

"Oh yes. I have to say Hinata you've hidden your true identity along time. Those cloud criminals have taught you well." I shifted feeling incredibly nervous.

"You tell them who I am and then everyone's going to want me snake. It's your choice." I say.

"Everyone already does." Kabuto pointed out.

"No everyone wants to kill me, that's the difference." I say.

"Does anybody know what's going on?" Asked one of the sound Nin.

"Change of plans. Sasuke bring me an alive Hinata." Orchimaru hisses at him.

"You're seriously going to listen to him? That's kind of pathetic." I taunt Sasuke who actually listens to me.

"Sasuke you are not allowed to disobey me!" I watch in confusion as Sasuke crumples in pain and sakura rushes to his side. Itachi attacks the snake, Suigetsu attacks Kisame, the sound attack the Konoha nin and I'm standing there confused as hell.

Sakura is knocked aside when Karin tackles her and I have to duck as they fly over my head. I crawl under the fights and find a groaning Sasuke. I pull down his shit to see a black seal going crazy on him and his chakra. I activate my eyes and cut the chakra strings off that were attached to the sanin. So the seal now runs solely on his chakra alone.

"What did you do?" He grasps my hand and our faces are an inch away from each other.

"Cut the strings. I really hate slavery." He smirked and kissed me. My eyes widened and I froze not knowing how to take this. I push him away and back up and I transport out of the fray and run like the seven hells were nipping at my heels. I stopped once I reached the south border to rain. I got myself into an inn and decided to take a bath. So there I was relaxing in a bubble bath the wife ran me when I was rudely disturbed.

"Out of all the cities you pick this one?" I freak out and tried to grab the towel but Sasuke takes it out of my reach.

"What the hell? I help you and now you hold me hostage in a bath?" I freak out.

"You are free to get up and leave anytime you want." He smirks at me as he takes a seat on the opposite wall.

"What do you want?" I mumble as I hide myself in the bubbles.

"You do realize that rain is the base for the Akatsuki." I frown.

"The who?" He laughs.

"The cloaked guys that were after you... Kisame and my brother." Oh those guys.

"Oh I remember. They went after my uncles a couple of times but they said black and red were to boring of colours so they turned them down. Uncles also said they were boring and had sticks so far up their asses that it would take years to pull one out." Sasuke laughed again.

"Yeah those guys. Luckily I put a seal on you to trace you before they get their hands on you. I came to warn you." I looked him in the eyes and for once I couldn't get a read off someone, it unnerved me.

"Oh is that the only reason?" I ask him.

"No I wanted to make a deal with you." He gets serious.

"I need to kill danzo and I need your help. You can go back to being lady Hinata and get me close enough to kill him." I narrow my eyes and lean over the tub to talk to him.

"That is suicide. Danzo is a ten times more protected then any lord. Look he's out of your league, he's out of mine and for the record I'm never going back." He gets up and sits right by the tub and we glare at each other.

"I heard you were fearless. It's kind of pathetic." Despite myself I smirk.

"No such thing as fearless. Sasuke listen to me. What ever he's done to you its not worth getting yourself killed over. You have so much to live for and Danzo doesn't deserve for you to waste your time on him." His eyes start spinning.

"I have nothing to live for. My brother doesn't want anything to do with me, I sacrificed everything in order to obtain the power to kill that man and this has been my only dream." Understanding sweeps through me.

"You are not strong enough, no one is. Danzo controls the world not just the fire nation and has every merc and the lords behind him. You don't know what I know. Find another dream Sasuke, find a home and get back your happiness that bastard took from you." I smile and I don't move as he takes my face in his hands and kisses me. This kiss was nothing I had ever felt and it made my stomach tighten and my body squirm.

My chakra goes into over drive and I jump out of the tub to land on the unprepared Sasuke. I close my eyes as the blast takes out the tub and the floor underneath it. Sasuke flips us and covers my naked body with his to protect me from the falling debris. My skin turns hot when my breasts touch his semi bare chest.

Our eyes meet and everything is falling down around us and I never knew this cliché crap actually existed till now. We fall but we do not hit the ground as Sasuke summons a hawk that catches us. He holds me close to his body and I blush like crazy as I curl into him. We land and he hands me his long shirt but not with out checking me out. He throws me my bag he had managed to grab on our way out and I went to get dressed.

"So what was that?" He asks when I return.

"A merc trying to kill me. Sorry you got involved. I suggest you leave before you get pulled further in." I tell him but he stays sitting.

"I could help you and then you could help me…" I frown at him.

"No means no Sasuke. Not to mention I don't need any help, I just need to lie low and it will die down." I explain and Sasuke looks at me with pity.

"Don't be stupid Hinata. It's not going to die down in fact the price on your head is only getting bigger. Even I heard about the rumours about Suna, there's some even saying it was you who killed the lord. The lord killer is now your new nickname." I sat in disbelief.

"I'm never going to get to home." I say.

"I could help." He reminded me.

"How? You can't fix this…you can't fix me! It doesn't matter where I go I will always screw things up. I will always want to fight, to fuck everything up." I put my head in my arms and wallow in my self hatred.

"What's wrong with wanting to fight? To change things? The way I see it you seem to be the only one doing a damn thing while everybody sits back judging you. You don't fuck things up Hinata; you just refuse to give in." I look up at Sasuke who is staring at me from across the fire.

"I can't stop it." I tell him. He smirks.

"Who said you had to?" He gets up and sits beside me giving me the option to take his comfort or draw a line between us.

"We are we here? We don't even know each other?" I try to stick to reason instead of my body.

"We are here because we're both lost and because of that we know each other better then we know ourselves." For tonight I give into his explanation and lean into him.

**Next morning~**

We get up and start traveling toward Iwa in some naïve to attempt to fix what I have broken. We get there and I make my way to the shrine I had been to four months ago.

"Hinata my dear I'm happy to see you are well." The monk smiled at me and brought me into a hug.

"I had worried that they got their claws into you. I have to say coming back here is risky but I expect nothing less then the niece of the gold and silver brothers. I heard they've been causing quite the ruckus in cloud." I smile and sit relaxing my tired muscles.

"This your boyfriend? Do your uncles know? I'm guessing not because the boy is still alive." I laugh and Sasuke glares at the old man.

"Ah by the sharingan and by his age I presume this is Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata I know why you have come back and I've spent lots of time trying to figure out a way for you to come back but then it struck me about a week back." The monk gave me the flyer and I shook my head.

"Are you crazy? I can barely get into the city and you want me to become a gladiator Nin? My uncles told me to stay away from the heat not throw myself into the fire." I tell him.

"Oh and you've done a spectacular job of staying out of trouble." I pout at his statement.

"We can do this Hinata. It says it's looking for kunoichi and Nin pairs. We go in take on other identities and I do all the fighting so no one can recognize you. When I win and get my wish from the new lord I'll wish for them to stop hunting you." I sigh.

"Yes because he will actually do that." I say sarcastically. The monk gives me a good smack.

"Do not mock people who are trying to help you Hinata. Do you have any other choice?" the monk scolds me and I apologize. The monk gets us some Iwa clothing and we illusion ourselves to look average. We take off through the streets and go to the giant coliseum the first Iwa lord built. Sasuke takes my hand and we go to the sign in room.

"My name is Saito and this is my wife Hitomi, we're from Konoha." He explains to the grumpy looking man and he buys it as we are taken for a physical. Then they change our clothing to a brown shirt and pants and a brown dress for me that showed more then I wanted. Then they give us blue arm bands and shove us into another room with someone waiting.

"Hey you two must be new. My name is Kurotsuchi and welcome to the under ground as we call it." I smile at her and try to pull down my dress but then I show more cleavage.

"The crowds love it when there's little as possible on us. Come on I got your room assignments. So you two are married? I know because that's the only way they let a man and woman stay together and you have a blue armband" She continues talking as she leads us down deep below the coliseum. I stop and stare as we walk into a giant cavern filled with caves. Sasuke's grip on my hand tightens and pulls me forward.

"You're near me and family." We walk along the path ways leading up about four sets of stairs to an empty cave with an old mattress and a blanket.

"The more you win the more you get in your room. The blue are on top then the pinks in the middle and the red are at the bottom. We don't cross into each others territory." She keeps talking but my mind is whirling as I stare out into hundred of caves full of families and Nin.

"Thank you but we would like to get settled." Sasuke tugs me into the cave where he swings me to sit on the mattress. He moves me over and sits beside me with his arm around me.

"What the hell have we got our self into?" He whispers.

"I've seen a place like this except it had bars on the caves and it was a called a prison." I whisper back.

"So they converted the prison into housing and built the coliseum over it to hide it. Smart, I always wondered where the Iwa Nin went. Just thought they died out." I felt very uncomfortable being trapped in a place like this. I hate being trapped.

"Hey we're making dinner and we we're wondering if you wanted to join us?" The pink eyed woman was back.

"Sure we'd love to, right Hitomi?" Sasuke nudged me and I smiled.

"Yes thank you Kurotsuchi." We get up to find there are about 30 people sitting in and around a large cave.

"This my grandfathers cave, he's like the village chief. She brings us in to meet an old man and another man who I was assuming was her father.

"Grandpa, dad this Saito and Hitomi. Guys this is Onoki and my dad Kitstuchi." I bow and force Sasuke to as well.

"Well you know respect so that's a start. Come sit down and eat." The old man tells us. We sit down and do as he says. They pass us some food and we both stay mostly quiet. At some point we're separated and I end up in a bunch of women and he ends up with the men.

Kurotsuchi introduces me to the women and they start to gossip.

"So what about you Hitomi? How's the hubby in bed?" I shift nervously and I blush.

"Oh come on! We want details." A middle aged woman piped up.

"Leave the girl alone! Off with you gossipers!" I smiled at her gratefully.

"My name is kana. Don't let them push you around you hear me hun?" I nod. Two children come running and with the force they're running at I'm surprised she doesn't get knocked down.

"These are my two rascals Jun and Naoto and my husband Bonso." Her husband is a big man who looks like he could snap me in two.

"Ah so this is the Hitomi, your husband is good guy, quiet but good. Knocked junji right out for his comment about yeah honey." He sat down and we started talking about a garden Kana has been trying to grow for years.

"There you are." Sasuke comes and sits down very close to me and gives me a peck on the lips. I hide my shock but not my blush.

"Oh look Bonso young love! We use to be like that!" I smile as Bonso and Kana give each other Eskimo kisses.

"They're still like that." Kurotsuchi whispered conspiratorially.

"So once a week is the shows and every day in between is training." Bonso and Kana tell us.

"The men and women are kept separate as to not distract us." Kana explains.

"Any way you two should get to bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Sasuke stands up and pulls me with him as we walk back to our cave.

"You're worried again." He says.

"I can't believe Nins are living down here like this." I whisper.

"We don't know the whole story so don't go imaging things." He takes off his shirt and pants and I look away. I jump a little as he wraps his arms around me.

"We're supposed to be married, don't forget we're being watched." He kisses my neck and I close my eyes as he takes off my jacket and then pulls me into bed. I take off my pants and shirt leaving my shorts and my net shirt. He pulls me into him and his warmth makes up for the lack of quality blanket. The last six months were riddled with nightmares but that night it was the best I had ever had.

* * *

review and let me now what you think. I get enough reviews and i'll drop another chappie or two tonight.

White **shadow**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Morning~ **

We get woken up by kana and Bonso and they share their breakfast with us. Kana and Kurotsuchi take me to the women's training field which I was told is was considerably smaller as there was less kunoichi.

I'm partnered with Kurotsuchi and I tone down my Kenjutsu to just below her skill.

"Not bad Hitomi, you just might survive yet." I smile and pretend to be exhausted. I put down my sword and take a break. Using one sword instead of two was annoying but I adapted pretty quickly. If they knew I could use two there would be some questions.

"So how did our girl do Kurotsuchi?" Kana grinned as she sat down beside us.

"Not bad, she actually might survive the test next week." I was about to ask about the test but two women one huge with muscles, short hair and scars and the other tall, lithe with red hair and a look in her eyes that held no mercy.

"Those are the lord's top female gladiators, blood thirsty killers. The big one is Ona and the small one is dia. Do not get in their way Hitomi." Kurotsuchi whispers to me.

"Anyone want to challenge us? What about you Kana? Kurotsuchi?" The two women kept their heads down staying silent.

"Cowards." The women with blue arm bands stay away but the women with yellow kiss their asses.

Ona and dia picked out some women in a supposedly fair fight. We watched as they were savagely beat.

"I think I could go for one more don't you Ona? How about Kurotsuchi and kana?" My two friends were shoved into the middle. Kana held her own against Ona but Dai was kicking Kurotsuchi's ass. I winced as Kana got distracted and was backhanded into the wall.

"Anyone want to help them?" They taunted but no one stepped forward, no one was that stupid. Well except for me. I caught the finishing blow from Dai and pushed her away.

"Oh look fresh meat! Lets play kitten." Dai licked her lips at me but I stared her down.

She moved at me and I decided to play dirty. I jabbed her in the eyes, punched her in the throat and finally spin kicked her into the wall.

"You bitch!" I rolled away from the charging Ona tripping her into the wall knocking her unconscious as well. I sat on the ground breathing deeply praying to kami that I just didn't screw things up again. A whistle blew and the women started scrambling.

"Get up." Kana grabbed me and pulled me up and she and Kurotsuchi stood on either side of me. The soldiers came in and a male nin, loyal to the lord came in and took in the two downed gladiators.

"What happened here?" I thought I was safe but some women with a yellow arm band stepped forward and told him.

"Damn hyena's." kana swore under her breath.

"Hitomi step forward." I step forward and the nin comes to stand in front of me.

"A newbie? Very well newbie you just got yourself invited to the main show." He pulled my arm and placed a gold armband around me.

"Thank you?" I say but he smirks and winks.

"Too bad you're a blue." He says before he leaves.

"Do you realize what that is?" Kurotsuchi asks me as she twists my arm to see the band up close.

"How could She Kurotsuchi? She's new." Kana takes me to the side and sits me down.

"That gold arm band means you're invited to the annual celebration." She says sadly.

"That's good right?" I ask hopefully.

"No the weekly fights don't usually end in death, though some come really close. The annual is one big fight to the death. You win that and you get one wish from the lord. Hitomi you have to know that in the annual you go against the men and his top gladiators. No one has ever won." I stare at my feet as my brain whirled trying to plan ahead.

"That changes things doesn't it?" I say as I lay on my back and cover my eyes. The whistle blows and our morning training session is over. Kana and Kuro take me to the baths which I have to say doubt the water has ever been changed.

"So what's with the arm bands?" I ask.

"Light blue like us mean we're married, yellow means you're still a minor and pink means your single. The men its dark blue, orange and red. We are separated for living arrangements with some exceptions like Kuro is technically a pink but no one says anything because of her grandfather. The women have two training shifts, morning and afternoon. The morning is for the blue and yellow while the other is for pink and let me tell you pink is down right vicious. They will slit your throat and take your husband before you can even blink. The morning is for the men with the red who are equally savage then the afternoon is for our blue then the evening is for the orange." I nod trying to take it all in.

"So I'll be training in the morning and Saito in the afternoon?" I say to myself.

"Look its dangerous during that time because the red bastards usually try to sneak in and have some fun. It's dangerous if you wonder off alone. Especially since you're gold now." Kuro told me.

"What's so great about gold?" They give each other a look.

"Gold is the best and worst status you can get. Best because you get everything you want and bad because it's only going to last you another couple of months before the annual comes in the beginning of June." June that's 4 and half months away.

We get out and are escorted past the red's who were just released. They stare and wolf whistle at us but one in particular caught my eye. He wasn't cheering or leering just staring at me. I stopped in recognition.

"Mangetsu." I whisper and his eyes light up. Kana grabs my hand and pulls me forward into the tunnel taking me back to the blue quarters. When I got there I sat on my mattress and tried not to freak.

"You knew some one down there." Kuro sits beside me in my cave.

"yeah, some one I thought dead." I say.

"Well by the way your acting I'm guessing an old lover…does Saito know about him?" My eyes widen and I shake my head.

"Look don't worry, the guy probably forgot all about you and moved on with his life." I nodded and I breathed calmly.

"Now let's go shopping!" she grabs my hand and takes my down some more tunnels till we reach a window.

"What can I get you today Kurotsuchi?" The old man smiles at Kuro.

"Not me but Hitomi." She moves me so the man can see my arm band. He looks impressed as he hands me a sheet but Kuro fills it out for me.

"There it will be finished in an hour so let's go exploring." She takes me around the blue sector right down to the bottom where most of the yellow banded girls are.

"What's down here?" I ask her.

"Once in a while a red makes it through and the girls stupidly flirt with them." We sit and watch the girls who are in group's gossip and stare at the wall that looks like it has been patched more than a few times.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I ask.

"Yeah but the biggest goal those girls have is to get one of these." She tugs on my blue arm band.  
"The blue automatically get a set amount of food and their own cave where the pinks, red share about 10 to a room and the yellow and orange live with their parents." I nod and we head up top in time for dinner which we have to prepare. We stop in time to check out my cave.

"It has a curtain." I say impressed. Kuro grabs my arm and we go inside to see it filled with food, clothing, soap, blankets, dishes, and even a queen bed.

"Wow this is awesome!" She's amazed and I wonder when the last time she's ever seen a house.

'Oh look you have real meat!" She looks dreamily at it.

"Well I'll make dinner then." I say. With all the equipment they gave me I could make a fire and use the meat to put in the stew. I make Kin's special gold stew as he calls it and I make sure to make a huge pot of it.

"Hitomi." I turn sheepishly to Sasuke who was standing there with a drooling Bonso Kitsuchi and Onoki.

"I made dinner?" he comes in closing the curtain behind him and blocking the others out.

"Can I have a word with my wife?" Kuro nods and leaves quickly.

"What have you done?" he hisses.

"I didn't mean to. There was two women with gold arm bands and there was a fight and I got into it and I might have won but they were super weak so it's not like I meant to but it happened and I'm sorry but now I got a gold band." I say in one breath. He sighs and nods.

"Alright, we'll see where this goes. I trust that you know what you're doing. Dinner smells great." He pecks me on the cheek and I'm stupefied at the trust.

"You're not mad?" He shakes his head and nods at the curtain and I can see all the shapes of our new friends.

"Is it ready?" He asks. I nod and he picks it up and opens the curtain. I had to laugh at all the innocent looking faces.

"Whose hungry?" He puts the pot down and ties up the curtain. Onoki takes the first bowl and after that we all take one and eat dinner together sitting on the ground.

"You're a lucky man Saito; I wish my wife could cook like this!" Yells one of the men and we all laugh as his wife hits him.

"Tell me something I don't know." He gives me a look and I begin to wonder if this really wasn't an act. I end up chatting with Kuro and Kana again with my side leaning into Sasuke. He wraps an arm around me and I smile despite myself. It gets late and we turn in. Sasuke closes the curtain and grins at it and the clothes.

"I got to say I never thought I would be so grateful for a curtain." I laugh and I take off most of my clothes and slip into the large shirt that was meant for Sasuke but I stole it to sleep in.

"That's my shirt." I stick my tongue out at him and he grins.

"Mine now." I return his grin and I shriek a little as he tackles me to the bed trying to get it back. We both freezes when we recognize the position we're in. This time when he kisses me I kiss him back. He flips us over so he's on top and we continue to kiss until the screech of the curtain being pulled back startles us.

"Oh crap sorry!" Kuro looks away but still grins.

"Never mind Hitomi I'll tell you tomorrow!" She shuts the curtain and I start laughing.

"It's not funny." He tells me but I just laugh harder. He rolls his eyes but cracks a smile.

"So you're not mad about the change of plan?" I ask. He sits up and rubs hair, it reminds me of the first time I met him.

"No not mad. Shit happens so we have to change with it. You and I both know the lord won't give you your freedom so we only have the choice of taking it." I nod and get under the covers as the chilliness gives me Goosebumps.

"So we win and kill the lord again? That will just piss them off more you know, trust me." I smile up at him. He looks down and smiles.

"We have four months, we got this." I smile and snuggle into the cold bed and blankets.

"Cold?" He asks and I nod. He climbs into bed and I roll into his warmth.

"I wonder which they would be mad at more, if they knew I was planning on killing the lord or I was sleeping a bed with you." I laugh as I can picture their faces.

"Your uncles would like me." He says confidently.

"Yeah until you tell them you saw me naked." We both chuckled.

**Four months later~**

I sat on the side watching Kana fight some pink arm band and pinky get her ass kicked.

"Kana is the best and we all know it. She won't go gold because of her kids." Kuro sits beside me.

"I don't blame her. She has a good thing going." Kana finishes her fight and we all head back. We walk past the reds but we're stopped by a commotion. There were a bunch of reds that had got loose and were on their way toward us. We backed into the shower/change rooms and we we're screwed as the training room was blocked by the running women. I grabbed Kuro and Kana and I stuffed Kuro in a locker placing a seal on it. I took Kana and hid her in the equipment shed but there was only room for her. I threw her in it and sealed it shut.

"Damn it Hitomi!" She shouted.

"Shut up and stay quiet!" I harshly tell her. I go around the corner to see the reds had pinned some of the women down so I took the mop and knocked them off. The women ran into the training room with the young girls and barricaded themselves in while I held the reds at bay. One got past my guard and pinned me to the wall.

"Since you took the others a way you are gonna have to service us all!" This man was strong and big so I couldn't reach him or pull him off me. If I used my byakugan I would blow Sasuke and I's cover so bit and scratched, everything I could do.

"Settle down sweet heart." I really hated being called sweet heart. I Grimaced and groaned in disgust as he ran his hand between my legs and stroked my core through my underwear.

"Come Meguro, hurry up will yeah?" Some were staring at me while the others tried to break into the training room. I closed my eyes and turned when he tried to kiss me.

"Get the fuck off her." My eyes opened and I saw a pissed off Mangetsu standing there looking just as powerful and serene as the day I met him.

Meguro put me down and stepped away as did all the others.

"Leave." They were obviously afraid of him and did as they were told.

"You alright Hinata?" He came closer and his familiar scent of leather and sword polish washed over me.

"Fine." He comes closer and he stares down at my blue arm band.

"Married? And here I thought you were dead." His eyes were trying to see right through me.

"It's Hitomi here. Suigetsu said you were dead." I tell him.

"It's best for him to continue to think that. So who is he? He must be special to make you want to give yourself to him forever." He glares at the offending blue band before he rips it off my arm. The whistle blows and I can hear people approach.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you in the annual. All I have to do is win and then I'll get you back. Just wait Hinata, I'll come for you." He goes to kiss me and I turn so he kisses my cheek. He lingers smelling my neck and I feel dirty.

The whistle blows again and he leans back.

"His name." I frown. His grip on my neck tightens painfully and I'm close to passing out.

"Your Husbands name, Hinata." I glare at him as the soldiers pull him off me and I collapse to my knees.

"I'll find him! Just you wait love I'll rip him apart and I'll get you back!" I take in deep breaths trying to regain my breathing. Kana comes down and brings me into a hug.

Kuro comes out to after Kana yells out to us.

"We'll take her to the medic." The soldiers gently helped me up and escorted me through some tunnels I've never been to before and into a series of offices. I'm brought to a medical examining room and told to sit on the high bench.

'I heard what happened." An older man comes in and checks on my neck.

"Heavy bruising but nothing serious. Did they get any further than that?" I shake my head.

"You're lucky. An out break of reds usually brings more patients that were raped in. I'm happy that all there was this if you don't mind me saying." I nod and I leave the room. Not shaken up by the violence just by who did it and the look of insanity in his eyes. Kana and Kuro meet me in the tunnel that connects to the blue quarters. They wrap one of my blankets around me and march me to Kana's cave knowing I didn't want to be alone.

"You can stay here to Saito gets back." Kana tells me. She comforts me like a mother would and once again I'm reminded of Mizuki. I fall asleep dreaming of a blonde haired woman with a warm hug.

I wake up to being picked up and I start to panic thinking it was Mangetsu.

"It's me Hitomi, its saito I have you. You're safe." I open my eyes to Sasuke looking down at me with worry and anger. He carries me to our cave and pulls shut the curtain and puts me straight into bed where he crawls in seconds later and holds me.

"What happened to make you this shaken up? Who is that fucker that did this to you. I promise I will cut his hands off for touching you." He whispers into my ear. I told him everything after that starting at my time with mist till Mangetsu's promise to kill Sasuke to get to me.

"I won't let him touch you." He kisses me and I kiss him back. I don't know when this stopped being simple but when ever he kisses me or touches me I feel something…I'm not sure what it is yet but it's there and its strong. He keeps on kissing me and I let him slide my shirt off.

"I won't forgive him, no matter what." He softly kisses my bruised neck turning pain into pleasure. He continues to take off my clothing till I was bare to him once more. He sits back and undo's the illusions.

"You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He says softly only loud enough I could hear him. He bends down and kisses my forehead, my nose my cheek, my jaw. He goes down my body making a path slowly to my thigh never breaking eye contact. He smiles and leans back up to give me a long kiss.

"If you tell me to stop I will but I have to know right now." I smile pleased that he would ask first. I pull him down nose to nose and I could see the restraint in his eyes.

"Ok." That's all I say and he smiles.

"Ok." He grasps out as his next kiss is filled with so much passion my heart beats faster with every second. His hands that had been ghost like were now roaming and possessive.

**Lemony**

He stopped kissing me only to give attention to my breasts and I moaned in response.

"Sasuke, I've never-" I stop as he kisses me softly again.

"I'll go slow." He messages and sucks my breasts and my back arches. Just when I get use to that feeling he reaches down and cups my core. He slowly sticks a finger in and begins to move. I'm squirming now and panting gripping him tightly. He kisses me as he sticks another in. I push my hips up to meet his hand and his lips swallow my moan. He keeps pumping me and out adding more fingers and I could feel the tightness building and building till I could almost feel release but he stops.

"You're ready, just hang on." I nod breathless as he positions him self over me. His lips are on mine again and instead of a moan he stifled my scream as he plunged deep inside me. I grab his shoulders as he first withdraws only to slam back into me. Every time he does it my hips mimic his movements and I start to match him. His moan gives me even more pleasure so I move my hips more boldly and he hangs on to me as he buries his face into my neck.

"Hinata, I'm coming…" Coming? My eyes widen as I felt him release in me and that is what pushed me over the edge. The fire with in me spread like wildfire and I screamed into the pillow as my orgasm rocked my body.

**End of lemon**

We both held each other as we caught our breaths. Sasuke kissed me gently and cleaned us both up. He then pulled one of his shirts over my head and pulled me back into bed with him.

"Sasuke, we only have 16 days till the annual." I remind him and he chuckles.

"Way to ruin the mood Hinata. I know and I have a plan. I'll tell you tomorrow." I smile and fall asleep warm and feeling a sense of home within these arms.

* * *

short little lemon for you.

review please.

White **shadow**.


	19. Chapter 19

**10 days later~**

We were in the training room and the Nin who promoted me came walking in and we lined up quickly.

"Lord says he wants a preshow in three days. Kana, Kuro," He said more names but I stopped as I looked at my two friends and the fear on their faces.

"Lord says the blue can come watch as well." This is a first. Since I was promoted to gold my first day I never got to go to any of the shows. Sasuke wouldn't talk about them and no one else would either.

"It will be fine Kurotsuchi, its just like any other show." Kana reassured an uneasy Kuro.

I told Sasuke who looked less then thrilled I would get to go to my first show.

"What is with you? I've never been to one and my uncles never let me go see one." I complain.

"There's a reason for it. Just don't get your hopes up because I guarantee you won't like it." I frown and try to get him to tell me more. He distracts me and I can't say I wasn't opposed to it.

**Two days later~**

"Hitomi can I talk to you?" Kana is standing at the doorway of my cave looking nervous.

"Sure, come on it." Kana smiles and sits down and picks up a brush. I smile and sit down between her legs as she brushes my hair like always.

"Hitomi I like you. If I had a daughter I wish she would turn out just like you. That's why I'm telling you this. You need to leave this place and make a better life for you and Saito. This is no life for you, or Kurotsuchi or any human being. There's still hope for you two, you know how to live up top where the rest of us have all but forgotten. Please Hitomi for me." She continues brushing my hair despite her crying.

"What about you? About Bonso, your kids, Kuro and the old man, what about the rest of you?" I ask.

"Hitomi you have to forget about us, you can't help us escape from a prison we made ourselves." She puts my hair in a braid and pins it up. She kisses my head and leaves.

"Save your self Hitomi."

I don't get to see Kana in the morning as she was already brought up to the champion rooms as they call it. Sasuke takes my hand and leads me up top for the first time in months and I bask in the sun. We sit in the stands and the lord was nice enough to let out the pinks and the reds keeping us all separate. I stare down at the coliseum in wonder and in excitement. Sasuke sudden flare in chakra brings me out of my wonder. I see him glaring angrily at something across from us. I look to see Mangetsu giving Sasuke the same look.

"Saito." I pull him out of it. He stares at me before he gives me a kiss and ignores Mangetsu. The lord sits at the head of the coliseum in a golden throne in the shape of a dragon. The upper elite all sit around him making that end the one that houses the rich and blue bloods.

Sasuke holds my hand tighter.

"No matter what happens promise me you won't intervene." I promise and he doesn't let go.

"The first event was the prisoner event." I watched in disgust as the gladiators take their time in killing citizens that have been found guilty in some way or another. Then came Kana's event. I watched as her and Kuro and some other women I had never seen before all come out of different doors.

"Who are they fighting?" I ask.

"Each other." Onoki looks solemn. My eyes widen as the 20 women start killing each other. I look at the new lord and his friends laughing at the blood and death.

Even Kana was killing and Kurotsuchi was just trying to stay alive. I had to stop this I had to do something. Sasuke's grip was iron as he tugged me back down.

"Saito-" He gives me a look and I stop trying to get up. I watch as people I had gotten to know were killed before me. I couldn't do anything or else I would blow my chance of my own freedom. There four left, Kana, Kuro and two pink.

Kana and Kuro each fought off their opponent and I let the breath I was holding as they defeated them. They faced each other and didn't move.

"Only one survives thats the rule." The lord smiled at them and I wanted to kill the lord all over again.

"No this isn't supposed to be like that!" Onoki stood up angrily but he too could nothing.

I watched them talk and Kana dropped her sword. Kuro approached her slowly but she couldn't do it and dropped her sword as well. I watched the lord give the signal and I stood still and watched Kana get killed by ten arrows. I watched as Kuro tried to pull them out, as Bonso screamed his wives name, as Onoki smashed his fist to the railing, as the lord smiled triumphantly. I watched it all as they took her body away along with the others and they dragged the crying and screaming Kuro back into the depths of hell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I say.

"Because I know you and my priority is and always will be you." He doesn't apologize and he doesn't seem sorry. I get up and leave with Sasuke following me. Onoki leads the way as we all gather to a room with the dead bodies on the floor. I see Bonso cradling his dead wives body crying and rocking back and forth. I step forward but my legs freeze.

I turn to leave but Sasuke stops me.

"Say good bye, they burn the body after." He drags me to the dead woman's side and Bonso reaches out his hand. I take it and he pulls me into a hug.

"She loved you Hitomi. Remember that." I nod and he lets me go. I place a kiss on her forehead like she had done to me last night.

"Mommy?" I lean back to see her two boys standing at the doorway looking confused.

"Daddy why won't mommy wake up?" the youngest asks but the look on the older ones face told me he knew. The youngest ran to his mother and tried to wake her up as Bonso tried to calm him but the oldest just stared with silent tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. Sasuke picks me up and holds me as I cry into his chest. He takes me back to our room and I cry myself to sleep.

I wake up to find Sasuke gone and Kuro lying beside me.

"He went to training. I came over and he said I could stay but not to wake you up." I looked her tired red eyes. She started to cry and I pulled her into a hug.

"I lost kana and now I'm going to lose you, Saito and grandfather. You're all in the annual. No one ever wins the annual." I hug her closely.

"It's going to be ok." I tell her. We get up and go visit Bonso.

"This isn't right. She shouldn't have died." I say.

"There's nothing you could have done Hitomi, there's nothing any of us could do to avoid our fate." Bonso tells me sadly.

"Says who? I don't understand why we're all here! I don't get how they can just get away with that!" I hadn't realise I had raised my voice till some one across the cavern called out to me.

"You understand nothing!" I turn to glare. I stand on the ledge and yell.

"You're right I don't understand this fucked up way of living. I don't get how Shinobi and Kunoichi's willingly let them selves be used for entertainment by a sick mother fucker with a god complex! I don't understand why you are all giving him so much power! Why do you let yourself be imprisoned here?" I yell.

"This is our home!" A pink yells at me from below.

"This is not a home it's a fucking prison and you made your fear your own bars! What are you so afraid of? The top side? Yeah its hard and messed but its better then this! Look around and ask your self if this is all you want. If this is the way you want to spend the next 20 or thirty years of your life. That is if you even survive those years." I try to tell them.

"No one goes against the lord!" Many yells chorused.

"Hinata the blue kunoichi did! She took out 2 herself and is still alive!" I heard.

"Then where is she now then?" "She's in hiding as she damn well should be!"

"Fuck Hinata!" I scream and all the voices are silenced.

"Fuck Hinata, she's not here you are! No one is going to rescue you but yourselves. You need to remember what you are! You're nin and not some play toys for the lords!" I shout at them and the voices argue.

"Don't you see what's been going on? He's pinning you against each other! You're killing each other off so he doesn't have to and your letting him! Divided you're as good defeated but together you could be unstoppable! It's time we showed the lord what shinobi's are really made of!" the reds and pinks cheered but the blue remained unconvinced.

"Think about your children. Do you want them to grow up to kill each other? To watch as family, loved ones and friends kill each other like its normal? You have a chance to make a better life for your kids, like Kana wanted for hers but never got the chance." I stare into Bonso's eyes and he nodded at me.

"For Kana, for your children, for what ever pride and integrity you have left!" I shout and cheers rise up. It all becomes quiet as Onoki and Sasuke come back from training.

Onoki steps up beside me and looks at everyone.

"Hitomi is right my people. Its time we take back Iwa, and our home!" I lock eyes with Sasuke expecting his anger but I find him smiling at me. He stands by my side and I feel light headed with courage.

"You have to do it together or not at all." I rip my blue and gold arm bands off and throw them into the air. Sasuke does as well followed by Onoki and everyone else. I watched hand in hand with Sasuke as the air and cavern floor is littered with colour.

"Your not mad?" I ask. He smiles and kisses my head.

"This is who you are. I know that and it only draws me in more." I kiss him and he returns it whole heartedly. Whistles blow and soldiers come in.

"Who started this?" No one says anything.

"I have a feeling it was you Onoki." Onoki was essential in planning a coup so I shared a look with Sasuke before I stepped forward.

"It was me. You can go tell the lord to suck it." I smirk as the cavern erupts in cheers and I'm taken away to spend my last days alone.

T**he day off the Annual**

I'm finally taken to a champion room where I'm dressed in metal armour that accentuates more then it protects. They show me the weapon room and I pick two short swords as my weapons. I'm put back in the champion room and even deep with in the walls I could here the cheering of the people and the thundering of hundreds of feet.

"To the cage with you." I follow the soldier and I'm led to a long room with blue lining. I see Sasuke and Onoki who rush over to me. Sasuke picks me up and hugs me while giving me a hard long kiss.

"No matter what stay with the plan and try not to do anything reckless with out me." I nod.

"Your second last. The lord wants to make a spectacle of you. I'm last and Saito is third last." I nod as the solid gate opens leaving a cage between us and the arena. We watch a few events all ending in slaughter and I find I'm almost peaceful. The thrill of watching a plan come together is unparallel.

"We could forget the deal, we could runaway and live out our lives in the middle of nowhere." Sasuke whispers as he stands beside me.

"Sounds like heaven but I'm done running." He smirks.

"That's my girl." He pecks my lips and leaves the room to walk out to the arena. The cheers are deafening as they chant his name.

"Saito is one of the favourites to win. He's also the distraction. If he doesn't hold the show long enough and their attention then were screwed." I nod. It was just me and Onoki in the room as we watched Sasuke win all his fights against the gladiators.

"It's almost over." Onoki tells me. Only it isn't because the doors open again and Mangetsu comes out. My heart stops seconds before it picks up its pace.

"This isn't right Onoki, Mangetsu isn't a gladiator." Onoki shook his head.

"Saito told me not to tell you. It was the lord's idea to pin them against each other, the winner gets you." I glare at the cage and I'm so incredibly pissed.

Sasuke manages to hold his own against Mangetsu but their skill level was the same. My voice gets caught in my throat as Mangetsu taunts Sasuke with something I can't hear and he loses his focus for a second. It was only a second that Mangetsu needs to run his sword through Sasuke. Sasuke luckily dodges so it only pierces side skin.

"How the hell did he do that?" The crowd is silent and I know they're in shock.

"The sharigan." I tell Onoki who narrows his eyes.

"Anything else you're hiding?" He asks but I focus on the fight. Mangetsu and Sasuke go at it again but Sasuke was superior with his sharigan and copied Mangetsu's kenjutsu. More gates open and the gladiators come out and engage Sasuke as well. Mangetsu gets mad and kills everyone in his way.

"Gladiators and the beasts?" I wince as savage animals are brought up and chained to the walls. Everything from tigers, lions, bears to crocodiles tried their hardest to sink their teeth into flesh.

"Hitomi your hands." Onoki grabs my hands that had the bloody mark of the cage I was griping.

"Sasuke is good but even he can't do this." I tell Onoki. I'm proven wrong as he kills the last of the gladiators and downs Mangetsu. We lock eyes and we share a smile that's cut short as he his face turns into one of pain.

"Sasuke!" I scream as he collapsed to his knees and he mouths something to me before he falls face first into the ground with three arrows protruding from his back.

"Sasuke!" Onoki slams me backwards.

"Hitomi I'm sorry but I can't let you ruin the plan. My people are relying on me." I try to get up but he encases me in earth. I scream Sasuke's name till my throat is hoarse. I watch through teary vision as they drag his dead body away.

"I'm so sorry Hitomi. Sasuke died for a good cause. Look I need you to keep every ones eyes on you till we get everyone out and into position then I'll break in and help you. I'll kill the lord and we can storm the city. I just need time, do this for Sasuke." He tells me and the cage opens for me.

"You want a distraction? I'll give you one." My chakra destroys the earth around me and I walk past a shocked looking Onoki.

* * *

Snap crackle pop i killed sasuke.

White **shadow**


	20. Chapter 20

I step up the stares slowly and into the hot sun. I keep going till I'm in the middle standing right beside the spot he died, the spot still soaked with his blood. The lord starts to talk but I ignore him and the cheering crowds.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, it was my fault. I brought you into this, I fucked up the plan, and I made you a target." I apologize to him.

Temari was right, everyone is a pawn to me and I will never change. I hide behind my past as an excuse but the truth is I choose this. I choose to destroy everything I love because its never enough. I'm never satisfied, always bored and always playing a game with the lives around me.

"Duck!" Onoki yells and I do as he says and an arrow flies by me. I look up to see men and women in armour standing before me with weapons and blood thirst in their eyes. I smile as something dark and fucked up rears its ugly head inside of me. I activate my byakugan.

"Heads are gonna roll." I tell my swords. I start running toward them and when I reach them I slide on my knees and cut off two enemy's legs and then their heads when I stand. One step forward and I slice open another's chest as I pierce the heart of one. I kick him back wards and free my sword. I bend and slice up to cut off his arm and twist to cut off his head. I roll to the right and slice another two from the butt to the collarbone effectively cutting them in half.

"what the fuck is she?" I hear them but I punch his throat and my wrist twists taking his head off to. I dodge a sickle attached to a chain and step on it when it hits the ground. I jump on the chain and run to its user and I cut off his arms as I jump down. Another two come at with a net that I cut through and slash backwards to cut into their spines.

"What I am, is something you should be running from." I smile as the monster inside me roars to be let loose but I hang on.

More come at me but it's no use as I slaughter them with ease covering myself in blood.

"Release the beasts!" the lord demands and I stick my swords into the ground as I made the hand signs. The beasts are no match as my chakra lions rip their throats and claw at their bellies.

"Kill her! Kill Hinata!" Whoops, cats out of the bag now. Arrows rain down on me but I concentrate on the chakra in the air. I solidify it stopping their arrows in mid flight. I turn them around and I turn the chakra solid into gas as I sling shot them back killing the bowmen.

Nins loyal to the lord drop down before me.

"Come quietly." They tell me but I chuckle.

"I don't do quiet." They come at me but drop like flies when I explode their hearts.

"It's finished." Onoki stands beside me facing the other way toward the shrieking mad lord.

"And?" I say.

"Get a hold of yourself. We still need you." I narrow my eyes at the old man who ignores me for the lord.

"For?" I kill another merc with the kunai he threw at me.

"We need to break the protective seal around the lord and we need a way out." I smirk and turn to the lord.

"That I can do." I summon more chakra to my swords and they glow even brighter.

"You're going to want to stand behind me." He does and I stick my swords into the ground watching the earth bubble from my chakra blade leading a trail to the lord. By the time it got to the lord it exploded the whole side of the coliseum.

"Did you kill him?" Onoki asks.

"Eye for eye Onoki." He nods and he leads the Iwa nin past me out to the city to take down its council. Take one rat out and another takes its place unless you call in an exterminator.

"Guess that makes me an exterminator." I bend down and kiss my fingers and place them on the spot covered with his blood.

I stand and make my way out of the arena filled with nothing but the dead. I run across the roof tops and I land in the battle between the loyalist and onoki's forces. I take my blades out and I slip through the battle like an untouchable ghost killing the enemy. No one touches me and we push the loyalist back behind the gates of the lord's home. Onoki knocks them down and we enter.

I stop killing and watch as the iwa nin surge forward around me screeching their war cries.

I walk to the lord's bedroom finding it open. I step in and the memory of that night plays out before my eyes.

"daddy?" I stop and see two children come out of a wardrobe. They shrink in fear when they see my blades. I stick my swords in the ground and open it wider to see the lord's wife in there as well. The woman stared at fear into my byakugan eyes. She leapt forward and I went to catch her but she places a collar around my neck. I step back and she runs and tries to take my sword but it burns her.

"My swords don't like to be touched by strange people." I tell her. She darts to the bed and pulls out a sword.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She gathers the children behind her to protect them.

I walk to the door grabbing my swords and sheathing them.

"I know who you are! Hinata the blue Kunoichi! My husband most likely met his end by those swords just like his predecessor before him. You created the rebellion by slaughtering all those who stood in your way. The Shinobi's greatest hero." She sneered at me.

"Why aren't they dead yet?" Onoki comes in with bonso and his son and some other nin.

"They're innocent onoki." I tell him. He doesn't look at me as he kills the wife and the first child. The oldest shakes in fear so I stand between him and Onoki.

"Move Hinata. This is Iwa business." I start to say something but I'm stopped as the boy stabs me ribs with a long dagger. I turn to see the boy glare up at me with tears in his eyes.

"You killed papa!" His blood splatters my face as Onoki's men kill him.

"Mercy is nothing but a weakness, you of all people should now that." Onoki condescendingly tells me.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I snap.

"You're ledger is filled with blood girl. You're eyes are cold and your swords are unforgiving. Tell me girl, when you kill do even remember their faces anymore?" I stay silent.

"Thought so. By the way Sasuke's in the medical bay, forget to tell you." He smirked and I transported back to the medical bay at the coliseum to see that indeed Sasuke was still alive.

"I pulled the arrows out; lucky it didn't hit anything vital. Now let's take a look at you." The medic nin I had met before sat me down and started to heal my wound but after today the physical wounds were nothing to my mental and spiritual wounds.

**The next day ~**

I was sitting beside Sasuke's hospital bed my mind whirling at the information I had gained in the past couple of days.

I felt the presence of angry people approaching so I knew my time with Sasuke was up. I got up gingerly and kissed his clammy lips.

"You should have never got dragged in." I say as I leave him shutting the doors behind me. I start walking and the angry signature's catch up. I blinked my tired illusion eyes and turned to meet them.

"You lied to us!" Kuro pushes me when she reaches me. I can't hide the wince of pain because of my stab wound.

"I thought you were my friend but this whole time you were using me, using all of us! You are fucking Hinata! You have had the power to save us the entire time and yet you held back to protect yourself! You watched Kana die! You could have saved her! You could have stopped the arrows like you did when they were aimed at you!" She was glaring at me with such hatred.

"Yes." I say and she cries as she punch's me in the face.

"You started this revolution to get rid the lord to save your ass. You were never interested in saving us! Hundreds of people are dead because of your selfishness because of how fucking heartless you are! You even watched Sasuke die so the plan would be perfect! You don't deserve him!" She taunts me.

"I don't." I agree.

"Why? Why are you like this?" She's crying even more as her father hugs her.

"I don't know." I tell her.

"You're a monster. A heartless monster. I wish you died instead of Kana." They all glared at me.

"Me too." I state. I turn and leave them standing outside of his hospital room and soon the city. I'm stopped at the outskirts by Onoki whose waiting for me.

"No hard feelings Hinata but I had to tell them. I have to lead these people with out any opposition." I laughed bitterly.

"I never fucking wanted the job. I know you told me Sasuke was dead so I would go berserk." I say to him.

"I figured you had some secret up your sleeve I just had no idea it was that big. Look kid I'm grateful, I am and when the time comes I'll tell kuro the truth." I shake my head.

"no it's better this way. Just look after Sasuke for me." He laughs.

"Consider it done." I transport away in a swirl of chakra. I keep walking heading to cloud, to my uncles, to the only thing keeping me together.

**Cloud nine days later~**

It took me awhile to get to cloud as my injury kept slowing me down. I knew if I didn't stop it would never heal but my broken mind was more important. I was walking the street that held the safe house I knew my uncles would be staying at. When I reached I found it had burned down.

"Hinata." Killer B and Darui were standing behind me.

"Where's my uncles?" I ask. I knew they never liked my uncles but I had always helped A and his followers.

"A need to talk to you." I nod reluctantly. Killer B was usually really lively but today he was as sombre as Darui.

"I really should find my uncles first." I tell them but they keep walking. It starts raining heavily so we run into a tea shop.

"Look guys what ever it is it can wait." I snap at them.

"No it can't Hinata." A walks in with about 30 other Nin. Everyone else in the shop leaves despite the down pour.

"A-" I start but he gives me this look. A look full of pity and sadness.

"Hinata you've always helped me and mine and even though I hated your uncles I never wanted this to happen. Hinata the Cloud lord caught your uncles five days ago. We sent a message to suna where we thought you were." I my heart plunges through my stomach.

"Where are my uncles A? Answer me!" I scream at him and I already knew the answer.

"No, no, no this isn't real. God not them, please not my uncles!" B catches me as I fall.

"They executed them two days ago. They gave you three days to trade yourself but even if you had all three of you would have died." I shake my head and I was crying so hard, so pitiful. My heart was broken and the pain was like nothing I had ever felt. There was nothing left for me to love, nothing left for to destroy.

"What have I done?" I rant.

"Hinata it wasn't your fault. It was the lord Hinata. I promise you that you will have your revenge. With your plans we'll win." I nod and just sit on the cold floor.

"We're moving tonight Hinata, we were just waiting on you." I nod unable to stop the tears. A gets up and starts barking orders. 20 minutes later I was walking behind A when he stopped.

"Cut them down." I look to see the lord had hung my uncle's bodies from the walls of city hall. Guards come out and block us. I take out my sword and swipe the air unleashing a chakra blade that reduces them to dust once it hit them. It also took out the portion of the wall but my focus was my uncle's bodies. They're cut down and placed down before me. They leave me alone to continue their assault. I slowly lay between their cold bodies linking my hands with theirs. My tears mix with the rain as I listen to the sounds of battle.

"You remember the time we snuck into the cloud lord's food storage and put laxatives in his food? And the time where Kin taught me to dance to Gins awful singing? Or how about the time you bailed me out of jail in hot springs country and then got thrown in yourselves? You told me you didn't want me to be lonely… What I am I suppose to do now? " I try to even my breathing but it's a lost cause. I sit up and draw my knees up to bury my head in my arms.

" I'm so sorry. I didn't listen and you died because of it. You loved me and it wasn't enough." I stand up and summon two lions to carry their bodies. I leave Cloud and head to the safe house to see it too had been destroyed. I go into the back yard I had spent my happiest years. I laid the brothers down and started digging a grave. My lions tried to help but I pushed them away. It took me all day and all night to dig out a huge muddy grave but I never stopped. I placed their bodies in a stone tomb side by side. I positioned their hands together and kissed their foreheads like they use to do to me before bed every night.

"good bye Uncle Kin, Good bye Uncle Gin. I'll see you soon." I sealed a stone lid over their bodies. Then I placed stone around the huge grave to make a room. I made stairs and then erected a stone crypt lining it with details and their names in cloud tongue. I took out the scrolls the brothers had given me before we parted. I activated it them and the five six sage weapons were dropped at my feet. I placed them in the tomb and got out. I sealed the tomb, the crypt and area around so that only my blood could open it.

I slowly walked to the raging river in a trance and threw myself in. I let the tide pull me under with out a fight. I closed my eyes ignoring the burning in my lungs. I wanted to die. I wanted to be with my uncles and meet my blood family, only things didn't work out that way. I was pulled out by B.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Is this what Ginkaku and Kinkaku taught you? Is you throwing your life away going to bring them back? If I know one thing about those two is that they never gave up. The other was that they loved you so this is not the answer Hinata." I nod as he puts his cloak over my shoulders.

"I'm tired B." I whimper.

"Then sleep. We owe you Hinata and you have a home with us." B picks me and takes me to the cloud hospital but I knew if I stayed it would only be matter of time before I would bring pain and death. I left one night on the back of one of my lions riding off to a place even I had no understanding of where.

* * *

That is right i killed Gin and Kin. don't get me wrong i loved those two characters but i needed Hinata's breaking point.

Good news is sasuke is still alive. Onoki is a conniving bastard and i'm incapable of making B a bad guy. Yes B and A are in Naruto and are actually cloud nin.

do me favor and review people.

White **shadow~~**


	21. Chapter 21

Seven days later I arrived in sea country. I used the money my uncles had saved and bought a house on the coast with 100 acres. There was no one for miles and so no one I could hurt. My house was on the rocky ledge overlooking the ocean and giving me a beautiful view. I started a garden and i grew as much as possible so I wouldn't have to go into the small village about 30 minutes away.

"This is the only way to keep everyone safe." I tell my chakra lion who rubs against me. I place seals around my property to make sure I wouldn't be tracked or hunted down. I started training and experimenting with my byakugan. It was weird to have them out in the open and not be covered up but it was nice. It felt right.

**four years later~ (Hinata is 21.)**

Secret Kage summit

Killer B's pov

The secret summit by the five Kages was held in hot-spring country and I loved it.

"We're going to be late B." a scolded me.

"Yeah but the springs are awesome." A laughed and we headed toward the meeting. It was true we were the last ones to arrive but I didn't mind.

"Good we're all here. Now down to business. What the hell are we going to do about Danzo." That old cranky Onoki is the first of course.

"What can we do? Danzo is untouchable." Tsunade sighs tired.

"No one is untouchable. Look the only thing standing in our way is that man. He's powerful and unlike the lords a one of a kind. Assassinations have failed so we need a detailed plan how to take him out." Onoki stated but there was silence.

"Oh come on you all took down the supposedly untouchable lords." Tsunade said annoyed.

"Yeah they had help and iwa technically didn't." the mist kage sneered at Cloud, Sand and Earth.

"At least we've taken out our lords." The Kazekage shot back.

"Enough. We need help then." A ended the squabble.

"Why are we even hesitating? We need the blue lion Kunoichi; last I heard she was in Iwa." The mizukage gave the old man a look.

"She left right after the rebellion. Has anyone heard from her?" I kept my head down not wanting to draw attention.

"So chances are she's dead because that kid does not do quiet." Onoki piped up.

"I think if someone killed her we would have heard them boasting about it." Hokage said.

"She's not easy to kill." The Kazekage glared at the other Kages.

"She had a lot of enemies' kid. More than you can imagine. It only makes sense Danzo sent someone after her." Onoki smirked at the Kazekage who glared.

"Danzo is crushing us, we won't last another year." Hokage pointed out.

"She was in cloud after the Iwa rebellion." A looked torn. The other Kages didn't look pleased.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked a pissed Kazekage.

"When I last saw her she wasn't in any state to help anyone." A told them.

"What physically?" Onoki said confused.

"Mentally, spiritually. The cloud lord executed the silver and gold brothers, Hinata did not take it well." Onoki chuckled and A glared at him.

"Would have loved to see the look on your lord's face as she killed him." I was angry, they didn't understand.

"You know nothing. I pulled her from the river she'd tried kill herself in after she buried them." I snapped shocking them all into silence.

"You're lying, she wouldn't do that." The blonde woman behind the Kazekage and the Uchiha both said at the same time.

"It's not possible." A white-haired man behind the mizukage glared a hole in the back of my head.

"I don't know what happened in that year and a half when she left her uncle's side but whatever happen broke her slowly. That kid was tougher than hell from all the shit that's happened to her but something changed. After I pulled her out I put her in the hospital but she left in the middle of the night. Never saw her again. So even if you find her, she won't help you, she can't." I can feel the anger and guilt in the room and the amount of it was thick.

"I know where she is." A told everyone. I looked shocked as well.

"She sent me a message a few years back and I got a clue from it. We send a team to retrieve what ever is left of her. As long as B is leader." The other Kages agree.

"Volunteers?" A asks. The Uchiha and his team step forward, the suna blond steps forward, a pink-eyed woman from iwa steps forward and a two white-haired nins from mist step forward.

"Alright we got Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Kurotsuchi, Suigetsu, Mangetsu and killer b as leader." Onoki chuckled.

"Go and bring back our wayward Hinata."

**10 days later~**

We had arrived in sea country yesterday and tensions rolled high with in the group. Sasuke and Mangetsu tried to kill each other about five times. Temari fought with Kurotsuchi and Suigetsu. Sakura was fighting with Temari while trying to get a moody uchiha's attention and that pissed Naruto off at Sasuke. Shikamaru was getting fed up with all the bickering and I was in front whistling trying to ignore it all. The last six days were pure hell and I've given up trying to get them stop.

"The sooner we get there the better." I smile at Nara.

"I'll let you think that, sure." I laugh.

"You mean its going to get worse?" he asked horrified at the thought.

"All this tension is because of hinata so what happens when she's actually in the picture? That is if she doesn't try to kill you guys. I know I'm safe but I can't guarantee the rest of you." Nara sighs and swears under his breath.

"We really have no idea what were walking into do we?" I shake my head. We arrive in the north and I find the first village chief.

"What can I do you for you?" The old man asks.

"Ah this paper, they said it was made by a certain kind of tree in sea country." I hand him the paper and he smiles knowingly.

"Ah native to the rare blue-wood forest. Up north to they very tip of the coast, started turning blue a couple of years back if I remember." I smirk and Nara and I share a look.

"So we know in the general area she's in, we just have to find the blue forest and she shouldn't be far away. It takes us another two days to reach it.

"It's amazing." Temari gasps.

"Beautiful." Kurotsuchi agrees. I start walking faster to see my old friend but Naruto dashes in front of me. We start racing but the blonde suddenly disappears.

"Naruto?" Sakura calls his name.

"here!" Naruto comes running from behind us.

" What the hell happened to you?" Naruto shrugs and walks past us again only to disappear then reappear behind us.

"It's a seal. A powerful one at that, meant to keep us out." Shikamaru stares hard at the space in front of us.

"How do we break it?" Asked Suigetsu.

So we spent another night outside the barrier trying to figure it out only we spent more time fighting. Luckily Shikamaru came up with an idea the next day.

"Look for trees with a marking around them and then take the mark off and it should be shut down." He pointed to a tree inside the barrier.

"Uh Nara the marks are inside the barrier." Kurotsuchi pointed out what we were all thinking.

"The Barrier is meant to keep out humans, not a Summoning." To make a point he summoned a deer that went through the barrier no problem. So everyone who had a summoning sent one out to destroy the marks. We had to wait another hour for them to get the last one.

"I can feel her presence now." Naruto said while the rest of us nodded. We walked at a normal pace restraining ourselves from running up the path. We met the stone cliff side that held a set of stairs. We started up them only to get lost with sheer amount of different stair cases.

"Screw this." Naruto said as he tried to walk up the wall but his chakra wouldn't stick. In fact we couldn't summon any excess amount of chakra.

"She's blocking it…but how?" Sakura asked.

"Look we need to find a way up the maze so stop wasting time." Sasuke said as he took lead. With his Sharingan he memorized the maze in his head and then led us to the opening up top. Once we got up top we could see the house was well-kept and a fire was burning to keep it warm.

"Why would she live all the way out here with no human contact?" Naruto asked.

"What is she hiding from?" Asked a nervous Shikamaru.

"Lets find out." We go and knock but Naruto just goes right in.

"It's empty." We look around the house and only one room is sealed tight but I don't sense her presence in the house anyway.

"Maybe she knew we were coming and left." Mangetsu suggested.

"No, that's not what she would do." Sasuke stated.

"Oh like you're the expert?" Mangetsu got into Sasuke's face.

"Hey I see some one in the field!" Sakura pointed out. We all rushed to the window to see a figure of someone. The others started to run but I transported 5 feet from a kneeling woman with her back to me. The others caught up to me.

"Hinata?" I ask. The woman in the simple blue kimono turned to me and my heart stopped. Hinata was beautiful than but grown up she was a sight to behold.

"You went blind?" Sakura asks as she kneels in front of Hinata. Hinata tilts her head.

"No. This is my home and I refuse to hide who I am here. If they make you uncomfortable you can leave." She turns back to picking some sort of herb.

"Um Hinata you remember me?" I smile and couch down beside her.

"Yes B I know who all of you are. I have not gone insane in these years nor have I become any less of the person I am." I nod and sit down. No one else speaks.

"So the years have treated you well." I say.

"I wouldn't know. I stopped having mirrors in my house years ago." Ok that's a little weird.

"Well I'm sure you've been asked out…" I try.

"I haven't seen another human being in years." Yup, that was bad.

"Hinata you know I'm real right." She stops and turns to look at me. Those white eyes ring an alarm in my head but I can't place it. She flicks me in the forehead.

"Yup you're real." She smiles and I find myself smiling dopily at her.

"We came here for a reason." Sakura finally finds her voice again.

"Yes I guessed so. A wouldn't reveal my location unless it was an emergency." She stands up gracefully and finally turns to face the others.

"I would have rather he just sent you B. It's a shame you all wasted your time finding me." she smiled.

"Wasted?" Nara asks.

"I know what you want and I'm not going to help you against Danzo. I stopped being a Kunoichi years ago when I came here. Now I'm just a simple woman. I'm sorry; please have a safe trip back." She walks past us and walks back to the house.

"It's nothing we didn't expect. We just have to convince her." Nara told us.

"No she's serious." I tell them.

"Lets go." I order but Naruto transports in front of her.

"I promised you I would become the Next Hokage and if you stay here you'll never see it. All these years I've held your words as law Hinata. That girl who took down tyrants and stood up when we all stayed down was some one I admired!" Naruto yelled.

"That girl also killed countless of people, she destroyed everything she touched; hurt everyone she ever cared about and left a bloody trail behind her. That girl was a monster and was everything she was raised to be. I can't go back Naruto, I stopped once but I won't be able to do it again. Let me be happy." She tells him softly.

"How is this healthy? We need you! The nations need you! Danzo is going to kill us all." Hinata sighed.

"I can't fight this for you. I don't have any fight in me. I'm truly sorry Naruto." She lays her hand on his cheek.

"Bullshit. There's always something left in you." Sasuke walks up to them.

"It's in your blood!" Hinata laughs and stares at the sea.

"You know nothing about my blood. My cursed blood." She looks me in the eye.

"Tell A about my eyes and ask him about Mitsu. You'll understand why its safer for me to stay here." Her eyes unsettle something inside of me.

"Mitsu. How do you know Mitsu?" I yell panicked beyond control. She didn't answer as she walked back to the house.

"Answer me Hinata!" I scream.

"B who's Mitsu and why are so freaked out?" Naruto asks.

'Good question." We turn to see Danzo in the flesh standing on the edge with about 20 root anbu.

"I have to say thank you for leading me straight to my prize." Danzo smiles and my stomach drops. I go to move but I find my body paralyzed.

"Now I think killing you all would serve as a message don't you think?" Danzo nods and root anbu come forward. But the earth shakes and the wind picks up.

"No blood will be spilt on these lands Godfather." Hinata transports in between us and them. _Wait godfather?_

"Hinata my dear you look lovely. I've come here to take you home. Your mother and grandfather miss you terribly. Did you know the Hokage has been trying to kill them? Luckily I've stopped all attempts." He smiles at her but she remains serene.

"Threatening me will not end well Danzo." She warns him as she releases her full amount of chakra that puts even mine to shame.

"I wouldn't dream of it my dear. I have no intentions to harm them so if you come with me with out protests I will continue as such to keep them save." She sighs and looks back at me.

"Don't forget." She walks forward toward Danzo. I can feel the raging emotions behind me. The root Nin approach us.

"If you hurt any of them I will take this cliff apart taking all of us down." Danzo nods and just like that Hinata, Danzo and his anbu are gone and we are freed.

"Fuck!" Suigetsu shouts.

"We led them right to her." Nara glares.

"Did anyone know that Danzo is her Godfather?" sakura asked.

"I did." Sasuke pipes up.

"You didn't think to mention that?" Mangetsu snapped.

"It wasn't your business who her family is." Sasuke snapped back.

"Shut up!" Everybody was arguing with each other so I threw Naruto into them knocking them all down.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm tired of hearing you all bitch! If you have unresolved shit with hinata why didn't you bring it up with her? I'll tell you, because each and every one of you helped put her here!" I screamed at them.

"You don't know shit." Temari glared at me.

"News flash Temari, do any of us really know her? Do we? Look around you, there was more to her life then you." I scold her and the rest. I walk into Hinata's house and start looking.

"What are you looking for?" sakura asked. I broke the seal on the locked door I had seen earlier using my demon to do it. I burst in and the room is filled with scrolls. I look on the ground and I start clearing it.

"What the hell are you doing?" they ask.

"Hinata visits the Brothers grave all the time." Everyone is in the room and I place them inside the seal on the floor before I activate it. Bright lights and a tingling sensation trickled down my body like it was slowly tearing me apart. Then there was a loud thunder before my ass hit the ground.

"We're in cloud." They follow me to the Kage tower and right into A's office.

"B? What's going on?" He asks upset at my barging in. I go straight to the secret scrolls and I pull out the one with Mitsu's name on it and open it.

"This is the scroll Hinata gave you years ago. You never let anyone read it A, Why? Because it held the truth about Hinata? About her eyes, about Mitsu?" I ask out of breath. A looks like he aged 20 years at the questions.

"18 years ago the Kage before me started the great war with Konoha." He states.

"There's no record of why it was started." Sakura states.

"There is in these notes by a man named Mitsu. He was a scientist for cloud. He was entrusted with the task of making an unstoppable weapon for cloud. In order to do so he had to steal the key ingredient. Thus Konoha and their allies declaring war on us and our allies." He told us.

"What was the ingredient?" Naruto asked but I had already figured it out.

"A three-year old girl." A quietly informs us.

* * *

Hinata returns to Konoha, her former friends find out the truth and next chapter reveals the biggest secret of all.

Any questions so far let me know.

PLease review everyone cause you know it motivates me to write another chapter for yeah.

White**shadow**~


	22. Chapter 22

"Hinata? Why?" Mangetsu demands.

"Her blood, her eyes, her legacy, the last Byakugan. The Gold and Silver brothers broke her out when she was eight when the snake sanin paid them to. Hinata wormed her way into their hearts and they decided to keep her. Unlucky for them they were supposedly tricked by Mizuki, daughter to the Konoha lord who took her as her own daughter. She was raised by Mizuki and her father. Danzo found out the truth and pulled her into his world only hinata was strong enough to leave before she was pulled under by him. Then she found her way to mist where and for the second time witnessed what Mitsu had done to her. The brothers taught her to survive and to always hide what she is. She got into trouble with Iwa. Then to Suna to help out an old friend, then to Iwa to try to fix what she broke and then to cloud. Where her uncle's death proved to her what she always fought with, that she was nothing but a weapon." There was complete silence for once.

"So how bad was it with Mitsu?" Asked Suigetsu.

"Cruel, barbaric and torturous. They were training her to be clouds greatest weapon. Even after the war had destroyed cloud he kept experimenting on her, obsessed with her power. He actually referrers to her as his daughter in the notes. Hinata told me her story while she was in the hospital. She told me everything and gave me that scroll. Over the years I've been researching her and him. Did you know Hinata is not always aware of the things she's doing? Mitsu conditioned her to treat life as a battle field and to eliminate everything in her way. To take out the leader and to use everything you have including people. Hinata only understood the basic of what he did to her but the brothers understood it all, they tried to help her. They taught her mercy, they taught her emotions, they taught her to hide, to curb her death count and to stay out of fights that didn't concern her. The time she left them unraveled it all. Hinata's conditioning kicked in and she became what Mitsu trained her to be, the most powerful weapon in all the lands." I sank into the chair.

"danzo got her, We led him right to her." I told him and A sighed.

"That's why I was hesitant about telling you were she was. We both knew this would happen." A told us with a rueful smile.

"She knew?" A nodded.

"danzo's been waiting to make his move for years till he found his last chess piece, only his plan has a major flaw." A's smile turned into a smirk.

"I found evidence that it was danzo that hunted down and gave the order for the silver and gold brothers to die. I gave it to hinata about a year ago. Suffice to say Danzo has just let a fox into his chicken coup." I laughed.

"so that timid Hinata was just an act?" A smirked and shrugged.

"She's had four years to conquer her demons and control the powers Mitsu gave her." I laughed and asked if I could go watch.

**Hinata pov**

We arrived quickly in Konoha under the cover of night and it was hard not to laugh in the face of Danzo who thinks he's won. If everything goes according to plan the man in front of me would be dead and my uncles avenged.

"You'll be reunited with your mother soon Hinata." I glare at him and focus on putting one foot in front of the other and not turning around to rip his throat out. He walks me into my mother's house and rings the doorbell. Mother's butler opens the door and as soon as he sees me he opens it for us to come in. We head into the greeting room and the familiarity of it was comforting. I hear running and I turn and place a mask of indifference on. My mother slams the door open still in her robe and silk nightgown.

"Hinata, is that you?" I nod and she crosses the room and hugs me. Danzo gives me a glare so I wrap my arms around her and return it.

"By the gods you really brought her back Danzo!" My grandfather comes busting in from another doorway and he shakes his hand.

"It's my pleasure to reunite family. Hinata has been through quite the ordeal. We were lucky I rescued her from those nin who were there to hurt her." I grit my teeth and go along with his story. Danzo leaves and I tell them I need some sleep. They agree and I can see their disappointment. I go to my bedroom and I smile at all my old things.

"Feels like home." I say as I go onto my balcony and take in the sight of the city I had grown to love and miss.

"Hinata, I know you want to rest but we just wanted to make sure you were all right." I turn to see my mother and my grandfather at the door. I smile and walk back in. I make some hand signs and make clones of all three of us. I put my finger to my mouth in the universal be quiet sign. I pulled the lever on the fireplace to open up the passage. I motion for them to get in and they listen. I send the clones to have a talk so the watching spies don't get suspicious. I shut the passage and catch up to my waiting mother and grandfather.

"Hinata what's going and since when was there a secret passage here?" Mother asks.

"I want to talk to you where danzo's spies can't hear and I created this passage when I was kid." I take them to the dark catacombs and light the fires.

"Hinata why are we hiding from Danzo?" grandfather asks.

"Danzo is evil. He didn't rescue me; he's been trying to kill me. I came back to make sure he didn't hurt you." Mother and grandfather stayed silent.

"I'm a kunoichi mother, a Hyuga to be exact." I admit to them. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We know dear, we always knew." Mother smiles at me.

"We hid your secret from danzo but when you were 13 a man came to him telling him what you were and since then I've been trying to make sure you stay away. I even named you my heir to make sure he couldn't take you away." Grandfather placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled apologetically.

"So you knew and didn't care?" I said astounded.

"Of course Hinata. We love you, kunoichi and all. We are so proud of you." I hugged my mother who hugged me back just as fiercely.

"That's why you need to leave. I'm going to war against danzo and I don't want you caught in the middle of it." I tell them.

"Not a chance. If some one wants to fuck with my baby girl then they have to go through me." Mother tells me fiercely.

"I've made an enemy of Danzo awhile ago. I've been hiding the shinobi in the old downtown. Been giving him wrong information and leading him other places in case you were with them." Grandfather tells me.

"I thought you hated shinobi?" I asked.

"Hinata you have to understand what they did. Their war killed thousands of people. Nobody trusts the Nins to peacefully lead them, especially with running the nations now. Danzo's knows this and is riling the people up to turn against them. We were so scared for you." Grandfather explains

"I knew Kinkaku and Ginkaku would take care of you. Or else I kick their asses." Mother tightened her fist in memory.

"Wait what?" I ask confused.

"I didn't steal you away from them. They hid you here. When things got dangerous here I purposely told you where they were being held. Hinata Mitsu is a powerful man and they knew that they couldn't fight him with you there. I'm sorry we all lied to you but we did it to protect you." I shook my head in disbelieve.

"They were in jail." I told them.

"After a battle with Mitsu and his allies they got them selves caught so they could be safe in prison. We all knew you would come for them when the time was right. We put some pressure on the Konoha nin to make a move and take you away when danzo was getting to close to you but you escaped them too. When I heard you were in cloud I was worried till I got word from Kinkaku that they had you and you were safe." I sat down in shock.

"How did you know each other?" I asked.

"Before the war I ran away with a man who left his clan. I paid the gold and Silver brothers to help us escape. We spent three years in a house my lover bought on the edge of cloud. The place where they raised you. My lovers clan found us and they took him and my son back home. I escaped with the brothers and came back to Konoha when I brought you back. That man was a Hyuga, hinata." And here I thought I was the one with the info bomb to drop.

"Holy shit." I exclaim.

"Language hinata. Hinata we've been watching you and when we couldn't our friends did." Mother smiled.

"Who?" I'm almost afraid of the answer.

"chiyo was my mothers best friend. The monk in Iwa is my uncle, Tazuna is an old friend of your grandfather, and A and I go back years when I was young and liked men like I liked purses." I start laughing. _This was one big cluster fuck._

"So everything I have ever known was a lie? All this time…Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you do this to begin with?" I stand back and start pacing as the gears in my head start turning.

"Hinata I'm sorry we kept this from you. You were just a child and if you had any idea of the forces that wanted to sink their claws into then you would understand. Hinata the moment Kin and Gin sent me that message with your name is the moment I realized who you really are." I frown and shake my head.

"A Hyuga and the last of my kind?" I say bitterly knowing the fact by heart.

"No Hinata, you are my niece and you are not alone. The man I loved was Hizashi, your father's brother and even though he died, our son did not." My eyes widened in shock.

"He's alive? Does he have the byakugan? Does he know about me?" I ask my questions quickly in one breath.

"I hid neji away in flower country when he was 6. He knows about all of us. I sent him away with another Hyuga, Ko. Hinata I couldn't stop Danzo from finding out about you but I still have the power to protect him. I know you want to rush off and see him but Danzo is watching us." I nod and sit down in shock. _I wasn't the last…_

"Ok. What do we have to do so I can meet him?" I ask.

"We have to take down Danzo." I nod.

"That I can do."

**Two weeks later**

I was sitting on a council meeting with my grandfather, Danzo and the other members talking about the rebellion. I feigned ignorance and told them I was forced into doing what they wanted just like Danzo had told me to do. Things were the same as when I had left only instead of looking down on me they looked down my shirt.

"Sir there's a breach in the building." One of Danzo's root anbu came falling through the doors.

"Well there goes the surprise." Onoki, Gaara, Tsnuade, A and the mizukage all walked in.

I rolled my eyes and sat between them and my grandfather. Danzo didn't seem scared just amused with a hint of smugness.

"The five Kages here in one place. How convenient. Hinata tipped me off days ago and we've been preparing." He winks at me and I stand.

"Stay out of this Hinata." Gaara warns me but I shrug and create a chakra wave sending them out of the council room. I seal the doors shut and stand in front of it facing the pissed of Kages.

"You were supposed to be helping us!" Mizukage coughed.

"Says who? I have helped you and then you went and threw me away like a broken sword. You blamed me for the death the damage and everything else you could come up with and I got so fucking tired of it." I smile at them. A stands up and stares me down.

"Hinata this isn't part of the plan!" A tells me and I glare at him.

"Plan? Do you really think I would believe that shit about it being someone else's fault that my uncles are dead? You could have saved them but you just wanted to use me just like the rest. I was never your saviour Kages, I was just a wayward weapon." I smirk and the only one who didn't fully believe me was A. They attacked and I put up a chakra shield to send them flying backwards. Root anbu joined me and together we pushed them out onto the battle ridden streets. I made a hand signal and summoned all the chakra from the five Kages I had come into contact with dropping them to their knees before me.

"Revenge is a bitch isn't Onoki?" I ask as I kick the downed Iwa Kage.

"This isn't you Hinata, you don't have to be what Mitsu made you to be." I chuckle at A's advice.

"You don't know me." With a bit of the chakra I summoned I plunged it into them sending them into the building in front of us and knocking them out.

"I trusted you!" I turn and barely dodge a kyubi infused Naruto. Even with my Byakugan I could barely keep up with him. I turn and ran and led him away from the battle. He followed me and I disappeared into the shadows of the city. I reappeared before him as Sakura and it only took a moment of distraction for me to slam him in his seal and turn his demon chakra against him.

"You should really learn who to trust." I tell his withering body.

"I guess that makes two of us then." Sasuke steps into the alley with a panicked looking Sakura. She rushed past me to Naruto's side and I did nothing to stop her.

"The battle is lost. You should leave." I tell them. I can see with my Byakugan the nins had lost against Danzo's forces and were trying to retreat.

"Hinata." Sasuke says my name in way that makes me short on breath with guilt but I push through it.

"You don't know me, you never did." His spinning red eyes seemed to say other wise.

"I want to trust you but you make it hard." I can't stop myself from smiling bitterly.

"Don't. I left you years ago for a reason. What ever you are hanging on to Sasuke you need to let it go, I have." I step back into the shadows and disappear to where his piercing red eyes couldn't see through me. I reappeared in front of the soldiers that were heading toward Sasuke and redirected them to the opposite way. After I was sure there was no lingering nin I headed back to the council room to find it was just Danzo waiting for me.

"Well done. Though I wish we could have actually taken out the nin instead of just scaring them off." He tells me in a scolding manner but I can he is still pleased.

"With out their Kages they are of very little threat to you. You can put more lords back in Suna, Iwa and Cloud and call it a day." I reply.

"Already on it. The plan was that I was supposed to kill the kages but you fought them instead, why?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes. I met his with no hint of deception in mine.

"I had a few scores to settle. Does it matter who took them out?" I ask him.

"I did have a plan Hinata. Oh well, it is a minor snag. We captured almost all the nin with a few escapees. I will execute them tomorrow and be done with it." I didn't flinch on the outside but my mind was in overdrive trying to plan a head.

"That's it?" I say unimpressed and Danzo rises to the bait.

"What do you mean that's it? I've won and they've lost, end of story." He snaps. I roll my eyes and shrug.

"Fine, do it that way." I say unconcerned as I go to leave. I smirk as he stops me.

"What are you going on about Hinata?" He asks exasperated with my tone and comments.

"There's no build up, no excitement. You have to rile the people up and tell the world that the Kages are finished. You have to show your power or more Kages will just rise up given time." I say off handily.

"Make it a celebration? I think that idea has potential. You are dismissed Hinata." I bow and leave the room and I hide my smirk as he starts shouting out commands.

* * *

i know it's been a few updates but i've been low on down time to write. I'll try to do better. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Review please...

White **shadow**


	23. Chapter 23

I walk in through my front door and I see mother pacing the foyer waiting for me.

"Oh Hinata thank Kami you are alright." She hugs me. I return it with ease but mind is more focused on the unidentified presences in the house.

"There are people in the house mother…" I whisper in her ear. She nods and takes me to her room and discretely points to my secret passage. I make some clones before we head down and my mother all but runs down to the cavern. When we reached it there were two men waiting for us and I was on guard. I tried to push mother behind me but she ran up to the men and gave them hugs.

"Ok that's new." I say confused.

"Not if you think about it." The younger man turns and looks at me. My heart stops as I stare into a reflection of my eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I ask angrily. The man returns my glare and walks closer to me.

"I'm here to see my mother and my cousin I thought had died when she was three!" He snapped at me.

"Fine you saw us now you need to leave, quickly!" I snap back.

"Hinata! Neji! Enough!" We both stop and glare at each other.

"Hinata what is wrong with you? Two weeks ago we could barely convince you to stay away from him and now you want him to leave?" My mother questions me. I let out a frustrated sound and rub my sore eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know it sounds bad but I need you both to leave." I sit down with tired muscles. Neji sits beside me and lets out a breath. Ko and mother leave us alone and the atmosphere is tense.

"I was nervous about meeting you. You know more about our eyes then I do and it's…intimidating. I may not be as strong as you but I'm not that weak-" I groan and shake my head.

"It has nothing to do with that. I would love for you to stay here but it's too dangerous. If that man finds out there's more then one of us then he could do to you what he's doing to me. I'm in the middle of a war and I can't risk you getting involved." I explain.

"I just found you and now you want me to leave? It is not going to happen." He firmly states.

"Look everything depends on me being able to pull my part off perfectly and I can't do it if I know you are involved. I don't think I can detach myself from you emotionally to be able to concentrate. There is too much riding on this Neji please stay out of it." I all but beg him.

He agrees and leaves making me promise to come find him when it's over.

"You ok?" Mother asks.

"People have come and go through out my life but that goodbye was…" I didn't finish my sentences, I couldn't. I have people in my life that were like my family but Neji is my blood family. It shook something within me that I didn't even know existed.

"Fuck I need to concentrate." For once my mother didn't scold me as she knew the pressure I was under. When we got up stairs my grandfather had sent a message with the time and date of the meeting.

"It's in an hour. You stay and cover me." I tell my mother who was still in her own little world. I snuck out of my house and I was almost disappointed that there was no one watching the house.

"Don't tell me the guy already trusts me?" I whisper to myself. Well it makes my life easier. I got the meeting point and I can safely say it seemed like these bunch of people were at home in the dankly house.

"Look what the cat dragged in." The monk sits up and gives me a hug.

"Monk?" I question.

"I believe I'm also your great uncle. You know Tazuna and Chiyo. They smile at me and I nod my greeting. The others are old friends of ours from the greatest generation that has ever lived." Monk exclaims while everybody laughs.

"So is everything going according to plan?" Asked Tazuna.

"Pretty much. I had to induce a chakra coma on the Kages so Danzo wouldn't finish them off. I placed capture seals around the city so the rebellion didn't stand a chance. They are all being kept in chakra seeping cell block. I can deactivate it anytime I want. Did you get the scroll?" I asked hopefully.

My grandfather smiles and throws me the heavy looking scroll. I sigh as the tension was eased off.

"So what is so important about that thing?" Chiyo inquires.

"This is a summoning scroll. It summons a Kage dragon that could wipe out the entire village with one attack. This is how Danzo got his power and stayed at the top for so long." I tell them.

"So danzo was going to unleash that on the rebellion if you hadn't stepped in?" Monk states.

"That's why I bought us three days so we could come up with something to stop this. I put the idea of having a celebration in danzo's head." I smirk.

"Knowing him he's going to drag this out and soak up the glory." My grandfather shared my smirk.

"Three days isn't very long to stop a powerful ancient jutsu," Chiyo pointed out.

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" tazuna reply's back.

"Chiyo is right. In case I can't pull it off we need a back up plan." I looked them right in the eyes.

"Look Hinata everything rest on your ability to prevent this attack…if you can't come through then we are done for." Chiyo drills into my head.

"Leave my cute little granddaughter alone chiyo. Putting pressure on her won't help." My grandfather and Chiyo glare at each other.

"You two are going to kill each other one day I tell you. Hinata has brought us this far and I for one trust her. Danzo is bringing everyone in and we are going to have to do the same." Monk steps up and addresses the room.

"Easy for you to say Hiruzen. He has an army and we have a group of rag tag shinobi on their last string of hope." Tazuna tells the monk.

"You're right; Danzo has more power, more numbers, more everything. This fight has been a lost one right from the beginning. So why are you all still here?" I ask them upset.

There was silence as they looked at one another.

"You gave me hope. Hope for a better future." Chiyo looks at me.

"You gave us all hope Hinata." Grandfather smiles.

"No, I just started it but it was all of you that kept it going. Hope isn't about one person but about all of us, together. Hope is in everyone who dares to fight all the fucked up shit in this world. I am a weapon, it was what I was made into but it was my choice to fight. It's my choice to be here with you because together it gives me hope." I state grimly.

"We have three days to do the impossible and I for one have every intention of kicking danzo's ass!" They return my smirk and the last battle begins.

Neji Pov

I left the catacombs with a talking Ko behind me. I couldn't focus on anything he said as my mind was focused on my cousins pleading face. I wanted to turn around and stay to help her but I knew her words were true. Her tired eyes pleaded for me to leave and to stay out of her fight.

"Neji?" I stop and Ko is looking up wards. I look up to see three people falling from a sewer drain into the heavy flowing river. Ko helped them on to the stone walkway while I stood and watched.

"Today is the worst day of my life." The blonde haired boy gets up helping the pink haired girl. The black haired boy doesn't get up and for a moment I thought he would throw himself back in.

"Thanks for the help. I'm Sakura, this is Naruto and Sasuke. I didn't even know people lived down here." She smiled at us.

"Ko lets go." I tell him. The girl blushes at me and tries to fix her sopping hair.

"Yes neji. It was no problem." Ko bows and goes to follow me but the blonde distracts us. He yells out and punches the cement tunnel wall cracking it.

"Naruto!" The pink haired girl stands there and tries to calm him but it only angers him more.

"I looked up to her Sakura! I've spent years trying to prove myself to her and then I find out she was…a fake. I don't get it! It's not supposed to go this way! She was suppose to save us, not destroy us." The blonde sobbed and punched the wall again.

"Sasuke say something!" the pink haired tried to get her friend to help her but he stared into the river silently.

"Pathetic." I tell them. The pink haired one glares at me.

"Shut up! You don't know what's happened so don't make judgements about us!" She yelled at me.

"I do know you are sitting in a sewer moping when you could be doing something about it." I tell her condescendingly.

"There's nothing we can do. Our last hope betrayed us to Danzo. Hinata was the only one who could have taken him down." The blonde mutters.

"Appearances can be deceiving. If she wanted you dead then you would be." I knew even with out my byakugan my cousin was powerful.

"How do you know Hinata?" The black haired one finally talked and looked up at me.

I activated my byakugan.

"I think I would know my own cousin." They stare in shock at me while I smugly grin.

"What do you know that we don't?" The blonde was glaring at me. I turned and started to leave not wanting to tell them. He yelled at me again but I ignored him. Even with my activated eyes I couldn't stop him from pinning me against the wall.

"The Kyuubi?" I say mildly impressed.

"What do you fucking know?" He growls at me. Ko goes to attack but I stop him.

"It's not about what I know but what you fail to see. Like I said if she wanted you dead you would be. Don't you think it's weird that the Nins were taken with out casualties? If you had half a brain you would see my cousin's true nature." The Kyuubi let me go and stepped back with a happy laugh.

"She didn't betray us, she has a plan." I shrug.

"Sasuke where are you going?" the pink haired girl shrieked at the dark haired boy who was walking away.

"If Hinata has plan I need to find her. If I know her as half as well as I think I do then I know she's going to put herself in trouble. So that leaves me with one choice sakura, I have to make sure no one lays a fucking hand on her." I narrow my eyes at the man. The way he spoke about my cousin did not sit well with me.

"If you go to her, you will compromise her and put her in even more danger." The Uchiha glares at me.

"Then take me a way that won't. You've obviously seen her recently." I roll my eyes.

"No. She told me to leave and that's what I'm doing." I inform them.

"Your cousin is fighting a battle with the most powerful person in the world and you are going to walk away? If you really cared about her you would fight with her and not run away." The blonde taunted me.

"Neji it's not what Hinata-sama would want." Ko pleaded with me.

"Hinata-sama?" the girl asks.

"Hinata is Neji's younger cousin but she was also the first born to the leader of our clan. She is the leader to all remaining Hyuga." Ko explains.

"You mean there's more then the three of you?" Sakura asks surprised. I turn and smirk.

"Ko go back to the others tell them what's going on and that the Hyuga's are going to war." I order Ko who bows and then leaves. I start heading back to the catacombs with the three following me.

" Hinata-sama asked me to stay out of it but you're right Blonde. If our true leader is at war then so are we." The three follow me and I know she will be upset. As long as she's alive her being upset is something I can live with.

* * *

I know i hadn't updated in forever and i'm sooooooo sorry. I'm back now and i will update as much as i can so please don't kill me!

-White shadow.


End file.
